First Love of Rin Kagamine
by Yaya07
Summary: Chapter 18 — #UPDATE!# /c/Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine /a/Hallo Yaya kembali lagi desu.. Nah, yang sudah nunggu fiksi ini, happy reading! /pede ah/ Mind to review?
1. Rin's Life

**Hei minna.. Perkenalkan.. Saya author baru.. Dan ini adalah fic pertama saya.. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ! ^^**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya ! ^^**

**Warning : GAJE ! Aneh ! -_-"  
**

**

* * *

**

Cantik, manis, pintar, dingin, sopan, dan mandiri. Itulah ciri-ciri dari seorang Rin Kagamine. Murid dari Vocaloid High School. Dia menjadi bintang kelas. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengannya ? Mulai dari kelas X sampai XII saja mengenal dirinya. Kelas di Vocaloid High School sangat banyak, karena itu adalah SMU favorit dan muridnya sangat banyak juga. Jadi, bagi Rin yang otaknya encer, tidak sulit untuk masuk ke sana. Dan juga dengan mudah, Rin bisa loncat kelas. Dia saja kelas XI masih berumur 15 tahun.  
Rin memiliki rambut honey blond, dan mata azure yang indah. Itu menambah kecantikannya.

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Hai. Namaku Rin Kagamine. Aku berumur 15 tahun dan bersekolah di Vocaloid High School, dan duduk di kelas XI-A. Informasi tentang diriku itu, sudah lebih dari cukup.  
Aku sedang menunggu bel pulang sekolah. Rasanya, seperti di neraka saja duduk berlama-lama di sini. Walaupun tidak lama banget sih, cuma 2 jam untuk satu mata pelajaran. Tapi sama saja ! Kalian tau mengapa ? Itu karena kelakuan SAHABAT yang aku kenal pertama kali di SMU ini.  
Miku Hatsune, sebut saja Miku. Dia sahabat yang sangat aku sayangi. Tetapi, dia sekarang membenciku. Entah karena apa. Aku mengetahuinya saat dia mengirim E-mail kepadaku. Dia bilang, dia sangat membenciku. Dia tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas. Huh, tapi aku tidak menggubrisnya. Lagian, aku masih punya teman ! Siapa bilang aku hanya boleh bermain dengan Miku ? Masa bodoh.

"Rin !" panggil teman sebangku ku yang bernama Kasane Teto. Aku menoleh dan menjawab pelan, "Apa ?"  
"Huuuh ! Udah bel nih ! Ayo pulang. Kamu kebanyakan melamun sih," ujar Teto sembari menunjuk arloji berwarna magenta di tangannya. Aku tersenyum manis.  
"Iya, Teto sayangku.." jawabku sambil mencubit pelan pipi Teto. Teto menggerutu.  
"Uhh, walaupun kau merayuku, aku tidak akan mau denganmu ! Wekk," ujar Teto sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku tertawa lalu membisikkan sesuatu, "Ya jelas. Kau lebih memilih Ted bukan daripada aku ?" bisikku dengan nada menggoda. Muka Teto berubah merah padam seperti tomat. Aku tertawa lebih keras.  
"Ahh, sudah ah ! Ayo pulang," ujar Teto sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tas. Ya, Teto menyukai saudara kembarnya yang bernama Kasane Ted. Tapi, itu dirahasiakan dari teman-teman yang lain dan orangtuanya.

"Teto !" teriak seorang pemuda berambut magenta (Author : menurutku sih warna merah si Teto emang magenta. Kalau salah, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ! *sujud2) yang sama dengan Teto.  
"Ahh.. Teddy.." jawab Teto sembari berlari kecil ke arah Ted, saudara kembarnya. Aku tersenyum karena melihat kebahagian tersirat di wajah Teto.

Hm, saat ini, aku sudah melupakan sahabatku, uhm maksudku MANTAN SAHABATku, Miku. Karena aku memiliki sahabat baru, yaitu Teto. Teto sangat baik padaku. Dia selalu perhatian, dan selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku dengar dari Teto, bahwa dari dulu dia ingin sekali berteman denganku. Sejak dulu, Teto hanya mempunyai teman, bukan sahabat. Teto sempat menangis saat istirahat. Karena aku kasihan, aku mendekatinya dan mengajaknya bicara. Teto sangat senang. Lalu, kami mulai bersahabat. Lalu, entah kenapa Miku menjadi benci padaku. Teman-teman yang lain sih biasa saja. Hanya, aku sering digosipkan sedang dekat dengan Kaito Shion, guru di sini. Mungkin itu yang membuat Miku benci. Ah, tapi aku kan tidak mungkin bisa suka dengan Kaito-nii. Ups, aku hampir lupa. Aku memiliki kakak sepupu, yaitu Kaito. Tetapi, ini dirahasiakan (Kecuali Miku dan Teto). Kata Kaito-nii, dia ingin mengerjai orang yang disukainya. Sayang, Kaito-nii bersikeras tidak ingin aku mengetahui siapa yang disukainya. Miku mungkin saja menyukainya. (Nb : Kaito baru 20 tahun, dan Miku 16 tahun ;)  
Ya, aku hidup berdua dengan Kaito-nii, kakak sepupuku. Itu dikarenakan, orang tua kami masing-masing sudah meninggal.

_Normal POV_

"Aku pulang !" teriak Rin. Lalu, seorang pemuda berambut biru dan es krim di tangannya membuka pintu.  
"Hah ?" Rin melongo tidak percaya. Pemuda itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.  
"Hey ! Kau itu kenapa ?" tanya pemuda yang ternyata Kaito, kakak Rin. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap kakaknya.  
"Kenapa kau sudah pulang ? Lalu, dengan pakaian itu, kau mau kemana ?" tanya Rin. Ya, dia kaget. Pertama, Kaito pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kedua, Kaito sudah rapi dengan jas dan dasi.  
"Bodoh, aku mau ke luar kota. Aku akan menjadi guru di sebuah SMU ternama di sana selama dua tahun," ujar Kaito sembari tersenyum. Rin manggut-manggut.  
"Oh," jawab Rin. Dia menanggapi kakaknya dengan datar.  
"Kau tidak sedih ?" tanya Kaito melihat adiknya yang hanya dengan kata 'oh'. Rin bingung dan menjawab, "Sedih ? Tentu, aku akan sedih. Tetapi tidak perlu mengeluarkan air mata seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen," jawab Rin datar.  
"Baiklah adik kecil. 15 menit lagi, aku akan dijemput oleh Meiko," ujar Kaito sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Rin berpikir hendak menggoda kakaknya.  
"Oh, Meiko-nee ya. Uhm, kau suka dengannya ?" tanya Rin menggoda. Walaupun dia terlihat tidak suka tertawa, tetapi tetap memiliki sifat jahil. Wajah Kaito langsung memerah. Sakine Meiko, dia juga salah satu guru di Vocaloid High School. Banyak yang menyukai Meiko, tetapi Meiko tidak menggubrisnya. Dia sangat murah senyum kepada semua orang. Tidak pandang bulu. Sangat ramah dan selalu membantu muridnya yang kesulitan. Rin juga sering bercerita dengan beliau.  
"Hmm, jadi itu orang yang niisan sukai. Akhirnya terbongkar juga," ujarku. Kaito semakin memerah. Lalu, dia menarik tangan Rin dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat Kaito.  
"Sstt, jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa. Hehe.. Kau tahu kan ? Aku tidak suka membuka aib," bisik Kaito. Rin yang risih diperlakukan seperti itu dengan berat hati melepaskan pelukan Kaito, takut menyinggung hati kakak kesayangannya.  
"Hmm, aku tau. Tetapi acara berpelukan sudah aku hapus dari daftar acara," jawab Rin. Kaito tertawa kecil. Memang, adiknya yang satu itu tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.  
"Ah, kalau begitu, cepat makan, dan temani aku di sini. Yang cepat ya," ujar Kaito. Rin mengangguk.

"Sayonara Rin. Aku dan kakakmu pergi dulu ya," ujar Meiko yang sudah menjemput Kaito. Kaito lalu masuk dan duduk di sopir menggantikan Meiko.  
"Sayonara.. Langgeng ya," jawab Rin menggoda. Muka Meiko memerah. Kaito hanya berdecak kesal. Dia juga tersipu malu.  
"Bye bye, adik sayang. Baik-baik di rumah ! Jangan nangis ya !" ujar Kaito. Rin hanya tersenyum hangat, lalu melambaikan tangan. Lalu, mobil Meiko melesat dan menghilang di tikungan. Rin menghela nafas panjang.  
_Ught, siapa bilang aku akan menangis ? Ah sudah, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku udah dewasa. Ehh ? Emang umur 15 tahun udah termasuk dewasa ? Tapi aku belum merasa jadi dewasa beneran. Lagian, orang dewasa biasanya mikir cinta. Lha ? Kenapa aku jadi mikir cinta ? Tunggu, cinta itu apa coba ? Uhh ! Ribet dah ! Udah udah ! Aku mau ke dalam. Mau makan jeruk aja deh.. Semoga niisan tidak lupa membelikan satu kantung jeruk yang segar. Yummy. _Rin berdebat dengan pikirannya lalu melangkah riang karena teringat jeruk. Rin adalah pecinta jeruk. Warna kesukaannya juga orange. Yah, Rin adalah perempuan yang belum pernah merasakan cinta. Hatinya seperti diselubungi awan hitam yang tak akan kunjung cerah. Dia rasa, cinta itu konyol

"Ah ?" mata Rin tertuju dengan lemari es di depannya.  
"Ught, kenapa jeruk ini hanya ada tiga ?" tanya Rin kepada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia terpaksa memakan tiga buah jeruk itu walaupun masih ingin lagi.

_Rin's POV_

Setelah makan jeruk, aku menuju kamar. Sekarang sudah pukul 19.45 pm. Udah malam juga.  
Lalu, aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasurku yang berukuran king size. Aku mendapati handphone ku ada 2 E-mail masuk. Tanpa basa-basi, aku membuka satu persatu.

E-mail 1

**From : TeTo_CuteGirL  
To : PrincessOrange_RinK  
Subject : Hei (?)  
_Lalalala.. Hei sob  
Gimana kabarnya ? Maaf mengganggu. Tapi aku kangen..  
_**

E-mail 2

**From : BlueIce_KaiTo  
To : PrincessOrange_RinK**  
**Subject : Kangen nih  
_Adik sayang.. Udah makan belum ?  
Kangen enggak sama kakakmu yang cakep ini ?_**

Rin tersenyum. Lalu, dengan cepat dia membalas E-mail. Tangannya yang halus menekan keypad handphone nya dengan cepat.

**From : PrincessOrange_RinK  
To : TeTo_CuteGirL  
Subjet : Re_Hei (?)  
_Hei juga Teto..  
Aku ? Aku baik-baik aja kok.. Enggak, sama sekali enggak ngganggu. Wah, sama nih.. Aku juga kangen.._**

SEND !**_  
_**

**From : PrincessOrange_RinK  
To : BlueIce_KaiTo  
Subject : Re_Kangen nih  
_Kakak sayang.. Udah. Dih, tumben pake sayang2 juga.. :p]  
Dikit deh. Cakep ? Buat Meiko-nee ya.. Hehe_**

SEND !

Balasan E-mail itu sudah terkirim. Lalu, aku menunggu lama. Malam ini, aku sama sekali tidak ada mood untuk belajar.  
Lalu, muncul ide di benakku. Aku mau beli jeruk dulu buat besok ! Yosh ! Ayo ganti baju, ke supermarket !

10 menit kemudian, aku sudah berganti baju dan berada di luar rumah.  
_Ngunci rumah ? Udah. Dompet ? Udah. Handphone ? Ahh, enggak perlu. Emm, udah semua deh. Oke ! Berangkat ! _batinku sembari melangkahkan kaki. Aku juga sempat berpikir, kenapa cewek kayak aku malam-malam ke supermarket ? Ahh, masa bodoh. Penting besok aku bisa makan jeruk lagi. Hehe..

_Normal POV_

Rin melangkah masuk supermarket. Dia mencari di area buah-buahan. Lalu, matanya tertuju pada benda berwarna orange, bulat, dan menggemaskan. Langsung saja dia berjalan santai ke arah benda itu.  
Saat sudah dekat dengan jeruk itu, Rin tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda.  
"Ahh ! Maafkan aku ! Aku sama sekali tidak sengaja ! Duh, maaf !" ujar Rin meminta maaf pada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang menabrak Rin itu tersenyum hangat sembari menjawab, "Tak apa. Lagian, aku yang salah. Kenapa tidak melihat perempuan sepertimu,"  
Rin mendongakkan kepala. Dia merasa asing dengan pemuda itu. _Siapa ?  
_"Ah iya," ujar Rin datar ketika menyadari bahwa yang ditabraknya adalah pemuda. Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi.  
"Sepertinya kau orang asli dari sini ya ? Oh iya, kenalkan. Aku Len Kagami, orang yang baru pindah ke sini. Bolehkah aku mengenalmu ?" tanya pemuda itu sembari memperkenalkan dirinya. Rin menatap pemuda yang bernama Len itu.  
"Tentu. Namaku Rin Kagamine. Ohh," jawab Rin datar.  
"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ujar Len sembari melambaikan tangannya. Ketika Len pergi, Rin baru menyadari bahwa dia sangat mirip dengan Len. Dari rambutnya yang honey blond, mata azure, dan tampangnya.

"Masa bodoh," ujar Rin pelan ketika selesai berdebat lagi dengan pikirannya. Lalu, dia tanpa basa-basi menuju area buah jeruk dan riang memilih buah jeruk yang segar.

Pukul 20.15 pm, cukup malam. Rin segera pulang. Sesampainya di rumah pun, Rin meletakkan buah jeruk ke dalam lemari es dan segera kembali ke kamarnya.  
Rin menyahut handphone nya di atas kasur dan merebahkan dirinya kembali. Dibukanya handphone itu.  
Ada 2 E-mail.  
"Pasti dari Teto dan niisan," ujar Rin pelan dan membuka E-mail itu satu persatu.

E-mail 1

**From : TeTo_CuteGirL  
To : PrincessOrange_RinK  
Subjet : Re_Hei (?)  
_Hihihi.. Oh iya, rumahku sepi.  
Teddy pergi keluar dengan teman barunya. Orangtua ku pergi ke luar kota.  
Aku kesepian.  
_**

E-mail 2

**From : BlueIce_KaiTo  
To : PrincessOrange_RinK  
Subjet : Re_Kangen nih  
_Gak papa kan ? Sama sepupu sendiri -_-"  
Hiiiiih, *blush*. Iya sih. Btw, siapa cowok yang kamu sukai ?_**

Glek ? Kalimat kedua dari Kaito membuat Rin tertawa. Lalu, dia membalas dari kedua orang itu.

**From : PrincessOrange_RinK  
To : TeTo_CuteGirL  
Subject : Re_Hei (?)  
_Teman baru Teddy ? -_-" Haahaa  
Sama deh, aku juga sendiri di rumah__.  
Niisan pergi. Hmm, udah dulu ya. Aku mau tidur ngantuk nih..  
Oyasuminasai.. Konbanwa Teto-chan.. ^^_**

SEND !

**From : PrincessOrange_RinK  
To : BlueIce_KaiTo  
Subject : Re_Kangen nih  
_What ? Cowok yang aku suka ?  
Enggak enggak. Aku enggak ada cowok yang aku suka.  
Beneran. Udah ah, aku mau tidur -_-"  
Ngantuk tau..  
Oyasuminasai.. Konbanwa, niisan.._**

SEND !

Lalu, Rin memasang earphone untuk mendengarkan lagu 'Kokoro Kiseki' yang sangat ia sukai. Tidak lama, ia bersenandung kecil dan terlelap.

* * *

TBC ~~~ :)

**Author : Wah wah, maaf kalau abal-abal. Dan juga, mungkin ini akan berchapter dikit, tapi banyak banget. Ahh, maaf ! -_-"  
Oh iya, dan mungkin saya update nya lama #digampar  
Dan (banyak banget sih dan dannya ?) terlalu banyak rahasia.. Hehehe XD Enggak papa deh, sedikit misterius #tampang bodoh -_-"  
Well, maaf ya ;(  
R&R please untuk chapter 1 :)) *big smile**

**Salam,  
Rin YahiKonan-Kagamine**


	2. Rin, Len, Teto, and Miku

**R&R reply ~~ :)**

**BloodStained Kagamine Len** : **Wah wah.. Miku jahat ya? Maaf deh buat Miku fan.. *ah, banyak omong saya ini -_-"  
Tetapi, ada kejutan di chapter ini lho.. *walaupun tidak terlalu mengejutkan*  
Proses? Masih belum kepikiran nih.. Soalnya rencananya Author mau jadiin berchapter banyak (kalo sampe)  
Makasih R&Rnya ya.. :DD Makasih udah baca fanfic aneh bin gaje ini.. ^^**

**yuuki arakawa07 : Ahaha.. Iya iya.. Akan saya usahakan tidak memakai spasi.. Arigatou untuk koreksi dan sarannya..  
Ahh, enggak apa. Enggak sok tahu kok.. Well, domo arigatou! XD**

**R1n K4g4m1n3 : Wahh, masih rahasia dong.. *serba rahasia -_-"  
Mungkin iya mungkin tidak #langsung digampar para reader DX**

**Oke.. Update !**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya ! ^^**

**Warning : GAJE ! Aneh ! -_-"**

**

* * *

**Alarm berbunyi kencang. Membangunkan Rin yang sedang tertidur amat pulas. Tangan Rin menggapai-gapai untuk meraih jam alarm di dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Oh iya, sekolah. Ya ampun! Aku lupa merapikan buku untuk nanti!" teriak Rin kaget. Cepat-cepat dia berlari kecil menuju meja belajarnya yang berada di sudut kamar. Dia mencari-cari buku untuk pelajaran hari ini. Maklum dia lupa merapikannya, semalam dia sama sekali tidak belajar sih (Author : Wah wah, Rin malas ya ? *digampar fans Rin + Rin*).

"Uhh, sudah jam 6 lebih 15 lagi!" gerutu Rin. Lalu, dia menuju kamar mandi dan memakai seragam putih dengan rok berwarna biru laut. Dan juga, dasi yang senada dengan roknya. Merasa sudah siap, dia berlari keluar rumah dan segera menuju sekolahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Rin.

_Teto's POV_

"Hei, kalian melihat Rin Kagamine dari kelas XI-A tidak?" tanyaku kepada segerombol anak perempuan di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku memang sedang mencari Rin karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya. Yaaaa, mungkin tidak terlalu penting sih. Lalu, segerombol anak itu menggeleng pelan dan meninggalkanku.  
"Huuh, Rin kau itu di mana sih?" gerutuku. Sesaat setelah ucapanku selesai, seorang perempuan berambut honey blond berlari ke arahku dan dia ngos-ngosan.  
"Hei Teto, ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya Rin kepadaku. Aku tertawa kecil.  
"Wah wah, pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah ngos-ngosan. Ada apa sih? Seperti dikejar maling aja," ujarku sembari mencubit pipi Rin. Rin meringis.  
"Ahh, kau itu. Aku tanya malah balik tanya. Udah, urus dirimu sendiri. Aku mau ke kelas dulu naruh tasku," jawab Rin. Mungkin dia lupa merapikan buku. Hehe, hanya tebakan sih.  
"Ya, cepatlah. Nanti aku mau bicara sesuatu padamu, tetapi sebelum bel masuk ya.. Biar jadi kejutan gitu deh," ujarku. Rin hanya mengangguk pelan.

Di depan pintu kelas XI-A, ada anak perempuan yang dikucir dua di samping. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai membuatnya menjadi sangat manis. Seketika, aku mengernyitkan dahi. _Untuk apa dia di sini?  
_Rin yang ada di sampingnya langsung memasang tampang datar. Dia lalu tersenyum kecut ke arah perempuan itu.  
"Mau apa kau di sini?" tanyaku kepada Miku. Miku hanya tertawa licik dan menjawab, "Huh, kau itu sok ya. Mentang-mentang sudah menjadi SAHABATnya perempuan ini," jawab Miku sambil menekankan kata sahabat.  
"Hatsune, kau ini mau apa di sini? Lebih baik kau pergi. Di sini bukan kelasmu," ujar Rin datar. Dia menjadi bersikap dingin kepada Miku. Aku sudah memaklumi itu, karena Rin sudah bercerita bahwa dia dan Miku sekarang bermusuhan.  
"Nona, aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan ini pada Nona Kagamine, 'selamat atas keberhasilanmu menjadi perempuan populer di sini karena menjadi bintang kelas, dan murid kesayangan para guru'. Itu saja," jawab Miku sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada. Aku sangat marah mendengar perkataan Miku yang berhasil menyayat hatiku!  
"Tutup mulutmu! Kau tidak pantas bicara seperti itu pada Rin!" ujarku sambil menghentakkan kakiku karena marah.  
"Cih, kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa! Sebaiknya diam saja!" balas Miku. Dia menatap sinis diriku.  
"Sudahlah Teto. Hei Hatsune, cuma itu saja yang kau perlukan di sini? Sudah puas? Kalau sudah, silakan pergi dari sini. Sekarang," ucap Rin. Nada bicaranya sangat dingin dan datar. Dia mungkin tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Miku.  
"Iya! Selamat Nona Kagamine! Hahahahaha," jawab Miku. Lalu, dia berlalu dari hadapan kami. Aku hanya bisa mengelus dada. Rin lalu masuk kelas dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Biarkan saja dia, Teto. Dia ingin membuat kita terbawa emosi," ujar Rin ketika aku berada di samping bangkunya. Aku menundukkan kepala. Aku sih baru kenal Rin seminggu yang lalu, tetapi aku sudah merasa jadi sahabat terdekatnya. Aku juga merasa senang bisa berada di dekat Rin.  
"Oh iya. Katanya kau mau membicarakan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Rin. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Rin.

_Rin's POV_

"Oh iya. Katanya kau mau membicarakan sesuatu padaku?" tanyaku. Teto menatapku. Dia mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku.  
"Begini, tadi aku dengar dari Gakupo-sensei kalau ada anak baru yang akan masuk di kelas ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Teto menjelaskan. Aku hanya manggut-manggut.  
"Menurutku? Biasa saja. Tetapi, aku tidak akan suka bila anak itu perempuan yang cerewet dan tukang kritik," jawabku datar. Aku sih tidak terlalu tertarik sama anak baru.  
"Tapi dia itu cowok. Aku tadi sempat lihat kok. Tapi, aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Aku hanya tahu bahwa dia pemuda yang tinggi dan terlihat pintar,"  
"Masa'?"  
"Iya," kata Teto. Aku memandang Teto. Dia memasang tampang meyakinkan.  
"Siapa tahu, dia nanti bisa menyaingimu dan Hatsune.. Hehe.. Itu akan menyenangkan. Hatsune akan tersingkir dari peringkat 2," timpal Teto dengan _evillaugh_nya. Aku tertawa pelan.

Tidak lama setelah kami membicarakan anak baru itu, bel berbunyi. Tanda masuk.

'SREEEEK'. Pintu digeser oleh Megurine-sensei, wali kelas kami. Di sampingnya ada pemuda yang mengikutinya.

_Tunggu! Aku pernah melihatnya! Tapi, di mana ya? Ught! Kenapa jika penting seperti ini aku jadi lupa sih? Ehh tunggu, penting? Enggak juga. Lagian, nanti dia bakal mengenalkan dirinya. Hohoho, tidak perlu cemas, Rin. _Batinku sembari membuka buku Matematika.

"Ohayou minna.." sapa Megurine-sensei sembari memasang senyum hangat. Murid-murid sekelas menjawab, "Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei.."  
"Oke, sebelum memulai pelajaran, Sensei ingin pemuda di samping saya ini mengenalkan dirinya. Silakan," lanjutnya dan menyilakan pemuda itu untuk mengenalkan diri.  
"Ohayou minna. Namaku Len Kagami. Aku dari luar kota dan pindah di sini. Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian. Jadi, mohon bantuannya!" ujar pemuda yang ternyata bernama Len itu.

_Hah? Len? Apa dia itu adalah pemuda yang aku tabrak malam tadi? Iya! Itu dia! Tunggu, kemarin aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia sangat mirip denganku. Mulai dari rambut, mata azure, dan tampang. Kenapa bisa? Masa' sih ada anak di dunia ini yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah mirip sekali. Ehh, tapi tunggu. Bisa saja sih. Tunggu, di sini ada bangku kosong yang tidak terpakai di belakangku. Jadi, dia ada di belakangku dong? Arght! Masa bodoh! Sekarang ini, aku tidak perlu memikirkannya. Ayo Rin, fokus dengan pelajaran. Ehh, tapi pelajaran belum di mulai tau ! Au ah, gelap! _Aku berdebat dengan pikiranku.

"Baiklah, Kagami-san. Kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong di sana," ujar Megurine-sensei. Len mengangguk pelan.

_Len's POV _(Author : Maaf pergantian POVnya terlalu cepat -_-" Mau gimana lagi? Huu, maafkan saya)_  
_

"Baiklah, Kagami-san. Kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong di sana," ujar Megurine-sensei. Aku mengangguk pelan.  
Ketika mataku melihat bangku itu, ada sosok yang membuatku diam sebentar.

_Eh? Bukankah dia perempuan yang tadi malam? Dia Rin! Iya, dia Rin. Mana bisa aku melupakan dia. Dia perempuan yang mirip, uhm ralat! Sangat mirip denganku. _Pikirku.  
Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menuju bangku dan mulai mengikuti pelajaran.

Selama pelajaran, aku tidak henti-hentinya melihat gerak-gerik Rin. Ya, dia membuatku penasaran. Kenapa bisa sosok kami sama? Rambut, sama. Mata, sama. Tampang, sama. Ah, sudahlah.

* * *

Bel berbunyi, tanda istirahat. Aku membereskan buku-buku yang ada di mejaku. Kulihat, Rin dihampiri oleh seorang anak perempuan.

"Rinny~ Ayo ke kantin," ujar perempuan itu. Rin menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahi.  
"Rinny? Makanan dari mana tuh? Kamu sudah pernah makan itu ya, Teto?" tanya Rin kepada perempuan yang tidak lain adalah Kasane Teto.  
"Panggilan untuk seorang sahabat, Rinny.." jawab Teto sembari merangkul Rin. Rin tertawa pelan.

_Ahh, tidak ada salahnya aku menguping mereka. Tapi jangan anggap aku seorang penguping! Aku hanya penasaran dengan Rin. Hehe.. _Batinku sesaat setelah sadar bahwa aku sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah, sudah. Aku lapar. Ayo ke kantin," ujar Rin sembari menarik tangan Teto.  
"Iya.. Pasti kau mau membeli jus jeruk?" tebak Teto. Rin tersenyum. Dan senyumnya itu sangat... MANIS!  
"Tau saja kau ini. Sudah ah, ayoo ayoo.." tarik Rin dan mereka berdua meninggalkan kelas.

_Dia sangat manis saat tersenyum.  
Kenapa ada juga perempuan seperti itu? Manis sekali.. _Aku asyik memikirkan Rin, sampai ada seorang perempuan masuk kelas.

"Ehh? A..anu.. Kau tau... Rin Kagam..mine dari kelas sini?" tanya perempuan itu tergagap. Aku heran.  
"Baru saja dia keluar dari sini," jawabku seadanya. Tiba-tiba, perempuan itu mendekatiku.  
"Kalau boleh tau, kau ini siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu," tanya perempuan itu lagi. Saat ini, dia kelihatan rileks.  
"Aku Len Kagami. Anak baru. Kau sendiri?"  
"Ehm, aku Miku Hatsune. Dari kelas XI-B. Senang berkenalan denganmu.." jawab Miku sembari tersenyum. Wajahnya merah. Aku hanya memperhatikannya.

_Dia tidak kalah manis dengan Rin. Miku, hmm. Lumayan juga dia. Sepertinya, aku mulai tertarik dengannya. _Pikirku.

"Eh, aku baru di kota ini. Jadi, aku mau kau menemaniku keliling kota ini nanti setelah pulang sekolah. Kau mau?" tanyaku. Miku mengangkat kepalanya.  
"Tentu!" jawabnya pasti. Aku tersenyum manis dan berhasil membuat Miku merona merah.

* * *

_Normal POV, in canteen._

"Eh kau tadi lihat tidak Rin? Kagami, si anak baru itu, memperhatikanmu sejak dia hendak duduk di bangku. Entah gerak-geriknya aneh sekali. Dia kadang curi-curi pandang waktu kamu lihat ke depan," cerita Teto panjang lebar. Rin yang ada di seberang meja hanya tersenyum kecil.  
"Mungkin dia melihat papan tulis. Tidak mungkin melihatku," jawab Rin datar. Dia paling malas membicarakan soal lelaki. Teto mendengus kesal.  
"Jadi kau tidak percaya? Benar kok! Dia memandangmu dengan aneh," timpal Teto.  
"Kau saja yang merasa. Aku tidak,"  
"Benar kok!"  
"Terserah," Rin lalu berdiri dan mengajak Teto ke kelas. Di tangan Rin masih ada jus jeruk. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, ada Len yang berada di belakangnya.

Rin membalikkan badan. Langsung saja dia menabrak tubuh Len. Jus yang ada di tangannya tumpah.

"Ahh? Maafkan aku! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" ujar Rin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia belum tau siapa yang ia tabrak.  
"Tak apa kok. Ini juga salahku, tidak seharusnya aku berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling. Maafkan aku juga," jawab Len. Rin mendengar suara itu. Suara itu tidak asing lagi baginya.  
Len.  
"Ka..kaga..mi-san?" ujar Rin pelan. Len memiringkan kepalanya.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Ayo ke UKS! Kau harus mengganti bajumu!" Rin segera menarik tangan Len. Sedangkan Teto hanya melongo.

Tanpa diketahui mereka bertiga, sepasang mata hijau dengan rambutnya yang hijau tosca dan yang terurai, mengamati mereka dengan tatapan sedih, sekaligus sedikit menampakkan wajah cemburu.

* * *

**Author : Wahh.. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2.. Maaf update nya lama -_-" Soalnya saya sekolah dulu, baru pulang jam 11.**

**Untuk yang udah R&R, makasih ya.. Semoga fanfic ini akan berlanjut dan saya tidak malas untuk melanjutkannya.. *anak malas #digampar**

**Dan untuk chapter 2 ini, R&R please.. ^^  
**


	3. Rin? Miku? Arght!

**Wah wah, ada mood buat ngelanjutin nih.. =3  
Saya menunggu R&R chp 2 dan yang ke 3 ini ya..  
Silakan membaca ~**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya ! ^^**

**Warning : GAJE ! Aneh ! -_-"  
Sifat character rada melenceng nih,,  
**

**

* * *

**

_Len's POV_

"Ayo ke UKS! Kau harus mengganti bajumu!" Rin segera menarik tanganku. Sedangkan Teto hanya melongo. Aku sih menurut saja.

"Ehm, sepertinya kau sibuk Rin. Aku ke kelas dulu ya.. Dadah, Rinny~" ujar Teto akhirnya sembari tersenyum nakal.

"Yaya, sana! Aku ke UKS dulu. Ayo, Kagami-san!" jawab Rin. Aku hanya terkikik pelan.

"Ganti bajumu dengan ini ke kamar mandi," ujar Rin sambil menyerahkan seragam yang ada di UKS.

"Sekarang?" tanyaku basa-basi. Rin mendengus kesal.

"Tahun depan. Ya sekaranglah!" jawab Rin sedikit membentak. Aku hanya cengar-cengir ga jelas dan langsung berlari pelan ke kamar mandi.

_Ah, Miku dan Rin. Mereka sama-sama menarik. Tetapi, aku bingung. Aku pilih Rin atau Miku ya? Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi berpikir mereka berdua? Apa aku mencin- cukup! Tidak! Aku tidak menyukai siapa pun! _Aku berdebat dengan pikiranku saat sampai di depan kamar mandi.

"Kenapa belum ganti baju?" tanya Rin ketika melihatku masih berdiri di kamar mandi. Aku tersenyum pelan.

"Ayo temani aku masuk ke sana," jawabku santai. Rin sedikit menampakkan muka terkejut. Lalu dia berkata, "NO,"

"Ayolah, kau hanya menunggu di luar saja. Aku tidak HENTAI tahu," bujukku. Rin diam sejenak.

"Kenapa harus? Bukankah aku baru mengenalmu? Kau juga baru saja mengenalku tadi malam. Itupun tidak sengaja, Kagamine-san. Apa maumu?" tanya Rin datar. _Wah, susah nih._

"Enggak ada. Ya sudah deh," jawabku. Aku kali ini mengalah dulu. Aku pun keluar UKS lagi.

Ketika aku hendak menuju kamar mandi, perempuan berambut hijau tosca berjalan pelan sambil menundukkan mukanya.

"Hatsune-san?" tegurku. Miku menoleh ke arahku.

"Ah? Kagami-san? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Miku. Len hanya menunjuk bajunya yang berwarna orange di dadanya. Miku menatap lamat-lamat.

"Jus..jeruk? Rin kan yang menumpahkannya?" ucap Miku pelan tetapi masih bisa kudengar.

"Kok tahu? Bukankah kau tidak pernah bersamanya? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku. Miku menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau kau mau tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu, temui aku di taman belakang sekolah. Ok?" ujar Miku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan memasang senyum. Muka Miku langsung merona merah.

"Baiklah, aku mau ke kelas dulu. Sayonara," lanjut Miku tergagap.

"Kagami-san! Kau sudah ganti ba-" kalimat Rin berhenti ketika melihat Miku. Tatapan matanya berubah tajam.

"Ohh, kau nona. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Rin datar.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Miku.

"Masa bodoh," ujar Rin. Kali ini lebih datar. Aku langsung menarik tangan Rin dan membawanya ke ruang UKS (maksudku berusaha untuk melerai). Itu membuat Miku berubah ekspresi. Wajahnya berubah sedih dan cemburu. Lalu? Siapa peduli? Aku kan sibuk menarik Rin.

* * *

Ini adalah pelajaran terakhir. Aku sedari tadi mengamati Rin yang sibuk mencatat apa yang Megurine-sensei katakan.

'Teng teng teng'. Tak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi tanda pulang.

15.30 pm.

Itu yang tertera dalam jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tanganku.

"Baiklah, pelajaran kali ini selesai. Kalian boleh pulang," ujar Megurine-sensei. Aku memperhatikannya. Beliau sibuk membereskan buku dan sesekali menyibakkan rambut pinknya yang panjang.

Bukannya aku menyukainya! Masa aku suka sama guru sendiri?

"Rinny~ Kau langsung pulang?" tanya Teto kepada Rin. Rin mengangguk. Lalu, Teto merangkul Rin.

"Baiklah, aku ingin ke rumahmu yaaa. Aku belum pernah ke rumahmu. Lagian, Teddy juga enggak ada di rumah nanti. Yaya?" ujar Teto sembari memasang puppy eyes.

_Tunggu. Teddy? Kasane Ted? Tidak di rumah? Teto? Saudara? What? Teto itu saudaranya Ted ya? Pantas saja mereka mirip. Tetapi, kenapa Ted bilang dia menyukai Teto? Ah, masa bodoh. Lebih baik aku tanya._

"Teddy? Kasane Ted?" tanyaku membuat kedua perempuan di depanku itu menoleh bebarengan. Teto menatapku dan menjawab pelan, "Hei, bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

"Dia saudaramu?" timpalku tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Teto. Teto mengangguk pelan. Aku hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Oh, ya sudah. Aku ada urusan penting. Sampai jumpa, Rin. Sampai jumpa Kasane-san," ujarku sembari berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

_Normal POV_

"What? Dia memanggilmu 'Rin'? Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya? Ohh, jangan-ja..." kalimat Teto terputus.

"Diam. Aku juga tahu. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia memanggilku Rin. Mu.. What? Hubungan? Enggak ada!" teriak Rin. Teto melongo.

"Atau, dia menyukaimu Rin.. Wah, kau beruntung.. " ujar Teto sambil tepuk tangan.

"Hell NO!" Rin menolak mentah-mentah apa yang dikatakan Teto.

"Oh iya, kau boleh ke rumahku. Mumpung rumah juga sepi. Ayo," lanjut Rin. Dia kembali normal. Mudah sekali dia berubah ekspresi.

* * *

"Gomen, Hatsune-san!" ujar Len menghampiri Miku yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon besar. Miku merona merah dan mengangguk pelan.

"Bisa kita mulai?" tanya Miku. Len mengangguk.

Len juga sempat berpikir, padahal dia baru saja mengenal Miku beberapa jam yang lalu. Tetapi, sekarang dia sudah menjadi tempat curhatnya. Dasar Len.

* * *

"Baiklah Teto, aku mau mandi. Kau bisa tiduran dulu di kamarku. Maaf berantakan," ujar Rin. Teto mengangguk. Lalu, dia membuka ponselnya.

"Wah, ada 1 E-mail. Dari siapa nih?" gumam Teto. Lalu, jarinya dengan cepat membuka E-mail itu.

**From : KaSaN3_T3ddy  
To : TeTo_CuteGirL  
Subject : Woy!  
_Adik kecil, aku mau cerita.. Aku punya teman baru kemarin, namanya Len Kagami.  
Kau pasti sudah mengenalnya. Dia berada di kelas XI-A sama denganmu.. Hohoho.. Bagaimana dia?_**

Teto mengerutkan dahi. Tanpa basa-basi dia menjawab.

**From : TeTo_CuteGirL  
To : KaSaN3_T3ddy  
Subject : Re_Woy!  
_Kakak besar, iya aku tahu. Bagaimana?  
Lumayan sih. Tapi dia keliatannya suka sama Rinny~~ Hihihi.._**

Yeah, Teto menekan tombol send. Dan E-mail itu terkirim.

Tak lama, ponsel Teto berbunyi pelan.

**From : KaSaN3_T3ddy  
To : TeTo_CuteGirL  
Subject : Re_Woy!  
_Hah? Kagamine-san? Mungkin juga sih. Soalnya dia cantik, pinter.  
Tapi jangan khawatir adik kecil, lebih cantik kamu untukku.. :)_**

"Ehh?" Teto merona merah ketika membaca baris terakhir E-mail dari Ted. Dia sangat senang sehingga tidak menyadari Rin yang berada di belakangnya membaca E-mail itu.

"Dari Kasane-san? Haduh, dia muji kamu apa tuh.. Wakwak," ujar Rin. Teto menoleh dan mendapati Rin dengan baju putih dan celana jeans selutut. Rambutnya masih basah.

"Uhh, udah deh!" jawab Teto. Mukanya sudah semerah tomat.

"Hehe.. Ya sudah. Kau mandi sana," suruh Rin. Teto mengangguk dan memasukkan ponselnya ke tas. Rin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya itu.

* * *

"What? Jadi begitu. Pantas dia menjadi sangat dingin," ujar Len. Miku mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi, kau harus janji tidak memberitahu siapapun. Ini yang tahu hanya aku dan kau!" jawab Miku.

"Ya sudah Hatsune-san. Oh iya, kau punya alamat E-mail Rin?" tanya Len. Miku tersentak.

_Miku's POV_

"Ya sudah Hatsune-san. Oh iya, kau punya alamat E-mail Rin?" tanya Len. Aku tersentak. Rasa cemburu merasuk ke hatiku.

"Ya. Ini," jawabku sembari menunjukkan ponselku. Len tersenyum senang dan membuatku merona merah.

"Arigatou, Hatsune-san! Terimakasih karena sudah memberi alamat E-mail Rin.. Hehe," ujar Len.

_Kenapa? Kenapa dia memanggil Rin dengan sebutan Rin? Dan dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hatsune-san'? Sudahlah Miku. Jangan terlalu banyak berharap! Rin memang lebih unggul darimu. Kau tidak harus sepenuhnya membencimu. Kau ini hanya terpaksa. Tenang Miku. Kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Len. Sabar.. Keep smile._

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ya. Sayonara!" ujarku sembari melambaikan tangan. Len mengangguk.

"Eh, Hatsune-san!" panggil Len. Aku menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak jadi keliling kota. Mungkin besok. Tetapi aku tidak jadi denganmu, tetapi dengan Rin. Tidak apa'kan?" tanya Len. Hatiku terasa teriris-iris. Kucoba untuk berlaku tegar.

"Iya.. Kamu suka Rin ya? Wah, semoga kamu dan Rin bisa jadian.. Ganbatte, Kagami-san!" jawabku sembari tersenyum. Tetapi senyum palsu. Len mengangguk dan dia berlari untuk pulang. Aku menatap kepergiannya dengan kecewa.

* * *

**Author : Hehe.. Satu rahasia terbongkar.. Kalian akan tahu apa isi rahasia itu jika membaca dengan cermat kalimat monolog Miku.. :)**

**Well, R&R please..**

**Rin : Author, sebenarnya Miku-nee itu suka sama siapa?**

**Len : Iya. Aku ya? *dilindas Road Roller**

**Miku : Aku tuh suka sama orang..**

**Rin : *meluk lengan Len* Len itu saudaraku! Tidak kubiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya!**

**Author : Duh, diam deh. R&R please.. ^^**

**Len : R&R please..**

**Rin : R&R please..**

**Miku : He? *dilempar sandal**

***Gomen jadi rame gini.. Authornya jadi cerewet sekarang -_-"***

**Author : Tambahan! Terimakasih untuk R&Rnya semua.. :D  
**


	4. Love Seed

**Hei.. :D**

**Saya kembali untuk chapter 4.. :D**

**Baiklah, langsung saja ya.. :)  
PS : Siapkan air minum dan obat mata *plak!* karena chapter ini akan panjang.. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya ! ^^**

**Warning : GAJE ! Aneh ! -_-"  
**

**

* * *

**_Normal POV_

"Rinny~~" panggil Teto. Rin menoleh. Mereka berdua sedang menonton acara televisi di ruang tamu.

"Apa?" Rin menjawab datar. Teto mendekatinya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau punya alamat E-mail milik Kagami?" Teto tersenyum nakal. Rin tersentak dan mata azure'nya melebar.

"What? Enggak! Dan enggak akan!" jawab Rin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Teto tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan, "Beneran?" Rin mengangguk meyakinkan.

Tidak lama, ponsel Rin bergetar. Rin menggerutu. Lalu, tanpa basa-basi dia membuka flap ponselnya dan mendapati ada 1 E-mail.

**From : LeN_BananaPrince  
To : PrincessOrange_RinK  
Subject : Hehe  
_Konbanwa, Rin-chan.. Heheh..  
Sedang apa kau?_**

Rin terbelalak. Tidak biasanya Rin kaget dan menampakkan ekspresinya. Teto memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya. Rin menoleh dan menyembunyikan ponselnya. Takut kalau Teto menggeledahnya dan mengejek Rin lagi.

"Ahh, enggak kok. Dari niisan.. Hehe," ujar Rin senyam senyum sendiri. Teto curiga. Tidak biasanya Rin tersenyum seperti itu.

"Ah, aku ke kamar dulu Teto. Kalau kau mau tidur, kau bisa menyusulku. Okay?" lanjut Rin dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Teto memasang evil smile.

**From : PrincessOrange_RinK  
To : LeN_BananaPrince  
Subject : Re_Hehe_  
Yaya, kobanwa Kagami-san.  
Tunggu! Dari mana kau tahu alamat E-mail ku?_**

Rin yang telah merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang berukuran king size, menekan tombol send.

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Aku sempat kaget. Kenapa bisa Len mengirim E-mail kepadaku? Siapa yang memberi alamat E-mail ku? Atau mungkin teman-temannya? Tapi, tadi dia menolak ajakan teman-teman laki-laki di kelasku deh.

'Piip piip piip'. Ponselku berbunyi lagi. Aku berdecak kesal. Lalu, aku menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri takut-takut Teto membuntutiku untuk membaca E-mail ini.

**From : LeN_BananaPrince  
To : PrincessOrange_RinK  
Subject : Re_Hehe  
_Ah, mau tau aja.  
Hm, aku bingung. Kenapa aku bisa dekat denganmu ya?  
Ehhh, tidak terlalu dekat juga sih. Hehe, cuman aku pikir aku dekat banget denganmu.  
Apa karena kita itu SANGAT mirip ya? Hohoho.._**

Aku mengernyitkan dahi ketika membaca E-mail Len.

**From : PrincessOrange_RinK  
To : LeN_BananaPrince  
Subject : Re_Hehe  
_Perasaanmu! Aku tidak merasa apa-apa, Kagami-san!  
Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dulu! Memang kita mirip, tetapi bukan berarti apa-apa ya!_**

Tanpa kusadari, perempuan berambut magenta sedang berada di belakangku dan mencuri baca (?) E-mail Len.

"Wah wah.. Kebetulan sekali. Tadi baru saja dibicarakan sekarang muncul. Dan sekarang, Kagami-san dan Kagamine-san sedang berpacaran dengan diam-diam ya? Hihihi.. Semoga langgeng ya," ujar Teto dengan nada menggoda. Aku kaget dan menoleh pelan ke arah Teto. Aku juga berusaha menyembunyikan ponselku.

"Enggak kok! Aku enggak pacaran!" bantahku. Mendadak, mukaku menjadi panas. Entah kenapa, baru kali ini aku merasakan panas di mukaku. Teto yang melihatku menunjuk wajahku.

"Rinny! Mukamu merah! Kau sudah mulai merasakan cinta!" teriak Teto. Aku lalu melongo.

_Hah? Masa' sih? Enggak! Aku enggak percaya sama yang namanya CINTA! Memang cinta itu apa coba? Cinta itu cuman untuk anak-anak bodoh yang buta! Ehm, kecuali sahabatku ini lho. Tapi sama saja! Aku enggak percaya sama yang namanya cinta! Enggak! ENGGAK! DAN ENGGAKKKKKK! _Raungku dalam hati. Teto lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan merasakan cinta pertama, Rin? Mengaku sajalah," ujar Teto. Aku masih bengong. Teto mengguncangkan tubuhku sembari memanggil namaku, "Rin!" Lalu, tidak lama aku sadar.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Aku tadi sedang berdebat dengan pikiranku. Entah kenapa, sesaat kemudian melintas wajah Len. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku.

_NO! Aku tidak suka dengan Len! Aku tidak akan pernah merasakan cinta! Tidak, dan TIDAK!_

"Rin, kau itu sedang memikirkan Kagami ya? Dari tadi geleng-geleng aja," ujar Teto. Aku menatapnya. Lalu tertawa kecil.

"Enggak. Udah ah. Aku ngantu.." belum selesai, ponselku bergetar lagi. Aku lalu menampakkan ponselku dan membukanya. Ya, E-mail LAGI!

**From : LeN_BananaPrince  
To : PrincessOrange_RinK**  
**Subject : Re_Hehe  
_Len! Panggil saja aku Len! Terlalu panjang memanggilku Kagami-san!  
Ah, iya iya. Tidak. Aku tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak kok._**

Baru aku sadar bahwa Len selalu memanggilku 'Rin'. Lalu aku mengernyitkan dahi membuat Teto merebut ponselku.

"Biar kulihat!" ujar Teto dan membaca E-mail Len. Aku tersentak dan berusaha merebutnya.

"Tidak! Jangan Teto! Jangan! Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Tunggu.. _Len! Panggil saja aku Len! Terlalu panjang untuk memanggilku Kagami-san!_ Ohh.. So sweet.. Hehe," ujar Teto membaca E-mail itu.

"Oh ayolah Teto," ujarku sembari memasang puppy eyes.

"Tak apa. Aku tidak akan membocorkan ini kepada siapapun. Kita'kan sahabat?" jawab Teto sembari merangkulku.

"Domo arigatou, Teto.. Kau memang sahabatku. Walaupun kau ini iseng," timpalku dan mencubit pelan pipi Teto yang halus. Dia hanya meringis dan balik mencubitku.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Pukul 06.15. Rin dan Teto sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Kemarin, Teto sudah membawa seragam ganti. Soal baju untuk tidur, Rin meminjaminya.

"Rin! Ayo berangkat!" teriak Teto. Rin balas berteriak, "Iya iya! Sebentar! Aku ambil ponselku!" Teto lalu keluar rumah dahulu.

Di luar, Teto mengamati sekeliling. Rumah Rin sangat sejuk. Banyak pohon-pohon hijau. Dan juga, rumah Rin yang tingkat dicat warna putih dan orange.

Tidak lama, Rin keluar dan mengunci rumah.

"Ayo berangkat," ujar Rin. Teto mengangguk. Lalu, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

* * *

Ini masih pagi. Hanya ada 2-7 orang yang ada di kelas XI-A. Len salah satunya. Dia sih berada di lorong menghadap ke jendela. Kepala Len ia topang dengan tangannya.

Banyak siswi-siswi yang memperhatikan Len dan berbicara dengan rekannya seperti, "Ehh, dia keren yaa.." atau "Lihat! Itu Kagami-san! Cool yaa.. Kyaaa~" atau pun, "Wah, dia keren banget! Sudah punya cewek belum ya?" dan juga, "Aku ingin jadi ceweknya.. Kyaaa.. Kyaaa.." dengan nada histeris.

Len hanya menganggapinya dengan senyum tipis. Tetapi berhasil membuat mereka berteriak histeris lagi.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, dua gadis berjalan beriringan sambil membicarakan sesuatu. Len tidak merasa asing dengan suara itu. Seketika, terlintas di benaknya.

Rin.

"Rinny~~ Kau itu ya! Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa soal E-mail si _eks eks eks_ kemarin sore! Atau, kau akan tau akibatnya! Kubongkar E-mail mesra dari pemuda itu!" seru Teto membuat muka Rin memerah karena marah.

"Ssssttt! Jangan keras-keras, Teto!" balas Rin sembari membungkam mulut Teto. Teto mengangguk pelan. Takut mendapat death glare Rin.

"Hah? E-mail mesra? Rin sudah punya cowok? Jadi..." Len bergumam lirih. Dia terlihat cemburu.

Ketika Rin dan Teto berjalan di depannya, dia memasang tampang datar dan menatap tajam perempuan bermarga Kagamine.

"Sedang apa kau, Kagami-san?" tanya Teto melihat Len yang menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dan memasukkan tangannya di saku. (Baca : pose cool sang Lenny.. XD)

Len memandang Teto dan menjawab datar, "Bukan urusanmu," Teto tersentak dan menatap lekat-lekat Len. Rin yang melihat Teto beradu pandang dengan Len bingung.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan? Ohh, kau errr, Le..Len?" ujar Rin membuat Teto dan Len menoleh bersama ke arah Rin. Len menatap tajam Rin. (Author : Woaa, Len serem -_-")

"Kenapa kau memandang Rin seperti itu? Kalian berantem ya?" tanya Teto tiba-tiba. Rin memandang Teto dan bertanya lewat wajahnya, "Hah?"

Sedangkan Len tidak merubah ekspresinya. Teto dan Rin memandang Len bingung. Hanya Teto yang menatap Len tetap di mata karena SANGAT bingung. Rin sendiri tidak berani menatap Len seperti apa yang dilakukan Teto. Entah kenapa dia melihat Len seperti ini menjadi takut. Baru kali ini dia merasa seperti itu.

Hening.

Sangat hening.

Mereka bertiga tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun setelah Teto melontarkan pertanyaannya tadi.

Tidak lama, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Ya, mereka berdiam diri di tempat hampir setengah jam. Kali ini, pelajaran di mulai pukul 07.00 tepat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Len's POV_

Sudah seminggu aku bersekolah di Vocaloid High School. Aku sudah mempunyai banyak teman. Seperti Gakupo si kepala terong, Ted ya dia kembarannya Teto, dan Mikuo. Mikuo Hatsune adalah sepupunya Miku.

Saat ini, pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai. Megurine-sensei sedang menulis entah apa di papan tulis. Bukannya aku tidak tahu, tetapi aku malas mengikuti pelajaran.

Kenapa? Pertanyaan bagus!

Itu karena sedari tadi aku memikirkan perkataan Teto lima hari yang lalu tentang E-mail mesra yang dikirim seseorang ke Rin. Aku benci! Benci sekali!

Cemburu? Tidak!

.

.

.

Err, baiklah! Iya aku mengaku! Aku cemburu! SANGAT CEMBURU! Api di hatiku berkobar-kobar! Aku lupa bilang? Aku menyuka..., tidak!

Aku CINTA dengan Rin.

Entah kenapa, aku sekarang ingin dekat dengan Rin. Padahal, aku baru mengenalnya seminggu yang lalu. Tidak lama, terlintas di pikiranku.

Hatsune.

Dia mungkin kecewa karena dulu aku memutuskan janji dengannya. Ah, tak apa. Sekarang ini, aku ingin fokus dengan Rin!

Siapa cowok yang berani mengirim E-mail mesra ke Rin! Rin itu milikku tahu! Aku tahu aku egois! Tetapi aku jujur. (Author : Wah wah wah, Len. Kau sadis -_-")

Lalu, karena aku sudah bertekad bulat ingin mengetahui siapa cowok itu, aku melempar kertas ke Rin.

_Rin, kau sudah punya pacar ya?_

Ketika Rin telah membaca surat itu, dia mengernyitkan dahi dan menoleh ke arahku. Tak lama, kertas dari Rin datang.

_Hah? Enggak! Aku tidak punya pacar! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Len?_

Aku cukup senang Rin memanggilku Len. Tidak dengan sebutan Kagami-san. Segera aku menulis balasan dan melemparnya lagi ke Rin.

_Enggak. Lalu, kenapa Teto bilang E-mail mesra tadi? Err, maaf kalau terkesan aku ingin tahu urusan orang._

Rin menoleh lagi ke arahku. Mukanya merah. Mungkin dia marah? Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa cowok itu.

_What the hell? Enggak! Teto itu ngaco!  
Iya! Kau itu ingin sekali tahu urusan orang! Cih._

Rin melempar kertas itu ke arahku. Sialnya, kertas itu mendarat di depan Teto yang ada di depanku dan di samping Rin. Teto membungkuk dan mengambil kertas itu.

Teto membaca kertas itu di bawah. Takut ketahuan Megurine-sensei yang riang menjelaskan materi kepada kami.

Tidak lama, Teto menoleh ke arahku dan ke arah Rin dan memasang senyum licik. Dia menuliskan sesuatu. Aku harap, dia tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Lalu dia meletakkannya pelan di mejaku.

_Wah wah Kagami-san. Kau suka Rin ya? Buktinya kau cemburu saat aku mengatakan bahwa Rin dikirimi E-mail mesra._

Wajahku merah seketika. Lalu, dengan cepat aku membalasnya dan melemparkannya ke kepala Teto. Teto hanya meringis dan menatapku sinis.

_Apa kau bilang? Cemburu? NO! Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu. Hanya saja, masa' cewek kaya Rin bisa dikirimi E-mail mesra tanpa emosi apapun._

Teto terkikik pelan. Sedangkan Rin menatapnya dengan bingung. Lalu, Teto iseng memberikannya ke Rin. Aku berusaha menahannya. Tetapi, kertas itu terlanjur sudah di genggam tangan Rin yang halus.

"What?" Rin berteriak setelah meremas kertas dariku. Seketika seisi kelas menoleh ke arahnya. Megurine-sensei menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa Kagamine-san?" tanya Megurine-sensei. Rin menutup mulutnya dan kembali duduk. Teman-teman sekelas menertawakannya. Rin hanya menahan malu dengan menutup wajahnya dengan buku. Aku terkikik.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Arght! Teto! Kenapa kau menulis seperti itu?" seru Rin sambil mengacak-acak rambut honey blondnya sampai berantakan. Walaupun akhirnya Rin kembali merapikannya. (Author : Haha -_-")

"Gomennasai, Rin-chan. Tapi itu memang benar. Kagami-san menyukaimu!" jawab Teto. Tanpa di sadari mereka, sepasang mata berwarna hijau melihat mereka dengan tatapan cemburu.

"Hah? Menyukaiku? Menurutku, dia itu menyukai..." Rin menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat Miku berjalan mendahului mereka. Lalu, dia membalikkan badan.

"Wah wah, dasar. Nona Kagamine, kau itu ganjen sekali ya. Sekarang mulai PDKT dengan Kagami-san ya? Ckck," ujar Miku. Dia menatap sinis Rin. Rin balik menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, menusuk, dan datar.

"Hmph! Rin, sepertinya ada suara di sini. Pergi yuk. Mungkin ada setan kecil," ujar Teto sembari menarik lengan Rin. Rin lalu memasang senyum SANGAT licik seperti mengatakan, "Lihat! Teto lebih baik darimu, Hatsune!"

Miku terpaku dan menatap Rin dengan tidak percaya.

Di kantin..~~

"Tidak sia-sia aku berteman denganmu," ujar Rin. Teto mendengus kesal.

"Jadi, kau hanya memanfaatkanku untuk menyindir Hatsune?" tanya Teto. Dia menggembungkan pipinya. Terlihat amat lucu.

"Ahahaha.. Tidak.. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu kepada Teto, sahabat terbaikku.." jawab Rin dan iseng mencubit pipi Teto. Teto pun menanggapinya dengan tersenyum senang dan mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Lho, kamu Kagamine-san kan? Wah.. Lama tidak bertemu yaa.." ujar seseorang. Rin dan Teto menoleh. Mata Rin langsung melebar.

"Ah? Rui-nee? RUI-NEECHAN!" seru Rin dan langsung memeluk perempuan yang tadi menegur Rin. Ya, Kagene Rui. Dia adalah senior Rin. Dari kelas X, Rin selalu bersama dengan Rui dan tentu juga Miku. Tetapi, setelah semester akhir dan tahun ini, Rui sibuk karena ada banyak ujian.

"Aduh, Rin.. Sudah, jangan berlebihan deh. Haha.. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Rui sembari mengacak-acak rambut blond Rin. Rin menggerutu.

"Aku baik, Rui-nee.. Bagaimana kabar Rui-nee dan Rei-nii?" tanya Rin. Muka Rui memerah.

"Sa- sama baiknya kok. Ehh, mana sahabatmu yang twinstail itu?" Rui balik tanya mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang Rei, kekasih Rui. Seketika, ekspresi Rin berubah. Tadinya dia ceria, sekarang berubah datar.

"Entah. Oh iya, ini Kasane Teto.. Dia sahabat terbaikku lho.. Nah Teto, ini Kagene Rui. Seniorku," ujar Rin sembari memasang senyum.

"Iya. Panggil saja saya Teto, neechan.. Senang bertemu dengan Rui-nee," balas Teto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Wah, namamu Teto ya? Nama yang manis. Tidak jauh dari orangnya.. Iya, kau bisa memanggilku Rui-nee.. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu," Rui membalas uluran tangan Teto. Rui sudah tidak terlalu menghiraukan Miku. Muka Teto merah. Senangnya dipuji.. Haha

'Teng teng teng'. Bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

"Ahh, sudah saatnya aku masuk. Sampai jumpa lagi Teto dan Rin!" ujar Rui sembari melambaikan tangan. Teto dan Rin tersenyum dan balas melambaikan tangan.

* * *

_Di kelas XI-A_

"Selamat siang anak-anak," sapa Megurine-sensei.

"Selamat siang Megurine-sensei!" jawab murid-murid.

"Saya ingin menyampaikan pengumuman. Siang ini, para guru akan rapat. Jadi, kalian diperbolehkan pulang lebih awal," lanjut Megurine-sensei. Para murid bersorak-sorai senang mendengar itu.

"Wah wah, lucky day!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut ungu kepada Len. Len terkekeh.

"Benar! Haha.. Oh iya, kau nanti pulang saja duluan. Aku ada urusan sedikit," jawab Len. Si kepala terong, Gakupo mengangguk.

Tak lama, para murid keluar ruangan. Rin dan Teto masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya.

Lalu, Len mendekati Rin.

"Nee, kau nanti pergilah ke taman belakang sekolah. Aku mohon," ujar Len. Rin menoleh dan mendapatin Len sedang menggabungkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memasang puppy eyes, memohon.

"Wah wah, kencan ya?" sindir Gakupo. Rin menoleh ke arah Gakupo dan menatap tajam pemuda itu. Gakupo yang takut, bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Len.

"Baiklah. Tapi awas kau jika macam-macam," jawab Rin akhirnya.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang saja dulu. Bye bye.." ujar Teto akhirnya. Rin menghela nafas dan melanjutkan membereskan bukunya. Sedangkan Len sudah melesat ke taman belakang sekolah.

Si kepala terong masih melongo.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" bentak Rin sambil memasang death glare.

"Enggak. Hanya saja, aku ingin bilang. Len mungkin menyukaimu," jawab Gakupo. Lalu dia segera berlari keluar. Takut mendapat hadiah dari Rin.

"Cih, kenapa semuanya menganggap Len itu menyukaiku? Huh. Ehh tunggu? Kenapa aku mau memanggilnya Len?" gumam Rin. Kini kelas kosong jadi dia bebas bergumam.

"Ah, masa bodoh!" ujar Rin akhirnya. Lalu, tasnya ia gendong dan segera berjalan pelan menuju taman.

* * *

**Nee.. :D  
Chapter 4 owari.. Oh iya, maaf Rated T belum kelihatan -_-"  
Rated T akan saya mulai dari chapter 5! So, tunggu ya..  
**

**Rin : What? Apa yang akan dilakukan Len dengan versi Rated T?**

**Len : Nyium Rin-chan.. *meluk Rin***

**Rin : *blush* BAKA!**

**Author : Biarkan saja dua anak itu.. Yang penting, R&R please..**

**Len : R&R please..**

**Rin : R&R please.. Or r&r! ROAD AND ROLLER! *evil laugh**

**-_-"  
PS : OH iya, di chp 3 yang E-mail dari Ted itu yang dimaksud 'Kagamine-san' adalah Rin.. Lalu, yang Rin memanggil marga Len waktu Len mengajaknya untuk ditemani, itu sih kesalahanku -_-"  
Terimakasih untuk Rina Aria dan yang lainnya yang sudah mengoreksi fic saya.. Domo arigatou minna! X)  
**


	5. I love you!

**Yosh! Saya kembali!**

**Maaf kelamaan update.. Hohoho..**

**Okay, to the point yak!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya ! ^^**

**Warning : GAJE ! Aneh ! -_-"  
Siapkan air minum, karena chapter ini akan panjang.. ^^**

**

* * *

**_Rin's POV_

Aku segera ke taman belakang sekolah seperti yang diminta Len. Aku sih bingung. Buat apa anak itu memanggilku ke sana?

"Nee, Len!" panggilku. Len yang berada di bawah pohon sambil menyandarkan badannya menoleh dan memasang senyum yang—aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku sudah datang nih," lanjutku. Lalu, aku mengambil ponsel dan mengetikkan sesuatu untuk Kaito.

"Ehm, aku hanya ingin bicara sesuatu. Boleh?" tanya Len. Aku mengangguk pelan dan mengirim sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya, siapa yang dimaksud Teto tentang E-mail mesra itu?" tanya Len. Aku tersentak. Rona merah membentuk di pipiku. Aku berusaha agar Len tidak melihatnya.

"Errr, Teto itu ngaco! Ngaco! Tunggu, kenapa kau tanya-tanya soal itu lagi?" ujarku dengan nada agak membentak. Len menggaruk kepalanya.

"Eh? A...anu itu, anu aku itu.. Ahh ak..." kalimat Len yang acak-acakan dan yang tergagap aku potong.

"Apa?" gertakku. Len masih menggaruk kepalanya. Aku lalu mendengus kesal.

"Kalau enggak ada yang penting, aku mau pulang!" ujarku. Len berhenti menggaruk kepalanya dan mengangkat muka. Senyum tipis berkembang.

"Aku antar ya?" tawarnya. Aku terhenyak pelan dan memandangnya bingung.

_Ada urusan apa dia mau mengantarku pulang? Duh, dia ini mulai aneh lama-lama!_

"Enggak. Enggak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Terimakasih atas tawaranmu," jawabku datar. Lalu, aku berlalu meninggalkannya.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat! Dekat sekali!

Len menggenggam lenganku.

"Ayolah. Kali ini saja aku mengantarmu pulang," ujarnya. Nada Len memohon. Puppy eyes juga sudah dia pasang sebaik mungkin. Aku menggerutu dan menjawab pelan, "Terserah,"

Aku hanya mengikuti Len dari belakang. Tiba-tiba, wajah Miku terlintas di wajahku.

Seketika dadaku terasa sesak. Aku kembali mengingat kejadian dulu saat Miku terang-terangan berkata dia membenciku. (Tentunya setelah dia mengirim E-mail kepadaku dong ya).

Aku ingin sekali bercerita pada seseorang tentang masalah ini walaupun aku sedikit demi sedikit melupakannya.

Tetapi, aku ingin bercerita! Lalu aku bercerita sama siapa? Kepada Teto lewat E-mail? Nggak seru!

Ke rumahnya Teto? Enggak! Nanti ada Ted!

Len.

Hah? Len? Masa' sih? Entahlah. Mungkin bisa juga dengan Len.

* * *

_Len's POV_

Aku berhasil mengajak Rin pulang bareng. Oh iya aku lupa memberitahukan ini. Apartemen yang aku tinggali dan dengan rumah Rin tidak memiliki jarak yang terlalu jauh. Kau tahu? Aku bisa tahu rumah Rin karena aku bertanya dengan Gakupo, Mikuo, dan Ted. Yah, mereka juga sempat mencurigaiku bahwa aku suka Rin.

"Hei Len. Kau kenal Hatsune?" tanya Rin akhirnya. Aku menoleh dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Rin menghela nafas.

"Emm, boleh aku menceritakan sesuatu? Aku butuh teman cerita," ujar Rin.

"Tentu Rin! Ayo ke bangku itu!" ajakku sambil menarik lengan Rin.

Lalu, kami pun duduk di bangku yang aku tunjuk. Bangku itu terletak di dekat taman kota Vocaloid. Rin duduk dan melepaskan tasnya. Rambut honey blondnya tertiup angin dan memperlihatkan kecantikkan gadis itu.

_Manis sekali.. Wow, baru kali ini aku tahu ada gadis seperti Rin. Tidak salah aku suka dengannya.._

"Lalu, kau mau cerita apa tentang Hatsune?" tanyaku. Aku tidak ingat sama sekali tentang cerita Hatsune dulu.

"Begini ceritanya. Dulu, aku dan Hatsune bersahabat dekat. Kami selalu bersama. Peringkat kami saja tidak kalah dekat. Yaa, peringkat satu dan dua deh. Tetapi, pada awal kelas XI ini, dia menjauhiku dan bilang bahwa dia membenciku. Entah kenapa dia seperti itu. Aku dulu terasa terpukul dan sangat kecewa. Tetapi, lama-lama aku melupakannya karena ada Teto yang selalu ada di sampingku. Tapi sama saja! Hatsune selalu membayang-bayangiku. Aku sempat membenci Hatsune karena dia selalu mencari masalah denganku setiap kami bertemu. Yah, dia selalu berkata yang membuat hatiku seperti teriris-iris. Dia juga selalu menyindirku! Memang salahku itu apa sampai-sampai dia berlaku seperti itu? A..aku..ku..Huu huu!" kalimat Rin terpotong karena dia menangis duluan. Butiran-butiran air mata mengalir di pipinya yang lembut.

Aku terkejut melihat Rin yang menangis. Baru kali ini aku melihat Rin menangis. Karena aku tidak tega, segera saja aku menarik Rin dalam pelukanku. Aku lalu teringat cerita Miku tentang Rin.

"Tenang Rin. Kau harus tenang," ujarku berusaha menenangkan Rin. Rin menepuk-nepuk dadaku (Author : Jangan HENTAI mind dulu ya!) dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

_Cerita enggak ya? Bukannya aku sudah janji buat tidak beri tahu siapa-siapa? Aduh, cerita enggak ya? Ah, cerita aja! Buat Rin, akan aku lakukan apa aja! Ohh, aku lupa bilang. Aku udah enggak tertarik nih sama Hatsune. Dia enggak nongol sih. Rin juga makin hari makin cantik. Ups, back to story guys!  
_

"Anu Rin, aku juga mau cerita. Tapi kau jangan nangis dong," aku lalu bicara. Rin berhenti terisak dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dari wajahnya, bisa terbaca dia bertanya, "Apa?"

"Begini, aku sempat diajak Hatsune ke belakang sekolah. Dia menceritakan seperti ini,"

* * *

**_Flash Back~~ _**(Author : Maaf kalau tulisannya salah -_-" Mohon kritikannya di review.. X)

"Aku dulu adalah sahabatnya. Kami sangat dekat dari kelas X. Lalu, di semester 1 Rin meraih peringkat satu. Sedangkan aku dua. Aku sempat cemburu dengannya. Karena, ehem. Maaf kalau ini terkesan _childish, _karena dia populer dan terpintar. Malamnya, aku berniat untuk tidak terlalu sering dengannya. Yah aku memang egois," ujar Miku panjang lebar.

Aku mengangguk.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau membencinya?" tanyaku.

"Itu semua keinginan orang tuaku. Mereka mau, aku tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya dan bilang kalau aku membenci Rin. Itu karena aku tidak bisa peringkat satu karena Rin. Yah, memang egois sekali dan konyol. Awalnya, aku menolak mentah-mentah. Akhirnya, mereka marah dan me..menampar...ku. Aku terpaksa mengikutinya. Dan saat itu juga, aku mengirim E-mail kepada Rin bahwa aku membencinya sepenuh hatiku. Lalu, hari demi hari aku melewatinya tanpa Rin. Aku sudah terbiasa karena aku sudah memiliki teman baru, Akita Neru. Entah kenapa juga, aku sekarang menjadi dingin bila di dekatnya. Aku sekarang juga membencinya karena aku cembu... Ehh, maksudku sekarang aku benci karena dia selalu menghalangiku menjadi peringkat satu!" jawab Miku panjang lebar.

Kalimat setelah nama itu membuatku bingung. Cembu? Ah, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Langsung saja aku sadar akan cerita Miku dan tersentak kaget. (Author : Maaf terlalu lebay! -_-")

"What? Jadi begitu. Pantas dia menjadi sangat dingin karena perlakuanmu," ujarku. Miku mengangguk pelan dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tapi, kau harus janji tidak memberitahu siapapun. Ini yang tahu hanya aku dan kau!" jawab Miku.

"Ya sudah Hatsune-san. Oh iya, kau punya alamat E-mail Rin?" tanyaku memberanikan diri. Miku mengangkat kepalanya. Sekilas ada gambar kecewa di wajahnya.

"Ya. Ini," jawab Miku sembari menunjukkan ponselnya. Aku tersenyum senang dan langsung mencatat alamat E-mail Rin.

"Arigatou, Hatsune-san! Terimakasih karena sudah memberi alamat E-mail Rin.. Hehe," ujarku seraya menutup flap ponsel dan jingkrak-jingkrak (?) enggak jelas.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ya. Sayonara!" ujar Miku sembari melambaikan tangan. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Eh, Hatsune-san!" panggilku tiba-tiba. Lupa mengatakan sesuatu.. Hehe.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak jadi keliling kota. Mungkin besok. Tetapi aku tidak jadi denganmu, tetapi dengan Rin. Tidak apa'kan?" tanyaku. Miku diam sebentar.

"Iya.. Kamu suka Rin ya? Wah, semoga kamu dan Rin bisa jadian.. Ganbatte, Kagami-san!" jawab Miku sembari memasang senyum. Aku merona merah. Aku mengangguk.

_Kenapa aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan ya? Entah karena suka, atau karena ingin mengangguk saja?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Iya! Aku suka! _Batinku. Lalu, aku langsung berlari untuk pulang._  
_

_**End Flash Back~~  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Aku bercerita panjang lebar. Tetapi bagian Miku menanyakan aku suka dengannya tidak sama sekali! Bisa-bisa aku mati di tempat! *lebay dah

"Le...len? Miku bercerita kepadamu?" tanya Rin dengan muka tidak percaya. Aku asal jawab 'iya'. Rin menatapku dengan aneh.

_Rin's POV_

"Le...len? Miku bercerita kepadamu?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Len mengangguk. Aku menatap Len dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mana mungkin Miku mau bercerita pada laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya? Bukankah dia pernah bilang kalau dia tidak mau bercerita dengan cowok yang baru dikenalnya? Atau Miku su... Cukup!

"Kenapa?" Len memiringkan kepalanya. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Ehhmm, Rin. Aku mau bicara. Tadi waktu di taman aku belum sempat," ujar Len. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Rin, a...ak..aku...su...ss...ka...ka..mu!" ujar Len tergagap. Yang jelas, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan. Perlahan aku mengusap air mataku.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Len menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku...suka kamu, Rin!" jawab Len. Aku kaget setengah mati.

_APA! WHAT THE HELL!_

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi dengan perasaanku! Maafkan aku Rin!" lanjut Len sembari membungkukkan kepalanya.

Aku menggigit bagian bawah bibirku. Bingung mau menjawab apa. Lalu, ide terlintas di kepalaku.

"Tetapi aku tidak! Maafkan aku juga Len. Maaf. Aku tidak menyukaimu. Kita sebaiknya berteman saja. Maafkan aku," jawabku dengan berat hati. Len mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

Len diam. Aku diam.

Hening.

Sangat hening, sampai aku berbicara.

"Sebaiknya kau dengan Miku saja. Karena dia lebih pant...ugh!" kalimatku terpotong karena sesuatu mendarat tepat di bibirku.

_WHAT? LEN! DIA! MENCIUMKU! NO! ADUH! AKU MIMPI APA BARUSAN? My God! Ini adalah My First Kiss! No! No! Huaaaaaaaaa!  
_

"Ugh!" seruku ketika ciuman kami berakhir. Len bernafas berat dan langsung mencari oksigen. *Ya iyalah!*

"Le...len?" ujarku lirih. Len menatapku lagi dengan tatapan sayu.

"Maafkan aku Rin," ujar Len. Aku menatapnya.

Tidak lama, cairan hangat mengalir di pipiku.

"Kembalikan! Kembalikan ciuman pertamaku!" teriakku. Len memajukan badannya dan mengangkat wajahku.

"Maafkan aku Rin. Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu!" jawab Len. Aku menepis tangannya dan mengangkat tasku.

"Seharusnya aku tidak ada di sini! Aku salah mengenalmu! Aku salah!" teriakku lagi lalu aku berlari secepat mungkin untuk menuju rumahku.

"RIN!" panggil Len. Aku tidak menggubrisnya. Aku terus berlari. Butir-butir air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku.

Aku tidak peduli orang-orang menatapku aneh.

Aku tidak peduli orang-orang bertanya ada apa denganku.

Aku hanya ingin pulang!

* * *

_Normal POV_

Rin melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat dengan kasar. Lalu, dia menyentuh bibirnya.

"BAKA!" teriaknya. Dengan cepat dia menuju kamar mandi dan mengusap-usap bibirnya hingga memerah.

Tidak lama, dia mandi dan segera pergi ke tempat tidur.

* * *

20.15 pm.

Rin tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Air mata mengalir kembali di matanya.

"Ugh! Kenapa Len? Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Huu..huu" isak Rin. Kejadian tadi berputar lagi di pikirannya dengan jelas.

Rin menangis lagi. Berkali-kali dia mengusap air mata itu dengan tangannya.

'Piip piip piip'. Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Rin berbunyi. Ada 1 E-mail masuk.

**From : TeTo_CuteGirL  
To : PrincessOrange_RinK  
Subject : Rinny~  
_Rinny~~  
Kamu sedang apa sekarang?  
Aku ingin ke rumahmu.. Boleh ya?_**

Rin menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak salahnya Teto ke sini lagi. Aku ingin bercerita!" gumam Rin pelan.

**From : PrincessOrange_RinK  
To : TeTo_CuteGirL  
Subject : Re_Rinny~  
_Iya, Teto.  
Aku butuh teman sekarang. Cepatlah kesini.  
Oke?_**

Rin menekan tombol Send. Lalu, dia kembali menatap kosong langit-langit kamar.

Tidak lama, balasan Teto datang.

**From : TeTo_CuteGirL  
To : PrincessOrange_RinK  
Subject : Re_Rinny~  
_Oke! Yosh!  
Aku (kira-kira) lima menit lagi ke sana, say!_**

Rin tersenyum pelan. Lalu dia terus menatap jam dinding.

* * *

'Ting tong, ting tong'. Bel rumah Rin berbunyi.

Teto menekan bel itu berulang-ulang. (Author : Ihh, Teto iseng deh!)

"Sebentar!" ujar Rin dari dalam. Teto mengais-ais sesuatu lewat ujung sepatunya.

"Masuklah, Teto. Cepat," ujar Rin. Teto mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung masuk tanpa menghiraukan wajah Rin yang merah karena habis menangis.

"Yohei.. Shion-sensei di mana? Kok dari kemarin kemarin dan kemarin dan kemarin enggak ada?" tanya Teto. Rin hanya duduk di sofa tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Teto.

Teto yang merasa dia berbicara panjang lebar tidak dihiraukan menatap Rin.

"Hei Rin! Kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau menangis ya? Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Akan kuhajar dia!" Teto melontarkan beribu pertanyaan. Rin hanya tersenyum getir. Lalu, dia langsung menubruk Teto dan menangis sejadi-jadinya seperti tadi sore.

"Le...dia! Di...a! Ci...mm..ku!" ujar Rin. Kata-katanya sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Teto.

"Hah? Apa? Ulangi dong. Hentikan dulu tangisanmu, Rin. Lalu baru bicara dengan benar," saran Teto. Rin lalu menatap Teto sayu. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia berhenti terisak.

"Len! Dia! Mencium! Ku!" ujar Rin terpotong-potong tetapi masih jelas. Teto terbelalak.

"APA?" teriak Teto kaget. Rin mengangguk pelan.

"Dia berani menciummu?" tanya Teto. Rin mengangguk lagi.

"Dia bilang, dia suka sama aku. Waktu aku bilang kalau aku tidak suka dia, dia spontan langsung cium aku!" jawab Rin. Teto menatapnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau terima saja?" mata Rin melebar. Teto tersenyum.

"Haha.. Dia melakukan itu mungkin karena obsesi suka denganmu SANGAT BESAR!" lanjut Teto. Rin menggeleng.

"Ah, kita selesaikan saja besok. Sekarang kau istirahat dulu. Lihat matamu bengkak," ujar Teto sambil menunjuk mata azure Rin yang bengkak.

"Baiklah. Kau temani aku terus ya?" jawab Rin. Teto mengangguk dan menggandeng sahabatnya itu.

Malam semakin sunyi. Teto dan Rin sudah terlelap.

Rin sangat kaget dengan kejadian tadi sore.

_Kenapa Len berani melakukan seperti itu langung pada Rin?_

_

* * *

_

**YOSH! Akhirnya selesai juga..**

**Maaf saya telat update -_-"**

MOHON R&Rnya..

**Sehari minimal R&R 3-5 kali yaa.. Hohho *evil laugh**

**Please minna**

**Saya ingin ada yang support**

**Agar saya bisa melanjutkan fic ini..**

**Domo arigatou! ^^**

**Rin + Len : Road and ROLLER!**

**Author : Ekk  
**


	6. Punishment

**Yosh! Rin-chan again.. :D  
Oke, menurut Yosuke-nii, kurang seru ya adegan KISU nya O/O  
Baiklah, Rated T akan makin kelihatan mulai dari chp ini! YOSH!  
Update~~  


* * *

**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya ! ^^**

**Warning : GAJE ! Aneh ! -_-"  
Siapkan air minum, karena chapter ini akan panjang.. ^^**

**

* * *

**

_Normal POV_

06.30 am.

Rin melangkah gontai. Teto berjalan di sampingnya sambil terus menatap layar ponselnya. Rin tidak terlalu menghiraukan Teto.

.

.

Di koridor dekat ruang kelas XI-A, Rin mendapati Len sedang menatap kosong ke bawah dan dia menopang tubuhnya di batas jendela. (Author : Kelas ini ada di atas, jadi Len melihat ke bawah..)

"Hei Rin, lihatlah si Kagami itu. Dia mungkin sedang memikirkanmu. Hahaha," bisik Teto. Rin diam dan memalingkan mukanya dari Len. Len sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Rin dan Teto.

"Ohayou, Kagamine-san.." sapa Gakupo yang muncul dari arah berlawanan. Seketika Len menoleh dan mendapati Rin sedang berdiri mematung di depan pintu kelas.

"...ri..n"

"..le..len.."

"Teto!" Teto menyerukan namanya sendiri. Rin dan Len menoleh bersamaan. Teto langsung blushing di tempat dan cengar-cengir enggak jelas.

Rin memalingkan muka lagi dan berjalan cepat masuk kelas. Len menatapnya sayu.

"Hoy, bro. Kenapa kau menatap Kagamine-san dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu?" tanya Gakupo sembari mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Len. (Author : Hoaey! Ini enggak yaoi loh!)

Len langsung memalingkan muka dan kembali menatap ke bawah. Gakupo hanya menghela nafas.

"Hei, Len! Gakupo! Apa kabar?" teriak seorang pemuda berambut hijau tosca sambil melambaikan tangan. Gakupo dan Len menoleh bebarengan.

"Yoo, Mikuo! Kau sendiri bagaimana? Lama sekali kita tidak kumpul. Mana Ted?" ujar Gakupo sembari merangkul Mikuo. Len hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, ada apa dengan Len?" bisik Mikuo tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Gakupo.

"Sepertinya dia patah hati," balas Gakupo. Len masih tetap dengan posisinya yang tadi. Dia enggan berbicara dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Dengan?"

"Yah, anak paling populer di sini. Kagamine-san," jawab Gakupo. Mikuo manggut-manggut dan kembali berbisik.

"Wah wah, dia sudah merasakan apa yang namanya cinta ya? Ckck, memang cinta itu menyakitkan. Ahahaha,"

"Hah, kau itu tega sekali dengan Len. Sadis," bisik Gakupo sembari menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan ... aneh!

"Ah sudahlah. Oh iya, kau tadi tanya Ted di mana? Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dia sedang mengirim E-mail dengan seorang cewek yang alamat E-mail'nya ada...mmm, pokoknya ada Cutegirl gitu deh! Lupa aku," ujar Mikuo panjang lebar.

"Cewek baru ya? Oy Len, sepertinya kau sedang patah hati. Lebih baik kau tanyakan pada Ted si Master of Love," Gakupo tertawa. Len tidak bergeming.

"Ah baiklah. Aku dan Gakupo hendak menghampiri Ted. Kalau kau mau, menyusullah!" ujar Mikuo langsung menarik tangan Gakupo.

.

.

.

* * *

"Rin, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Teto sambil menyenggol lengan Rin. Ya, ada tugas untuk kelas XI-A siang ini.

"_Owari!_" jawab Rin.

"Hei, Kagamine-san! Kasane-san! Bisa tidak sih kepala kalian tidak menghalangi papan tulis?" ujar seorang perempuan berambut merah tua dengan ketus.

Rin dan Teto menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat aku?" lanjut perempuan itu sambil menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Cih, siapa juga yang melihatmu. Sudi sekali," jawab Rin datar. Teto hanya menambahi dengan kata, "Baka!"

"Huh, berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu kepada seorang Namine Ritsu!" ujar Ritsu sambil menatap kedua orang di depannya dengan tajam.

"Peduli apa aku sama lelucon murahan seperti itu. Konyol," balas Rin. Teto terkikik pelan.

Muka Ritsu merah. Langsung saja dia menggebrak meja.

"DIAM KAU KAGAMINE! MENTANG-MENTANG KAU INI MURID POPULER DI SINI, JANGAN BERANI KAU BERLAKU SEPERTI ITU PADAKU, ANAK SEORANG KEPALA SEKOLAH DI SINI! JANGAN HARAP ATAS PERLAKUANMU ITU, AYAHKU AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!" teriak Ritsu dengan kasar. Murid-murid menengok ke arah Ritsu dan menatapnya bingung. Tidak terkecuali Len dan Teto.

"PEDULI AMAT. AKU ENGGAK PEDULI SAMA GERTAKANMU ITU," Rin membalas ucapan Ritsu dengan nada tinggi tetapi tidak kasar.

Len tiba-tiba berdiri dan mendekati Rin.

"Hei Namine, kau pikir dengan gertakanmu itu orang seperti Rin bisa menyerah begitu saja?" ujar Len. Rin, Teto, Ritsu, dan yang lainnya (?) terbelalak.

"Gertakanmu itu hanya lelucon murahan. Konyol sekali," timpal Rin tanpa menghiraukan Len.

"HEY KAGAMI! KAU ITU IKUT CAMPUR URUSAN ORANG SAJA! MEMANG KAU INI SIAPA HUH?" jawab Ritsu. Kilatan matanya menandakan kebencian.

"Aku sahabatnya. Protes?" jawab Len. Ritsu tertegun. Rin terbelalak. Teto bergumam, "So sweet.."

"Ck. Diam kau Len! Oh iya Ritsu. Jika kau memang tidak suka aku perlakukan seperti itu, seharusnya kau INTROSPEKSI dirimu sendiri dulu sebelum kau marah-marah enggak jelas seperti ini. Puas?" ujar Rin datar. Ritsu masih diam. Bisa dilihat kalau dia malu dan tidak bisa menjawab ucapan Rin. Ya iyalah, satu lawan dua menang mana?

Tidak lama, cairan hangat mengalir ke pipi Ritsu.

"Huu...huuu... Kagamine-san, aku akan adukan pada Ayah ku!" ujar Ritsu. Lalu dia berlari ke luar kelas. Yang ada di kelas menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Em, maafkan aku telah mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi aku tidak bermak..." belum selesai, Rin memotongnya.

"Kau lakukan sendiri, tanggung akibatnya sendiri!" potong Rin. Len menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali ke bangkunya.

"Wah wah.. Nona, kau ini galak juga ya?" tegur Teto sambil terkekeh. Rin tersenyum pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

_Len's POV_

Beberapa menit, pintu digeser oleh Megurine-sensei.

Lalu, beliau masuk. Di sampingnya berdiri Ritsu. Matanya sembab, mukanya merah. Kilatan di matanya tidak berubah. Penuh kebencian.

"Kagamine-san! Tolong ke sini!" panggil Megurine-sensei tegas.

_Oh NO! Jangan! Jangan! Rin tidak boleh dihukum! TIDAK BOLEH! Tunggu, kenapa cuma Rin yang dipanggil? Bukankah aku juga ikut campur tangan?_

Rin berjalan ke depan dengan santai. Megurine-sensei dan Ritsu menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau membuat Namine-san marah dan sampai menangis?" tanya Megurine-sensei datar. Rin tersenyum licik.

"Oh, kau mengadu ya, Nona?" ujar Rin. Aku terus menatap ketiga orang itu. Murid-murid lain tidak terlalu menghiraukannya, kecuali aku dan Teto.

"Rin Kagamine!" tegur Megurine-sensei.

Karena aku tidak tahan melihat Rin akan dihukum, aku langsung mengangkat tangan.

"A..anu, sensei. Sebenarnya yang membuat Namine seperti itu, saya!" ujarku. Spontan, seluruh murid menatapku seperti berkata 'APA?'. Apalagi Rin dan Teto.

"Wha..what?" gumam Rin tetapi masih bisa aku dengar.

Megurine-sensei menatapku bingung. Sedangkan Ritsu memalingkan wajahnya dan menggerutu.

"Apa benar Namine-san?" tanya Megurine-sensei pelan. Berbeda sekali saat tadi berbicara dengan Rin.

Mau tidak mau, Ritsu mengangguk cepat dan menatapku tajam. Rin diam mematung.

"Baiklah! Kau harus dihukum, Kagami-san! Kau diskors selama seminggu!" ujar Megurine-sensei tegas. Langsung saja aku mengangguk dan mengambil tas. Kali ini aku mau pulang.

.

.

.

* * *

_Rin's POV_

15.00 pm.

Setidaknya itu yang tertera dalam arloji orange dengan motif jeruk milikku. Sekarang ini pulang sekolah. Teto sudah pulang duluan. Aku terpaksa pulang sendiri

Aku masih teringat kejadian tadi siang.

Yap, soal Len menggantikanku untuk dihukum.

_Len, kenapa kau mau sih? Dasar bodoh. Apa kau mau membuatku menyukaimu? HELL NO! Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan menyukaimu. Aku tidak akan merasakan 'cinta'. Huh._

Saat ini, aku berjalan di koridor. Tatapanku kosong ke depan.

_Ah iya, keuanganku mulai menipis. Apa aku cari kerjaan aja ya? Hmm, mana mungkin! Aku sibuk dengan sekolah. Apa aku telepon niisan? Tapi, aku terlalu merepotkannya. Ah, peduli amat._

Tak lama, ponselku berdering keras. Aku gelagapan karena kaget.

Segera saja aku membuka flap ponsel dan melihat siapa yang menelponku. (Author : Kalau deringannya keras ya artinya ada telepon, okay? Hohoho)

"_Moshi-moshi, Rin-chan!_" sapa orang dari seberang. Aku kaget akan suara itu. Tidak asing lagi bagiku!

"Moshi-moshi! Niisan?" ucapku tidak percaya.

"_Iya, Rin-chan! Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik? Dan juga, bagaimana sekolahmu?_" tanya Kaito yang tidak lain adalah sepupuku. Yah, aku akhir-akhir ini tidak menghubungi Kaito. Kangen juga.. Hehe.

"Aku? Baik! Sekolahku? Masih berdiri kokoh kok!" jawabku seadanya. Kaito terdengar tertawa lepas.

"_Hahaha. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, adik kecil. Aduh, maksudku bagaimana dengan urusanmu di sekolah seperti ujian dan sebagainya?_" Kaito membalas.

"Ah baik saja! Lalu, mau apa kau menghubungiku?" tanyaku. Kaito memang selalu berbasa-basi sih.

"_Enggak. Aku cuma ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa uang sudah aku tinggalkan di lemariku! Hahaha.. Gomennasai, Rin-chan!_" ucap Kaito. Mukaku langsung merah.

"Aduh! Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu? Saat ini aku tidak akan bingung dengan uangku yang menipis, niisan!" bentakku. Kaito tertawa lepas, LAGI.

"_Hehe.. Maaf, Rin-chan. Aku sangat lupa. Maaf saya sayangku,_" jawab Kaito dengan nada menggoda.

"Sayang? Dih. Baiklah. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu sebagai guru di universitas ternama di sana?" tanyaku. Aku mulai menenangkan hati dengan menghela nafas panjang.

"_Wah, pertanyaan bagus! Di sini aku baik-baik saja. Emmm, aku juga rencananya AKAN menikah dengan Meiko!_" jawab Kaito. Di kalimat terakhir, terdengar sekali bahwa dia sangat senang.

"Hah? Beneran? Wah, syukur deh. Langgeng ya! Kalau ngadain pesta di rumah aja. Nanti teman-teman sesekolah akan aku undang deh!" ujarku dengan semangat. (Author : Wah? Saya lupa ya? Kaito dan Rin adalah anak yang ditinggal orang tuanya. Tetapi harta mereka banyak lho.. *enggak nyambung!* #sweatdrop#)

"_Ssstt! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa dulu. Ini masih rahasia, kami mau pikir-pikir dulu. Kau bisa jaga rahasia inikan?_" ujar Kaito. Aku mengangguk walaupun tidak akan dilihat Kaito.

"Ya," jawabku akhirnya.

"_Anak pintar. Baiklah, sudah dulu ya. Aku mau makan dulu. Bye bye,_" lanjut Kaito.

"Baiklah. Bye bye," jawabku. Lalu, telepon aku tutup. Segera saja aku berlari ke luar sekolah untuk pulang.

Aku sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata azure menatapku dari balik tembok.

Peduli amat? Yang penting saat ini aku mau pulang! Capek tahu!

* * *

_Len's POV  
_

"Cih, anak manja! Gitu aja pake ada acara diskors!" gerutuku. Ya, aku belum pulang. Aku tadi masih mondar-mandir di sekolah. Jika aku langsung pulang, aku nanti bisa ditanyai macam-macam oleh Ayahku.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar langkah kaki di koridor. Langsung saja aku sembunyi di balik tembok dan melihat siapa yang berjalan.

Rin. RIN! *lebay*

Dia sedang mengangkat telepon dan bicara dengan seseorang.

Memang di dalam posisiku ini, aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan.

"Sayang? Dih. Baiklah. &(^&**))&^%$&*())&%$#&*()" Rin menjawabnya. Tetapi aku tidak mendengar apa kata-kata terakhir. Aku sempat kaget atas kata 'sayang' itu.

_Ja jadi, dia sudah punya cowok? What? Aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan. Oh God, kenapa kau menakdirkanku seperti ini?_

Tidak lama, Rin menutup teleponnya. Dadaku terasa sesak saat senyum Rin berkembang setelah menutup teleponnya.

_Aku marah! Sangat marah!_

_._

_._

_._

_AKU JUGA SANGAT CEMBURU! ARGHT!_

Aku terus meraung dalam hati.

Sial.

Sial.

Sial.

Ini hari sial ya? Aku sudah diskors! Lalu, aku melihat Rin ditelepon pacarnya sambil bilang 'sayang'! Arght!

Cih, lebih baik aku pulang.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku sudah sampai di rumah.

Langsung aku berlari ke kamar dan mendapati sepucuk surat.

_From : Otou-san  
To : Len Kagami_

_Len, ayah ada tugas ke luar kota.  
Tolong kau jaga rumah.  
Ayah sudah meninggalkan uang di atas mejamu.  
Tolong kau periksa.  
Mungkin itu cukup untuk mencukupi kebutuhanmu selama sebulan.  
Ya, ayah bertugas selama satu bulan. Ayah tidak akan pulang selama sebulan itu.  
Tolong ya Len.  
_

_Salam,  
Outo-san_

Aku tersenyum.

_Yeah, aku tidak akan kena marah kalau aku diskors selama seminggu! It's my lucky day! Hohoho.._

Langsung saja aku meremas kertas itu dan menuju meja.

Kudapati amplop coklat berisi uang.

_Wow, 10 juta? Tidak sia-sia ayah bekerja sampai tidak pulang. You're my idol, Otou-san! Hahaha.. _(Author : *gila* Hahaha.. Len, kau beruntung! Kau sangat kaya! Hohoho *evil laugh*)_  
_

Setelah memeriksa amplop itu, aku mandi dan cepat-cepat makan. Yah, setidaknya aku memiliki kepandaian sedikit dalam hal memasak.

.

.

Setelah makan, aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur.

Aku langsung meraih ponselku dan melihat ada 1 E-mail masuk.

**From : Miku-hime_KaWaii  
To : LeN_BananaPrince  
Subject : Apa kabar?  
_Hei Kagami-san. Bagaimana kabarmu?  
Lama kita tidak bertemu ya.. ^_^_**

Aku membaca E-mail dari Miku dengan malas. Lalu, aku putuskan untuk tidak membalasnya.

_Ah, masih pukul 14.00. Aku mau jalan-jalan aja. Bosen tahu di kamar kaya gini!_

Langsung aku mengambil jaket, memakai sepatu, dan memasang earphone.

.

Aku sudah ada di luar rumah. Dengan riang gembira (?) aku berjalan memutari daerah di sekitar sini.

Sampai di tikungan, langkahku berhenti karena melihat rumah tingkat dengan warna putih dan ORANGE!

Tidak lama, keluarlah seorang perempuan dengan bando pita berwarna putih di kepalanya. Dia sedang tertawa dengan perempuan di sampingnya yang berambut magenta ikal yang dikucir dua.

_Rin dan Teto! _(Author : Yap, 100 buat Lenny sayang.. Haha)

Aku langsung sembunyi di dekat semak-semak.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar, lalu berjalan, dan terus berjalan.

Tidak lama, mereka sudah ada di dekatku.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, KAGAMI-SAN?" bentak Teto ketika dia melihatku sedang mengamati mereka berdua.

"Ehh...an..anu..itt..itu.." aku tergagap.

"STALKER!" teriak Teto. Seketika orang-orang yang lewat di dekat kami menoleh ke arah kami.

"Sstt! Berhentilah berteriak Teto!" bentak Rin.

"Hei, STALKER! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau membuntuti Rin ya? Kalau kau ingin kencan dengan Rin, cepat nyatakan cintamu mumpung dia jomb..." belum sempat kalimat Teto selesai, Rin membungkam mulut Teto dan membawanya menjauh dariku.

Mumpung mereka tidak melihatku, aku langsung lari dan duduk di bangku taman.

"Huft, hampir saja!" ucapku lega.

"AWAS KAU TETO!" teriak Rin. Ku lihat Teto sedang berlari dan Rin berlari mengejarnya di belakang.

Saat mereka sudah ada di dekatku, Teto membelok. Sedangkan Rin kaget melihatku dan kakinya menabrak batu kecil. (Author : Malang kau Rin -_-" *slap* Au +,+")

Aku dengan sigap berlari ke arah Rin dan menahan tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh.

"Kyaaaa!" Rin kaget dan langsung jatuh di tubuhku. Kami berdua terjatuh dan langsung berguling-guling di tengah jalan, sedangkan kami berpelukan. Untung saja di jalan taman ini kendaraan tidak diperbolehkan lewat.

* * *

_Rin's POV_

"Kyaaaa!" seruku. Aku menabrak sebuah batu kecil dan terjatuh.

Entah saat aku terjatuh, aku tidak merasakan kerasnya jalan, tidak merasakan kasarnya jalan. Tetapi, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat.

Dengan takut-takut, aku membuka mata dan mendapati diriku dipeluk oleh Len.

_WHAT? LEN! NO!_

Aku diam sejenak. Mata kami saling bertatapan.

Selang beberapa waktu, aku berteriak.

"BASIC STALKER! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriakku. Orang-orang yang awalnya hanya melihat kami bingung langsung terlonjak.

Aku dan Len langsung melepaskan pelukan kami. Mukaku merah padam.

Tidak lama, Teto datang.

"Ahahaa.. Kau beruntung Rin! Kagami menyelamatkanmu!" komentar Teto.

"Ini gara-gara kau Teto!" bentakku. Teto tertawa dan langsung merangkulku.

"Baiklah Kagami-san. Kami akan pulang. Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan sahabatku ini. Maaf aku sudah mengejekmu 'STALKER'!" ujar Teto dan menekankan kata 'stalker'. Seperti disengaja.

Sedangkan Len menunduk dan mengangguk.

"Ayo Rinny! Kau harus berterimakasih kepada Kagami!" ucap Teto. Aku terlonjak dan menggeleng cepat. Teto menatapku tajam. Entah, sekarang ini dia menjadi amat galak.

"A..ari..arigato..ou!" ucapku tergagap. Len mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. Senyumnya amat ma...MANIS! Tapi jangan harap aku menyukainya.

"Dou ita!" jawab Len dengan mata berbinar. Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aku mau pulang!" ujarku. Teto tersenyum dan mengikutiku dari belakang.

* * *

**Author : Chp 6, owari! Maaf kalau Rated T enggak terlalu bagus di sini -_-"  
Kehilangan ide sih.**

**Rin : Cih, kenapa aku harus jatuh segala?**

**Len : Aish, jangan begitu Rinny~~ Kau kan sudah aku peluk agar tidak jatuh.. *cengar-cengir sendiri***

**Rin : *blushing* Aa.. anu! R&R please!**

**Len : R&R please..**

**Author : R&R please.. :)) Yang banyak ya! Agar cerita ini tetap berlanjut! XD Yosh!  
**


	7. I'm sorry, Miku

**Hei hei.. Rin-chan come back! \(^_^)/  
Baiklah, langsung saja ya?  
Update!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya ! ^^**

**Warning : GAJE ! Aneh ! -_-"  
Siapkan air minum, karena chapter ini akan panjang.. ^^**

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Pagi ini bagaikan neraka! Bagaimana tidak? Saat sedang enaknya menikmati mimpi, alarm sialan itu berbunyi.

Dengan langkah malas, aku menuju kamar mandi dan mandi.

Setelah memakai seragam, sepatu, arloji, mengambil tas, aku teringat perkataan Kaito kemarin.

Segera aku menuju kamarnya dan membuka di almari, ada amplop coklat dan tulisan.

_From : Kaito Shion  
To : Rin Kagamine  
Yoo.. Ini uang yang akan mencukupimu. Jika kau butuh lagi, aku akan mengirimimu lagi. Tinggal telpon aku. Oke?  
Gunakan yang sebaik-baiknya, Rin. Oh iya, jangan lupa membersihkan rumah._

_Salam,  
Kaito._

Aku nyengir. Langsung saja aku ambil amplop itu dan menaruhnya di kamar.

Yosh! Ayo berangkat sekolah..

.

.

"Rinny!" panggil Teto saat aku sedang duduk di bangku sambil membaca buku.

"Apa?" tanyaku malas.

"Aku sudah jadian dengan Teddy!" ujar Teto pelan agar orang lain tidak dengar.

"APA? Jadi kalian twincest?" ucapku tidak percaya. Teto mengangguk. Bulatan-bulatan di pipinya muncul.

"Oh, ya sudah. Gimana? Enak?" tanyaku.

"Enak gimana? Aku gugup terus," jawab Teto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Seharusnya kau itu santai aja. Toh, dia juga saudara kembarmu sendiri kan?" ujarku.

"Benar juga. Lalu, gimana hubunganmu dengan Kagami?" tanya Teto menggoda. Jantungku langsung berdetak kencang.

"Hah? Memang apa hubunganku dengan Kagami? Aku kan enggak pacaran sama dia," jawabku ketus.

"Baiklah. Tapi Rin, tolong tatap mataku!" perintah Teto. Aku menurut saja. Aku tatap mata magenta miliknya yang bulat dan indah. Cukup lama aku menatap mata Teto.

"Tapi, matamu berkata lain Rin. Kau menyukai Kagami kan? Ayolah, jangan berbohong pada perasaanmu sendiri," ujar Teto akhirnya. Sahabatku yang satu ini memang kadang berbuat kekanak-kanakan, kadang dewasa, kadang galak, dan juga perhatian. Susah menebak sifatnya.

"Eh? Apa iya? Tapi aku jujur tidak menyukainya," jawabku. Tentu aku jujur. Hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku harus membenci Len. Tapi kenapa?

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku hanya memberikan bukti. Pertama, dia mengatakan cinta padamu. Kedua, dia berani mencium dirimu TEPAT di bibir. Ketiga, kemarin dia menolongmu. Bukankah itu menandakan bahwa dia SANGAT mencintaimu?" jelas Teto. Aku diam sejenak.

"Entahlah Teto. Aku juga tidak tahu. Hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjauhinya. Aku tidak boleh mencintainya," ujarku. Mata Teto langsung berbinar.

"Itulah tanda-tanda bahwa kau cinta pada Kagami, Rin! Dulu, aku juga memiliki tekad bahwa aku harus menjauhi Teddy. Tetapi, perasaanku lama-lama tidak bisa terbendung. Aku mulai merenung, apakah aku menyukainya lebih dari saudara kembar? Ayo Rin! Cobalah merenungkan perasaanmu. Masa' kamu mau hidup tanpa cinta? Hidup tanpa cinta akan terasa hampa!" Teto membalas panjang lebar. Aku manggut-manggut.

_Tapi, apa hubungannya menjauhi dengan suka? Tapi, aku merasa aku memang tidak menyukainya kok. Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Oh God, tolong aku!_

"Tapi Teto, bukankah Len dekat dengan Miku?" tanyaku. Teto kaget.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Teto kaget. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Entah kenapa saat ini aku terlihat SANGAT lemah dengan cinta.

"Miku bercerita pada Len tentang masalahnya denganku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," jawabku.

"Mungkin Hatsune juga suka dengan Kagami?" tanya Teto. Aku hanya menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Ah sudahlah. Sebentar lagi masuk tuh," ujarku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Tidak lama, bel pun berbunyi dan pelajaran berlangsung biasa.

.

.

* * *

_Len's POV_

Hari ini membosankan. Hari Sabtu yang menyebalkan!

Ini hari pertamaku diskors.

Aku jadi teringat Rin. Akankah dia marah? Atau senang? Atau suka? Sudah! Jangan berharap terlalu besar, Len!

Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko CD di samping sekolah.

Sesampainya di sana, aku memilih CD terbaru yang berisi tentang film-film luar negeri yang berbau tentang monster. Ya, aku menyukai film-film seperti itu daripada film yang berisi cewek-cewek bugil. Aku kan tidak HENTAI tahu!

Saat aku sedang berputar-putar, aku mendapati seorang perempuan yang dikucir twin tails berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Hatsune-san?" panggilku. Miku menoleh.

"Eh, Kagami-san? Kenapa kau tidak memakai seragam? Ditumpahi jus jeruk lagi ya?" tanya Miku sambil terkekeh. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku diskors," jawabku datar. Miku menatapku tidak percaya.

"Hah? Karena apa?" tanya Miku lagi. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Gara-gara Namine-san. Dia membuatku diskors. Tapi, memang salahku juga sih. Jadi tidak sepenuhnya salah Namine-san," jawabku datar. Miku manggut-manggut.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Miku, LAGI!

_Arght, aku salah tertarik dengannya dulu. Dia ini cerewet sekali sih! Cih, dasar cewek._

"Aku bosan di rumah. Kau sendiri?" aku balik tanya.

"Aku sedang mencari film-film yang berbau humor," jawab Miku sambil tertawa kecil. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, sudah ya. Aku sepertinya mau pulang saja. Habisnya CD yang aku cari enggak ada," ujarku asal. Yah, berusaha untuk menghindari pertanyaan dari Miku.

"Eh tunggu! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" tahan Miku. Aku menoleh dan mendengus kesal.

"Bukannya sudah jam 12.10 pm? Kau akan masuk 5 menit lagi kan?" tanyaku.

"Enggak masalah. Aku bolos saja hari ini. Aku muak dengan Yowane-sensei. Dia itu mengajar tanpa nyali pada murid-muridnya," jawab Miku sambil menggerutu tentang guru berambut abu-abu pucat yang sangat lemah pada muridnya. Miku langsung menarik tanganku. Aku hanya menurut saja.

.

.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hatsune-san?" tanyaku. Miku diam sejenak sambil menatap ujung sepatunya yang mengais-ais sesuatu di tanah.

"Emm, sebenarnya... aku...s...su...ka...ka...k...kamu!" ujar Miku tergagap. Aku terbelalak dan menatap Miku tidak percaya.

"Apa?" ujarku tertegun. Muka Miku merona merah.

"Iya Len. Aku suka kamu! Memang aku ini aneh! Kenapa menyatakan cintanya pada seorang lelaki. Tetapi aku memang menyukaimu!" ujar Miku lantang. Aku mundur beberapa langkah dari Miku.

_Berani juga ya dia memanggilku Len? Ckck, dia memang aneh!_

"Maafkan aku Hatsune-san, tetapi aku sudah menyukai seseorang!" jawabku akhirnya. Miku tertegun.

"Hm, Rin ya? Aku sudah tahu sejak awal. Tapi, memang kau tidak bisa melupakan Rin ya?" tanya Mku sinis. Aku menggigit bibir bagian bawah.

"Tolong lupakan Rin, Len! Tolong! Aku menyukaimu!" ujar Miku memohon. Aku bingung.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melupakan Rin," jawabku pelan. Muka Miku merah. Dengan sigap, dia mengecup pipiku.

"Maafkan aku juga, Len! Aku melakukan ini juga demi cintaku!" ujar Miku. Lalu dia menangis dan berlari menuju sekolah. Aku memegangi pipiku dan menatap kosong.

* * *

_Miku's POV_

"Huu...huuu!" aku menangis di kelas sendirian. Sahabatku Neru, sedang ke kantin membeli makanan.

Aku sangat bodoh bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Len. Sampai-sampai aku menciumnya segala. Aku bodoh! Bodoh!

"Hei, Miku! Kenapa denganmu?" ujar Neru kaget. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu. Akita Neru, gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikucir satu di samping.

"E...eng..gak!" jawabku mencoba ketus. Neru mendekatiku dan mengusap air mataku.

"Kenapa, Miku? Kau bisa cerita denganku kok," ujar Neru. Aku memeluk sahabatku itu.

"Len...len! Di...a...me...nolakku!" ujarku patah-patah. Neru membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa? Jadi kau menembak Len? Bukankah dia tidak berangkat akibat diskors? Di mana kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Neru.

"Di toko CD samping sekolah! Aku menemuinya yang sedang mencari CD!" jawabku.

"Lalu, kau menembaknya?" tanya Neru lagi.

"Iya,"

"Dia menolak?"

"Iya,"

"Jangan putus asa! Kau masih punya kesempatan!" ujar Neru semangat.

"Ta..tapi, dia sudah menyukai Kagamine-san!" potongku cepat setengah berteriak.

"Kagamine-san? Jadi dia gadis yang dicintai Kagami?" tanya Neru. Aku mengangguk.

"Hancurkan saja dia," ujar Neru dengan senyum licik. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku yang mulai tertarik dengan perkataan Neru.

Lalu, dia membisikiku.

.

.

_Rin's POV_

"Auu! Arght!" erangku. Saat ini istirahat dan aku sedang enak-enak menikmati jus jeruk. Tetapi, aku mengerang kesakitan karena lidahku tidak sengaja tergigit.

"Kenapa Rinny?" tanya Teto memasang muka khawatir.

"Enggak. Lidahku tergigit," jawabku datar.

"Mungkin ada yang sedang membicarakanmu tentang hal yang tidak baik, Rinny!" ujar Teto. Aku menatap sahabatku itu.

"Hah? Memang siapa yang mau membicarakanku?" tanyaku. Teto mengangkat bahu dan kembali meminum jus jambu miliknya.

"Terserah. Biar ada yang membicarakanku, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Masa bodoh," lanjutku. Teto terkikik.

"Eh, lihat itu! Gadis tidak tahu diri!" ujar seorang perempuan berambut merah tua yang panjang. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Ritsu dan komplotannya berdiri di pintu kantin.

"Iya iya! Beraninya dia membuat pangeran kita diskors!" timpal gadis yang lebih tinggi dari Ritsu. Sebut saja Lily, gadis berambut pirang panjang yang memiliki sifat kasar.

"Cih, masa' pangeran kita dijadikan tameng. Enggak mutu," lanjut gadis berambut pendek dan lurus dengan warnanya yang hijau, Sonika.

"Tidak memiliki nyali ya, kak?" ujar perempuan yang paling pendek bernama Yuki. Ketiga temannya mengangguk bersama dan menatap diriku dan Teto tajam bagaikan pisau dapur (?).

"Teto, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Ayo," bisikku pada Teto. Lalu, kami segera berdiri dan meninggalkan kantin.

Belum sempat menuju pintu keluar, kami sudah dihadang oleh Lily dan Sonika. Sedangkan Ritsu dan Yuki berada di belakang kami.

"Mau ke mana kau, Nona Kagamine? Kami harus meminta perhitungan darimu!" bentak Lily.

"Perhitungan? Memang aku berbuat salah apa dengan kalian?" tanyaku datar. Ritsu lalu bertukar posisi dengan Sonika.

"Pertama, kau membuatku malu di kelas dengan membuatku menangis! Kedua, kau membuat pangeran kami diskors!" jawab Ritsu dan Lily serempak. Aku dan Teto hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan 'jijik'.

"Alasanmu yang pertama, lumayan logis. Tetapi, alasanmu yang kedua SANGAT tidak logis!" ujar Teto sambil menekankan kata 'sangat'.

"Pertama, kenapa kau mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu? Kedua, kenapa kau protes bahwa Len dihukum? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyetujui bahwa Len yang diskors?" tanyaku tenang. Keempat gadis itu diam mematung di posisi masing-masing. Aku tersenyum licik.

"Dan juga, jika kau menyukai Len, kenapa kau membentaknya? Lalu, jika kau menyebut Len sebagai 'pangeran', apakah dirimu pantas menjadi putri?" timpal Teto sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arahku.

"Ritsu memang mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu karena dia tidak terima. Tapi, soal Len apakah Ritsu harus menjawab?" tanya Sonika lantang.

"Harus. Itu harus karena persoalannya tidak logis," jawabku.

Lalu, Ritsu membisikkan sesuatu ke tiga temannya. Tidak lama, mereka mengangguk dan pergi.

"Cih, gitu aja main kasar. Dasar," gumamku.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku langsung ke luar ruangan. Sedangkan Teto di belakangku. Dia diam terus sejak masuk kelas. Entah sedang memikirkan apa.

"Eh, Rin. Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Teto tiba-tiba. Lalu dia menjajarkan langkahnya denganku.

"Sekarang? Kalau tidak salah sih tanggal 20 Desember, " jawabku sekenanya.

"Hihihi," Teto terkikik pelan. Aku bingung dengan Teto yang kadang aneh itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Enggak ada! Oh iya, seminggu ini mungkin aku akan sibuk dan tidak bisa pulang bersamamu Rin. Maaf ya?" ujar Teto. Aku mengeluh.

"Yaah, Teto. Masa' kamu tega sih aku pulang sendiri?" jawabku. Teto kembali tersenyum.

"Tega enggak tega, aku harus Rin! Sibuk nih. Kali ini aku pulang bersamamu. Tapi mulai besok aku akan sibuk. Oke?" ujar Teto. Aku mengangguk. Yah, yang penting bisa pulang bareng Teto.

"Oh iya, memang kenapa kau tanya-tanya tanggal segala? Bukankah kamu itu orang yang enggak pelupa?" tanyaku lagi. Teto terlihat mendengus kesal.

"Uhh, udah deh. Enggak usah banyak tanya. Enggak ada kok! Ayo cepat pulang.. Aku ingin cepet ke kamar. Capek nih," jawab Teto. Aku juga mendengus kesal.

"Iya-iya!" jawabku malas-malasan.

_Teto's POV_

"Iya-iya!" jawab Rin malas. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu, kamu seminggu lagi mau pergi enggak Rin?" tanyaku. Rin menoleh.

"Enggak deh keliatannya. Kalau enggak salah, seminggu lagi hari liburkan? Minggu!" jawab Rin.

_Aduh Rin! Seminggu lagi kan ulang tahunmu! 27 Desember tahu! Masa dari tadi aku tanya-tanya terus enggak nyadar? Ah, biarlah. Biar jadi surprise.. Hip hip horay!_

"...to..."

_Nanti aku kado apa ya? Apa jam motif jeruk? Ah, dia udah punya!_

"...sane..."

_Aha! Aku tahu! Kado aja kalung dengan liontin jeruk! Pasti dia suka!_

"KASANE TETO!" teriak Rin tepat di telingaku. Spontan aku langsung menutup telinga agar suara Rin yang bervolume tinggi tidak merusak gendang telingaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku. Rin mendengus kesal.

"Sudah sampai rumahku! Kau mau pulang ke mana?" tanya Rin.

"Eh iya, ya sudah. Bye bye, Rinny!" ujarku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Duh, dasar Kasane bungsu!" gumam Rin, tetapi masih bisa aku dengar.

_Ya ya, aku akan membuat surprise! Ditambah lagi, bila ada si DIA akan tambah seru! Semoga, Rin bisa merasakan getaran itu! Yeah, ayo kita susun rencananya! YOSH!_

* * *

**Author : Horee.. Chapter 7 sudah selesai.. Owari owari! XD**

**Rin : Gila**

**Len : Bener**

**Rin : Banget**

**Author : *pundung di pojokan* Hu..hu**

**Len : Kasian. Aku sih enggak peduli sama orang yang nangis. Lembek!**

**Rin : Huu...hu! *nangis terisak**

**Len : Ehh.. Rin? Kamu kenapa? Kok nangis?**

**Author : LENNY JAHAT! RIN NANGIS DITOLONGIN! AKU YANG NANGIS ENGGAK! *teriak-teriak pake toa**

**Rin : Aku gitu lho..**

**Len : Rin kan _My Honey.. _*kiss Rin**

**Rin : *blush***

**Author : *blush* Twi...tw..twincest...est!**

**Len : Oke, R&R please!**

**Rin : R&R please!**

**Author : *blush* E...er...en...er...pe...lea...se.. *dilempar Road and Roller  
**


	8. Otanjoubi Omedetto, RinLen!

**Ay ay.. Rin-chan kembali.. Anu, sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf pada chapter sebelumnya -_-"  
Saya salah memperhitungkan waktu. Seharusnya tanggal itu bukan 20 tapi 19 *pundung di pojokan  
But, udah terlanjur. Enggak apa deh.**

**Yosh! Update~~~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya ! ^^**

**Warning : GAJE ! Aneh ! -_-"  
Siapkan air minum, karena chapter ini akan panjang.. ^^**

* * *

** Hari Jum'at tanggal 25, sepulang sekolah.**

_Rin's POV_

'Piip piip piip'. Ponselku berbunyi keras.

Dengan malas, aku mengambil ponsel yang ada di atas meja belajarku.

Ya, ada telepon. Langsung saja aku mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponku.

"_Mo-moshi..mo-moshi, Ri..rin! Kon'nichiwa_" sapa orang dari seberang terbata-bata. Aku kenal suara ini.

"Kon'nichiwa. Mau apa kau menelponku, Len?" tanyaku berusaha menggunakan nada datar.

"_Eh itu anu, kau ada acara sore ini?_" orang yang tidak lain adalah Len itu balik tanya.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" jawabku. Walaupun Len sudah meng-itu-ku, aku sudah tidak mau membahasnya dan tidak ingin membenci orang lain -kecuali Miku dan Ritsu-.

"_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau bisa pergi ke taman kota nanti pukul 15? Aku nanti menunggumu di sana_," jawab Len. Dari suaranya terlihat sekali bahwa dia gemetar.

"Haruskah? Aku tidak ada waktu. Maaf," ujarku datar.

"_Aku mohon Rin! Tolong! Kali ini saja,_" pinta Len. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah! Asal kau tidak berbuat macam-macam," jawabku.

"_Oke. Domo arigatou, Rin! Bye,_" ujar Len senang. Aku mendengus lagi dan langsung menutup ponsel tanpa menjawab ucapan Len.

Lalu, aku segera mandi dan berganti baju.

"Hm? Pakai ini saja ya?" gumamku sendiri. Aku kini memakai T-shirt warna putih dengan tambahan jaket berwarna orange dengan motif jeruk. Lalu, tidak lupa aku membawa bando putih yang lumayan besar di kepalaku.

"Oke, sudah siap!" seruku. Lalu, aku berjalan ke luar rumah.

_Kenapa aku gembira sekali diajak Len ke taman? Cih, enggak penting deh!_

Dengan langkah santai, aku berjalan menuju taman kota. Dengan earphone kesayanganku yang menemaniku dengan lagu-lagu, aku semakin semangat berjalan.

Setibanya di taman kota, aku melihat seorang pemuda dengan T-shirt putih sama sepertiku, dan jaket orange yang sama juga sepertiku, duduk di bangku taman.

_What the hell? Kenapa kami memakai baju dengan penampilan yang sama? Sudah SANGAT mirip, ditambah T-shirt dan jaket sama! Arght! Sial sekali sih!_

"Oh, Rin. Kau sudah datang," ujar pemuda yang tidak lain Len. Aku mendengus kesal dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah datang! Mau apa sekarang?" ujarku ketus.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang emm, itu kau masa' tidak ingat sih?" jelas Len.

"Tentang apa?" tanyaku bingung. Len diam sejenak.

"Tentang saat aku bilang 'suka' sama kau," jawab Len. Dia hanya tersenyum. Aku juga diam.

"Kapan sih?" tanyaku sok tidak tahu.

"Setelah kau menangis itu lho," jawab Len.

"Eh? Itu sih, anu itu. Lupakan, shota!" teriakku dengan muka merah. Sedangkan Len yang sadar aku panggil 'shota' juga ikut merah.

"Aku tidak SHOTA!" balas Len. Aku terkekeh.

"Kau memang shota, shota. Sangat shota. _Childish_," ujarku sambil tertawa lepas. Len lalu mendengus kesal.

"Terserah deh kau mau panggil aku apa!" ujar Len kesal. Aku masih tertawa dan tidak menyadari bahwa Len memperhatikanku.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu tertawa," ucap Len. Aku seketika langsung berhenti tertawa dan menatap tajam Len.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?"

"Arght! Berhenti! Sekarang apa maumu?" teriakku. Len tertawa.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Soal itu tadi. Kau yakin tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Len. Aku diam.

"Iya. Aku tidak suka denganmu!" jawabku sinis. Lalu, dia mendekatkan tubuhnya denganku.

"Tunggu! Mau apa kau?" tanyaku. Len diam tidak menghiraukan pertanyaanku.

"LEN!" bentakku. Len tidak menghiraukan lagi.

Semakin dekat! Semakin dekat!

Len mendekapku. Dia memelukku dengan sangat erat. Tubuhnya hangat dan lebih besar dariku.

"Le― " ucapanku terpotong saat sesuatu yang lembut mendarat pelan di bibirku.

Mataku terbelalak. Ketika aku hendak memberontak, tangan Len memegang pergelangan tanganku.

_Habislah sudah! Aku tidak bisa bergerak sekarang!_

Hening.

Sangat hening.

Lama kami berciuman dan aku tidak bisa memberontak dan bergerak sedikit pun.

Tak lama, Len melepaskan ciumannya.

"Wh― what the hell?" ujarku sambil bernafas berat.

"Aku lakukan ini lagi karena aku menCINTAI mu, Rin Kagamine!" jawab Len sambil mendekatkan wajahnya lagi denganku.

Entah kenapa, aku diam mematung dan membiarkan Len mendekatiku.

Lalu, Len kembali memelukku. Nafas Len yang hangat dapat aku rasakan di leherku. Tentunya, karena kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahuku.

"Ke-kenapa? Bukankah Miku lebih baik dariku?" ujarku memberanikan diri. Len masih terus memelukku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukai Hatsune. Kau lebih baik darinya," jawab Len. Nafasnya masih bisa aku rasakan.

"Hn," gumamku pelan. Seketika aku sadar bahwa posisiku sedang DIPELUK LEN!

_Tunggu! Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku tidak meronta?_

"Le-len! Bisa kau lepaskan aku?" tanyaku. Len menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Sebelum kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku apa adanya," jawab Len tenang. Aku terperanjat.

"Ap-apa?" ujarku tidak percaya.

"Ya. Jika kau tidak mau, kau harus ikut denganku! Di rumahku!" jawab Len. Aku menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus pulang!" ucapku. Len diam.

"Hei! Kau mendengarku?" seruku.

"Ya. Jika kau mau aku lepaskan, kau harus bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku. Mau tidak?" ujar Len.

_Anak ini gila!_

"Ah lepaskan aku!" seruku. Lalu, pelukan Len mengendor. Len terlihat berdiri. Aku hendak berlari karena ingin pulang.

Tetapi, nyatanya?

"Kyaaa!" seruku kaget. Len menggendongku ala _bridal style._

"Kyaaa! Turunkan aku shota! Turunkan!" teriakku. Len tertawa lepas.

"Tidak akan! Eh! Berhenti memanggilku shota!" balas Len. Aku menggembungkan pipi dan berpikir.

Aku langsung memberontak karena ingin turun.

"Diamlah. Jika kau tidak ingin jatuh, lebih baik kau diam. Bisa?" ujar Len. Len langsung berlari dan aku kaget. Spontan aku memeluk leher Len.

* * *

_Len's POV_

"Diamlah. Jika kau tidak ingin jatuh, lebih baik kau diam. Bisa?" ujarku. Aku lalu berlari dan Rin langsung memelukku karena takut jatuh.

"Ki-kita mau ke mana?" tanya Rin.

"Emm, nanti juga tahu deh!" jawabku. Rin menatapku bingung.

.

.

"Nah, kau bisa turun sekarang!" ujarku pada Rin. Lalu, Rin segera turun dari gendonganku.

"Lihat, indah bukan?" tanyaku sambil menatap permadani hijau nan luas dengan hiasan bunga-bunga aneka warna.

"Le-len? Ini bukan mimpi kan?" tanya Rin. Dia terus menatap hamparan bunga-bunga itu. Mata azure miliknya yang sama dengan milikku menatap kagum pemandangan di depannya.

"Bukan. Ini nyata," jawabku santai. Aku langsung duduk di atas rumput hijau. Rin ikut duduk dan dia ada di sampingku.

"I―ni sungguh indah! Sangat indah!" seru Rin. Pandangannya terus tertuju ke depan. Aku tersenyum.

"Hei Len. Dari mana kau tahu tempat seindah ini?" tanya Rin.

"Dari _okaa-san_ saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Saat itu, aku berjanji akan membawa seseorang yang aku sayangi ke sini suatu saat nanti. Hehe," jawabku sambil tertawa pelan. Rin menoleh dan memasang wajah bingung.

"O-orang yang kau sayangi?" ulang Rin. Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Ya! Orang yang ku sayangi. Yaitu kau, Rin!" jawabku. Rin menatapku tidak percaya.

"Aku?" Rin masih tidak percaya. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengangguk. Kulihat Rin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau kan jadi pendamping hidupku, Rin? Karena aku mencintaimu," ujarku. Seketika, mukaku merah bagaikan tomat matang.

"Eh? Gi-gimana ya, Len? Aku tidak tahu," jawab Rin bingung.

* * *

_Rin's POV_

"Eh? Gi-gimana ya, Len? Aku tidak tahu," jawabku bingung. Sebenarnya ada perasaan senang, tetapi aku bingung sekali.

_Ke-kenapa aku jadi bingung seperti ini? Aduh, terima enggak ya? Terima? Enggak. Terima? Enggak. Ribet! Oke, turuti hati kecilmu saja Rin._

"Aku butuh waktu, Len. Bisa kan? Mungkin 2-3 hari. Janji deh!" lanjutku. Yah, aku butuh waktu.

"Tentu," jawab Len singkat. Aku lalu menghela nafas lega.

"Eh Rin, kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"Aku tinggal dengan kakak sepupuku," jawabku. Len tersenyum pahit.

"Em, lalu _okaa-san _yang memberitahumu tempat ini di mana Len?" tanyaku. Len menoleh.

"A-ah, _okaa-san _su-sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu," jawab Len terbata. Tiba-tiba, perasaan iba masuk ke dalam hatiku.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" ujarku.

"Enggak apa kok. Aku sudah terbiasa. Lagian ada _otou-san _di rumah. Tetapi sekarang ini beliau kerja di luar kota," jawab Len masih dengan senyumnya.

"Eh tunggu, jika kau tinggal dengan kakak sepupumu, di mana orang tua mu?" tanya Len. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Me-mereka sudah meninggal saat aku masih kecil," jawabku pelan. Aku masih menunduk.

"Rin? Kau menangis?" seru Len kaget. Aku mengangkat kepalaku.

"Menangis? Tidak. Aku tidak menangis," jawabku dan itu JUJUR.

Len diam. Aku juga diam.

_Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak menghindarinya? Dari tadi aku malah ada di sini. Ya sudah lah, aku mau pulang._

"Permisi. Aku mau pulang," ujarku.

"Aku antar ya?" tawar Len. Aku menggeleng cepat. Len lalu memasang _puppy eyes_.

"Arght! Baik-baik! Ta-tapi jangan macam-macam," jawabku kemudian.

"Yeah! Ayo!" seru Len dan dengan cepat menarik tanganku.

_Eh? Yang pulang siapa sih? Kok yang girang dia?_

.

.

Kami berdua berjalan bersama. Entah kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

"Err Rin-chan?" panggil Len. Aku menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyaku datar.

"Tak apa," jawab Len. Dia lalu senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku pun mendengus kesal.

"Ah, rumahku sudah dekat. Sekarang kau pulang saja deh," ujarku.

"I-iya! Oke, _sayonara _Rin! Sampai jumpa lagi di sekolah," jawab Len. Lalu dia melambaikan tangan dan menghilang di tikungan depan.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku melangkah masuk.

* * *

_**Two days later..**_

_Normal POV**  
**_

Seorang gadis berambut honey blond itu tidur dengan lelap. Kepalanya tertutup selimut putih bermotif jeruk.

Tidak lama, seorang gadis berambut magenta ikal yang dikucir dua masuk ke kamar Rin.

"Yoooo, Rinnyy! _Otanjoubi omedetto_!" seru Teto sambil membawa kue ulang tahun. Rin spontan terperanjat dan langsung bangun.

"_Otanjoubi omedetto, _Rin Kagamine!" ulang yang lain. Ternyata tidak hanya Teto yang ada di kamar Rin. Ada Ted, Mikuo, Gakupo, dan ―

"Ehh?" Rin terbelalak melihat sosok di samping tempat tidur sebelah kiri.

"Yap Rinny~~ Aku membawanya.. Ayolah, tidak selamanya kau menutup perasaanmu!" ujar Teto.

"Dan juga, ini hari yang SANGAT spesial bagi kalian berdua lho!" timpal Mikuo.

"Yaitu ― ulang tahun kalian sama!" lanjut Gakupo sambil meniup terompet ulang tahun (?).

"Yay.. Selamat ulang tahun Rin! Len!" seru Teto. Lalu, dia menyalakan lilin yang ada di atas kue dan menghadapkannya ke Rin dan Len.

"Ayo Len! Tiup lilinnya!" ujar Gakupo sambil mendorong Len mendekati Rin. Sedangkan Rin yang masih di atas tempat tidur masih kaget.

"Ayo Rin! Tiup lilinnya bersama Len!" timpal Ted dan Teto bersamaan. Mikuo hanya senyum-senyum enggak jelas.

'Fyuuuuuh'. Len dan Rin dengan cepat meniup lilin itu dan diakhiri dengan seruan Ted, Teto, Mikuo, dan Gakupo.

"Yeee.. Selamat ya.." seru Teto senang. Lalu, dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas lalu diserahkan ke Rin dan menyuruh membacanya bersama Len.

_From : Kasane Teto, Kasane Ted, Mikuo Hatsune, and Kamui Gakupo_

_To : Len Kagami and Rin Kagamine_

_~~ Happy Birthday ~~_

_Yoo.. Otanjoubi omedetto yaa..  
Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, yang Rin semoga tambah cantik!  
Yang Len semoga enggak macam2 sama Rin! Eh salah, moga tambah pinter + cakep!  
Kalian emang My Best Friend.. Jadi, kami senang jika kalian senang..  
Selamat menikmati kuenya! XD_

_P.S : Kenapa kalian enggak jadian aja? Cocok lho.. :)_

Rin dan Len langsung blushing di tempat.

"TETO!" seru Rin. Lalu, dengan cepat dia menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"GAKUPO! MIKUO! TED!" seru Len tidak kalah keras. Wajah Len sudah mirip dengan tomat matang.

Bukannya menjawab, Teto dan yang lain tertawa.

"Hahaha. Tidak perlu malu. Ayolah, jadian saja deh!" ujar Ted. Rin diam. Len menggerutu.

Lalu, Len teringat akan janji Rin.

"Rin, bagaimana jawabannya?" tanya Len tiba-tiba. Semuanya menoleh ke arah Len (kecuali Rin yang sedari tadi menatap Len).

"Baik-baik! Kalian, keluar deh!" seru Rin dengan muka merah.

"Oke.. Bye bye.." jawab Teto dengan nada menggoda.

Teto dan yang lainnya sudah keluar dan menutup pintu. Rin menggigit bibir. Bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Err, Le-len?" panggil Rin. Len menoleh dan bertanya, "Ya?"

"Anu itu jawabannya, aku― " Rin diam lagi. Len sabar menunggu.

"Aku terima!" seru Rin. Muka Rin langsung memerah.

_Rin's POV_

"Aku terima!" seru ku. Mukaku langsung memanas. Len menatapku tidak percaya.

"Ap-apa Rin?" tanya Len.

"Ya, aku menerimanya. Puas?" ulangku kesal. Len langsung berjalan ke arahku. Dan dia mendekapku lagi.

"_Domo arigatou, _Rin!" seru Len masih dengan pelukannya.

"_Dou itta_, Len!" jawabku.

_Ya, mungkin ini yang namanya cinta? Cinta memang tidak selamanya konyol. Ya Tuhan, terima kasih sudah memberiku hati.._

"Selamat!" Teto membuka pintu dan berseru senang. Sontak aku dan Len melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Yosh, Lenny! Selamat ya," ujar Mikuo, Ted, dan Gakupo sok menyalami Len.

"Apa-apaan sih?" ujar Len. Aku sangat malu! SANGAT MALU kepergok seperti ini.

"Tak usah malu Rinny~ Aku juga pernah merasakan cinta. Jadi enjoy-enjoy aja," ujar Teto sambil menepuk bahuku.

Aku diam.

Tidak lama, kami tertawa bersama.

Ya, sangat menyenangkan memiliki teman seperti ini.

Dan juga, aku memiliki pac― ah sudah lah!

* * *

**Author : Gomen kalau gak mutu banget nih chapter 8 -_-"  
Tapi nih fic belum complete lhoo~  
Chapter depan, Neru dan Miku beraksi! *gayanya power rangers #plak**

**Rin : *blushing* Ap-apa ini?**

**Len : *blushing* Ri-rin? Kau menerimaku?**

**Rin : *nampar Len* DIAM! JANGAN ULANG ITU! *makin blushing***

**Author : Yap.. Maaf ya aksinya Neru dan Miku di chapter depan (_ _") Soalnya enggak seru kalau dua aksi muncul semua~**

**Rin : Ah, banyak omong aja lu! Cepat deh! Oke, R&R please, minna!**

**Len : *ngusap pipi* E...er...en..er..please *terbata**

**Author : R&R PLEASE! YOSH! DAN FIC INI AKAN BERLANJUT~~  
**


	9. Where are you, RIN!

**Author : Kep-kepalaku pecah! *histeris**

**Rin : Hiiy! Pergi sana!**

**Len : ? :/ ?**

**Author : Ah lupakan. Langsung saja! UPDATE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya ! ^^**

**Warning : GAJE ! Aneh ! -_-"  
Siapkan air minum, karena chapter ini akan panjang.. ^^**

* * *

_Len's POV_

Aku berjalan santai menuju sekolahku dengan riang gembira. Ya, aku sudah lepas dengan hukuman diskors.

Saat melewati taman, aku melihat seorang anak kecil sedang memakan jeruk yang berwarna _orange_. Seketika, aku teringat Rin.

_Ah, iya Rin. Hihihi.. Aku tidak bisa lupa dengan wajahnya kemarin. Ya, wajah saat dia menjawab pertanyaanku beberapa hari yang lalu._

"Len!" panggil seorang laki-laki berambut magenta panjang. Aku berhenti dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Hah? Apa?" tanyaku seperti orang bodoh. Ted yang sudah ada di dekatku tertawa.

"Hahaha. Dasar _shota_! Oh iya, bagaimana kau dengan Rin? Sudah kencan belum?" ujar Ted. Aku hanya menggeram kesal saat dipanggil 'shota'. Dan mukaku langsung merah ketika mendengar kata-kata terakhir Ted.

"E-eh? Anu itu― " kalimatku terpotong saat seorang gadis berambut magenta ikal yang dikucir dua menghampiri Ted.

"Teddy! Kau jahat sudah meninggalkanku! Bukankah kau janji tidak meninggalkanku?" seru gadis yang tidak lain adalah Teto, sambil memeluk lengan Ted.

"Ehem!" aku berdeham, bermaksud menggoda mereka berdua. Dan aku berakhir dengan jitakan keras dari Ted.

"Arght!" erangku. Sedangkan Ted dan Teto tertawa.

"Alah.. Jangan mengganggu orang yang lagi menikmati cinta dong! Mentang-mentang kau udah jadian sama Rinny~" ujar Teto tanpa sadar mengucapkan _itu_.

"Teto, kau menguc― " ucapan Ted terpotong dengan seruanku.

"Ap-apa? Ja-jadi kalian twincest?" seruku tidak percaya. Ted segera melepas tasnya dan menutupi wajahnya. Lalu, Teto bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Ted.

"I-iya! Ta-tapi jangan bilang sama siapa-siapa! Kalau kau bocorkan, akan kubunuh kau, SHOTA!" ujar Ted.

"Aku tidak SHOTA!" jawabku dengan nada tinggi. Lalu, Ted dan Teto tertawa lagi.

_Arght! Unluck day!_

"Teto!" panggil seorang gadis dari belakang. Seketika, wajahku yang tadi kusut langsung kembali ceria. Dengan senang, aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Rinny~" balas Teto sambil menuju ke arah Rin.

"Ah ada Ted dan ― Len?" Rin menatapku dengan muka merah.

Aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Eh, ayo cepat ke sekolah! Keburu masuk nih!" ujarku pada Ted. Teto menatapku aneh.

"Hah? Masuk? Jelas-jelas baru pukul 06.00 am nih Len!" jawab Teto. Aku malu sendiri. Ted dan Teto tertawa. Aku menggerutu.

Diam-diam, aku melirik ke arah Rin. Mukanya masih merah. Mukaku tambah merah.

_Aduh! Len no Baka! Kenapa bertindak bodoh seperti tadi sih? Uhh!_

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Pagi ini, aku dan teman-teman beserta _itu _berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

Mukaku masih panas akibat kontak mata dengannya tadi. Uuhm, kau pasti tahu siapa dia?

Tidak lama, kami sudah sampai di sekolah.

"Yo! Aku tinggal dulu ya Len! Kau ke kelas dulu sama Kagamine-san. Aku mau bicara dulu sama Teto," ujar Ted sambil meninggalkan kami. Sedangkan aku ingin menghentikannya. Tetapi, sudah keburu menghilang.

_Uh! Sialan kau Ted!_

"Ri-rin?" panggil Len terbata. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum semanis mungkin. Tidak salahkan?

"Ya, Len. Ada apa?" tanyaku. Len yang tadi menatapku langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-ayo ke kelas," ajak Len. Lalu aku mengangguk pelan.

Tidak lama, Len berjalan sambil menggandengku. Mukaku kembali panas.

_A-aduh! Ke-kenapa aku jadi panas sendiri? Uh! Tuhan! Tolong jangan buat aku blushing lagi!_

Sesampainya di depan ruang kelas XI-A, Len melepaskan pegangannya dari lenganku.

Aku merasa aneh sejak masuk sekolah. Orang-orang menatapku aneh. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu menghiraukannya.

"Kau masuk dulu deh," ujarku. Aku berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Kau saja," balas Len sambil tersenyum. Aku lalu menghela nafas pelan dan masuk.

Di kelas itu, aku mendapati Miku dan Neru sedang berbicara dengan Ritsu. Obrolan mereka berhenti saat melihatku. Aku sih cuek-cuek aja. Ngapain peduli?

"Oh, itu ya gadis gatal yang berusaha mendekati pangeran kita?" sindir Ritsu. Aku sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'pangeran' itu. Dengan langkah santai, aku menuju bangku dan menaruh tas.

"Sstt! Pangeran ada di sini lho," ujar Sonika sambil menatap Len yang masuk kelas dan sudah meletakkan tasnya.

"Hei, Rin. Ayo kita ke kelasnya Ted," ajak Len. Dia sudah santai, tidak seperti tadi. Terbata-bata. Aku mengangguk dan meninggalkan _death glare _ke arah Miku, Neru, Ritsu, dan komplotannya.

.

_Normal POV_

"Oh, itu ya gadis gatal yang berusaha mendekati pangeran kita?" sindir Ritsu. Miku dan Neru terkikik pelan. Tidak berbeda dengan Miku dan Neru, Sonika, Yuki, dan Lily ikut terkikik.

Rin tidak mempedulikan mereka. Segera dia menaruh tas. Tidak lama, Len berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap Rin.

"Hei, Rin. Ayo kita ke kelasnya Ted," ajak Len. Rin mengangguk pelan dan memberikan _death glare _ke arah Miku, Neru, Ritsu, dan komplotannya dengan tatapan tajam.

Mereka langsung bergidik.

"Cih, sombong sekali dia!" ujar Sonika dengan nada kesal.

"Sudah kubilangkan, Soni-chan? Dia itu berusaha mendekati Len! Dulu saja ya, Kaito itu dia dekati! Sampai dia pernah pulang bersama dengan Kaito! Lalu, sekarang dia mendekati Len. Dan akhirnya, mungkin Len akan dicampakannya!" ucap Neru meyakinkan. Sonika dan yang lainnya menoleh bebarengan.

"Pu-pulang bersama dengan Kaito-sensei?" ulang Miku sok tidak tahu.

"Pulang bersama? Dia ganjen banget sih!" ujar Ritsu emosi. Ya, Kaito memang guru terfavorit murid perempuan di sekolah ini.

"Aku tidak terima! Dia ganjen banget! Cih, dasar gadis gatal!" timpal Yuki ikut emosi. Lily mengangguk.

"Hajar saja dia! Kita suruh saja Al dari kelas XII-C. Dia kan berandalan sekolah," usul Lily dengan muka licik. Yang lainnya saling berpandangan dan mengangguk.

"Tapi kapan, kak?" tanya Yuki. Lily tersenyum licik, lebih licik dari setan kecil.

"Begini, kita tulis surat ke Rin bahwa Len menunggunya di gudang belakang setelah pulang sekolah. Lalu, Al suruh hajar dia habis-habisan sampai babak belur!" jawab Lily. Sonika, Yuki, dan Ritsu mengangguk setuju.

"Pintar juga kau," ujar Ritsu tertawa. Lalu, Ritsu dan komplotannya menyusun rencana.

"Nah, bereskan?" bisik Neru pada Miku.

"Ya.." jawab Miku puas.

Tidak lama, Ritsu dan komplotannya menuju kelas XII-C. Dan berbicara pada Al, si anak berandal.

* * *

_Pelajaran Terakhir_

"Eng?" Rin mendapati kertas di laci mejanya. Tanpa basa-basi, dia membuka kertas itu.

_To : Rin Kagamine_

_From : You're Boyfriend.. :)_

_Rin, tolong ke gudang belakang ya nanti setelah pulang sekolah..  
Aku mau bicara denganmu.  
Jangan bicarakan sekarang, karena aku sibuk.  
Aku mohon. Ini penting.  
Jangan ajak siapa pun ya?  
Karena ini sangat penting dan rahasia._

_Salam,  
Rin's Boyfriend_

Rin menatap kertas itu bingung.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan dibicarakan Len ya?" gumam Rin.

'Teng teng teng'. Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Rin segera meminta izin untuk pulang dan ke gudang sekolah.

.

.

"Len?" panggil Rin. Dibukanya perlahan pintu gudang. Lalu, dia masuk.

Tidak lama, pintu terkunci dari luar.

"Ap-apa? HEI! KELUARKAN AKU! JANGAN KUNCI AKU DI SINI! TOLONG!" teriak Rin meminta pertolongan.

Namun apa daya? Al keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mendekati Rin.

"Hei, Kagamine-san. Aku akan menghancurkanmu," ujar Al dengan tawanya.

"Eh? Big Al? Kamu Big Al kan?" tanya Rin. Al tertawa dan mengangguk kuat. Rin pun mundur, terus mundur.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Oh iya, kau mau menyampaikan kalimat terakhir pada seseorang? Pada pacarmu barangkali?" ujar Al lagi.

"He-hei? Kau main-main kan? Apa urusanmu hingga kau ingin menghajarku?" tanya Rin. Kini, Rin terdesak karena dia sudah terpojok di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Pertanyaan bagus! Aku disuruh Ritsu untuk menghajarmu karena kau mendekati pacarnya," jawab Al tenang. Lalu, dia melangkah mendekati Rin.

"He-hei! Jangan macam-macam kau! Memang salahku apa?" Rin terdesak.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat tikus kecil yang babak belur karena hajaranku," jawab Al. Lalu, tangannya yang besar memegang leher Rin dan langsung mengangkatnya ke udara.

Cukup lama Al mencekik leher Rin. Rin pun dengan susah payah meminta untuk dilepaskan. Dan itu berulang-ulang kali.

"Le-lepaskan ak-aku! To-tolonglah!" pinta Rin dengan susah payah karena nafasnya tercekat sampai di tenggorokan. Kakinya menggapai-gapai di udara. Al mengendorkan pegangannya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Al licik. Lalu, Rin melepaskan pegangan Al dari lehernya. Rin bernafas berat.

"Ji-jika kau melepaskanku, aku akan memberikan apa pun untukmu!" jawab Rin terpaksa.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak akan menghajarmu karena kau seorang wanita, tetapi aku hanya akan mengurungmu di sini. Mau tidak?" tawar Al licik. Rin dengan sangat terpaksa mengangguk.

Lebih baik dikurung bukan daripada babak belur dihajar oleh anak paling berandal sesekolah?

Tidak lama, Rin diam mematung. Sedangkan Al ke luar gudang dan mengunci pintu.

"Le-len, to-tolong aku!" gumam Rin pelan. Air matanya mengalir deras. Lalu, pandangannya semakin gelap. Dan Rin tergeletak di gudang.

.

.

* * *

_Len's POV_

"Hei Kagami-san.. Mana Rin? Kok enggak sama kamu sih?" tanya Teto sambil berkacak pinggang. Aku terkekeh melihat gayanya itu.

"Haha. Aku tidak tahu, Kasane. Mungkin dia ada kegiatan di sekolah," jawabku santai. Sebenarnya aku juga agak khawatir. Habisnya, dari tadi enggak nongol-nongol juga.

"Ah! Kau bohong! Pasti kau bawa ke rumah dan kau apa-apakan! Iya kan, Len! Ayo jawab! Jangan bohong!" timpal Ted sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku.

"He-hei! Mana mungkin aku bertindak bodoh seperti itu!" seruku dengan wajah merah. Teto ganti tertawa lepas.

"Hehe. Kalau tidak, di mana dia?" tanya Teto lagi.

"Cari sajalah di rumahnya. Nanti kita ajak dia ke taman bersama-sama. Kan udah punya pasangan?" ujar Ted sambil mendelik ke arahku.

"Apa?" ujarku ketus. Ted tertawa. Teto langsung berlari ke rumahnya Rin. Aku lalu mendengus kesal dan kini SANGAT khawatir dengan Rin.

_Arght, Rin! Kau di mana sih? Tidak biasanya kau pulang terlambat._

.

.

"TED! KAGAMI! RIN TIDAK ADA DI RUMAH!" teriak Teto dari kejauhan. Spontan aku langsung menghampirinya.

Jantungku berdetak kencang.

_Rin! Kau di mana sih? Aduh!_

"Kau sudah cari di rumahnya?" tanya Ted. Teto yang was-was mengangguk. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca siap menangis.

"Coba kau kirim E-mail," usulku. Teto menggeleng dan berkata, "Nihil!"

"Telepon!" usulku lagi. Teto menggelengkan kepalanya lebih kuat, "Tidak diangkat!"

"Coba cari ke sekolah. Kemungkinan dia masih ada di sana," ujar Ted akhirnya. Kami langsung mengangguk dan menuju sekolah secepat mungkin.

Sesampainya di sana, kami sangat kesal.

"ARGHT! Di saat genting seperti ini malah gerbang sudah ditutup! Mana nih satpamnya?" seruku kesal.

"Eh? Ada apa nih? Kok pada ada di sini? Mau masuk ya?" tanya satpam yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Enggak! Mau pulang. Ya iyalah mau masuk! Cepet buka gerbangnya!" suruh Teto. Kilatan di matanya sangat jelas bahwa dia sangat kesal dengan satpam yang penuh dengan basa-basi itu.

Lalu, satpam itu membuka gerbang. Aku berlari masuk dan segera mencari ke kelas XI-A.

"RIN!" panggilku. Tidak ada jawaban. Langsung aku menuju ke tingkat tiga, ke laboratorium.

"RIN!" panggilku lagi. Tentu hasilnya sama seperti yang tadi, tidak ada jawaban. Sedangkan Ted dan Teto mencari di sisi sekolah yang lain.

Dengan kesal, aku mencari ke perpustakaan. Tidak ada lagi!

Di kantin, tidak ada!

Di kamar mandi, tidak ada!

Di kelas-kelas lain, tidak ada!

_RIN! KAU DI MANA? _Raungku dalam hati.

Aku berusaha menelpon Rin. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara ponsel dengan deringan yang keras.

Dengan susah payah, aku mencari asal suara itu.

Langkahku berhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'GUDANG'.

_Ah, mana mungkin Rin mau ke tempat kotor seperti ini? Mana mungkin. Ah? Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan?_

'Rrrrrrrrrrrtttttttt'. Deringan itu makin keras saat aku dekatkan telingaku dengan pintu itu.

_Oke! Aku yakin kalau asal suara ponsel itu dari sini! Baiklah, Len! Siapkan tenaga jantanmu._

_Satu. 'Semoga Rin ada di sini dan dia baik-baik saja,'_

_Dua. 'Tunggu aku Rin! Jika kau benar di sini, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!'_

_Tiga. 'BRUK!'_

Aku berhasil mendobrak pintu gudang itu. Ya, pintu gudang itu terkunci. Kunci? Ah, terlalu lama! Dobrak aja bisa kok!

Dengan cepat, aku masuk ke gudang itu dan mencari-cari asal suara ponsel.

Ketika aku melihat sudut gudang bagian kanan, aku mendapati seorang gadis berambut honey blond dan di atas kepalanya ada bando putih yang bertengger indah.

Spontan aku terperanjat dan mendekati gadis itu.

"RIN! RIN! BERTAHANLAH!" seruku kaget. Rin menutup matanya. Di leher Rin ada bekas telapak tangan yang besar dan merah.

Kepala Rin aku topangkan di dadaku yang bidang dan mengecup dahinya pelan.

"Eng Le-len?" desis Rin pelan. Aku menoleh ke arah Rin. Kulihat senyum manis tersungging di bibir kecilnya yang berwarna merah muda nan imut.

Aku balas tersenyum dan langsung menggendongnya ala _bridal style. _Dengan cepat aku ke luar dari gudang dan segera berlari untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Len!" panggil Ted. Di sampingnya Teto dengan wajah pucat memandangku dan langsung terperanjat.

"RIN! Kagami! Ada apa dengan Rin? Kenapa dia pingsan?" tanya Teto dengan nada SANGAT khawatir. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak tahu. Yang penting kita langsung bawa Rin pergi ke Rumah Sakit!" jawabku sambil terus menggendong tubuh Rin yang ringan. Teto dan Ted mengangguk.

.

.

_Teto's POV_

Kami segera membawa Rin ke Rumah Sakit.

Sesampainya di sana, Rin ditidurkan dan segera diperiksa oleh dokter.

Aku dengan perasaan was-was menatap ruangan tempat Rin diperiksa. Sesekali aku menggigit bibir bagian bawahku dan melirik ke arah Len.

Kulihat, dia pucat pasi. Mungkin dia merasa sangat khawatir dengan _pacar barunya. _Yah, aku maklumi itu. Aku sendiri juga sangat khawatir dengannya.

Tidak lama, dokter ke luar ruangan. Len langsung berdiri dan mendekati dokter itu.

"Bagaimana dokter? Rin tidak kenapa-napa kan?" tanya Len. Aku dan Ted ikut berdiri dan mendekati Len.

"I-iya dokter. Bagaimana keadaan Rin sekarang?" timpalku. Aku terus berdoa agar Rin tidak kenapa-kenapa.

_Ya Tuhan, tolonglah Rin! Janganlah engkau ambil nyawanya sekarang juga! Baru kemarin dia ulang tahun. Amin._

Dokter itu tersenyum dan menatap kami satu persatu.

"Tenanglah. Teman kalian baik-baik saja. Dia hanya pingsan akibat kekurangan nafas," jawab sang dokter. Aku, Ted, dan juga Len menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah Len. Kekasihmu tidak kenapa-kenapa," ujar Ted sambil mengusap dadanya. Sedangkan Len menjawab dengan hasil benjolan di kepala Ted.

Aku pun mendengus kesal.

"Tidak bisakah kalian ini tidak bertingkah _childish _saat Rin seperti ini?" ujarku sinis. Ted pun menunduk.

"Bolehkah saya menjenguknya, dokter?" tanya Len tiba-tiba. Ted mendongakkan kepalanya. Aku menatap sinis Len.

_Saya? Seharusnya kami! Ih, mentang-mentang dia kekasihnya, Ted dan aku dilupakan. Egois banget sih. _Aku menggerutu terus.

"Ya, tentu saja. Tetapi jangan bangunkan dia dulu. Dia harus cukup mendapat oksigen dan istirahat," jawab dokter itu. Lalu, dia berlalu meninggalkan kami.

Len yang mendengar jawaban dokter itu tersenyum puas. Tidak lama, dia masuk ke ruangan itu.

Aku dan Ted mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami beradu pandang sampai wajahku merona merah.

Di dalam ruangan, aku melihat Rin yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Lalu, alat bantu pernafasan juga dipasang di hidungnya.

Segera aku mendekati sahabatku itu.

"Ri-rin..." desisku pelan agar tidak membangunkannya. Len yang ada di sisi tempat tidur yang lain menatap lekat-lekat wajah Rin yang damai.

Ya, muka Rin terlihat sangat damai saat tertidur. Sangat imut nan polos.

_Ri-rin, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini sih? Memang siapa yang TEGA berbuat seperti ini denganmu? Kalaupun aku tahu, aku akan menghajarnya. Yaaa, aku memang tidak bisa berkelahi. Tetapi aku bisa bilang kepada kepala sekolah! Biar dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah! BIAR TAHU RASA!_

Aku memandang Rin lagi. Nafasnya teratur. Pelan aku memegang tangan Rin.

Aku melirik ke arah Ted. Dia sibuk menenangkan Len.

"Tenanglah Len," ujar Ted. Len hanya meremas tangannya. Aku kembali pada posisiku, melihat Rin.

"Nggg," desis Rin sangat pelan. Aku merasakan tangannya bergerak. Mata azure miliknya perlahan terbuka.

"Rin?"

* * *

**Author : Yay~~ Chapter 9 owari! *tabur-tabur bunga bangkai (?)**

**Len : HEH AUTHOR KAMPRET! Kenapa Rin bisa pingsan! Untung aja dia cuman pingsan! Kalau mati, aku bunuh kau!**

**Rin : Eh? A-aku di mana ya?**

**Ted : Rumah sakit, sayang~**

**Len : *nonjok Ted* Dia milikku!**

**Ted : Ekk *memar* Oke oke! Teto milikku! xd**

**Author : Sialan kau Len! Ah sudahlah, oke minna.. Bagaimana chapter abal ini? Tidak terlalu sadis sih~ -_-"**

**Len : APA KAU BILANG? TIDAK TERLALU SADIS? MATI KAU AUTHOR KAMPRET!**

**Author + Rin + Ted + Teto + and kru yang lain (minus Len) : R&R PLEASE, MINNA.. :)  
**


	10. Jealous

**Author : Yo! Rin-chan come back!**

**Rin : *pingsan***

**Len : *histeris* RIN! RIN! BERTAHANLAH!**

**Author : *iri* Cih, udahlah! Update!**

**Len : *bergumam* Author rese'! Author kampret!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya ! ^^**

**Warning : GAJE ! Aneh ! -_-"  
Siapkan air minum, karena chapter ini akan panjang.. ^^**

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Engg?" desis Rin pelan. Len, Teto, dan Ted langsung menoleh bebarengan ke arah Rin.

"Rin?" panggil Len senang. Dia langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Rin. Mata azure Rin pelan-pelan terbuka.

Dia menyapu seluruh ruangan dengan tatapan lemah. Matanya berkunang-kunang.

"A-aku di ma— " kalimat Rin yang terbata-bata dan SANGAT lemah terpotong.

"Sudahlah Rin, kau istirahat dulu. Jangan pikirkan apa pun selain kesehatanmu," potong Len sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah Rin. Entah sejak kapan jepit rambut yang biasa ia pakai di poni bagian kanan dan kiri hilang.

Rin diam. Teto menutup mulutnya menahan tangis. Ted menundukkan kepalanya.

"Rin-chan, ke-kenapa kau bi-sa begini?" gumam Teto bergetar. Dia lalu menggenggam tangan Rin pelan.

_._

_Rin's POV_

Setelah Len menasehatiku, aku diam dan membiarkan Len menyingkirkan ponik yang menutupi wajahku. Kulihat Teto membekap mulutnya.

Aku lalu mengingat kejadian dengan Al. Aku tidak ingat lagi setelah Al melepaskan cengkeramannya di leherku.

Sama sekali tidak ingat. Semuanya hitam setelah itu.

Aku pun teringat perkataan Al.

_"Aku disuruh Ritsu untuk menghajarmu karena kau mendekati pacarnya," _

Memang Ritsu itu mau apalagi dariku? Bukankah dia sudah puas membuat Len diskors! Sudah puas sering menjelek-jelekkanku?

Cih, dasar dia itu anak manja.

_(Skip time)_

Aku, Len, Ted, dan Teto terus berbincang-bincang santai, setelah alat bantu pernafasanku dilepas. Sesekali Len mengusap punggung tanganku dan berkata, "Semua akan baik-baik saja,"

Yah, setidaknya itu membuatku sedikit tenang.

Tidak terasa, jam sudah menunjukkan 07.45 pm.

"Ah, Rin. Aku dan Ted pulang dulu ya. Permisi," pamit Teto sembari tersenyum. Sedangkan Len membalas senyumnya dengan anggukan.

Aku ikut tersenyum.

Lalu, Ted dan Teto pulang. Sekarang tinggal Len dan aku di ruangan ini.

"Le-len, kau tidak pulang?" tanyaku pelan sambil mencengkeram baju Len. Len tersenyum ke arahku dan mencondongkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang, kalau sang putri ada di sini? Bukankah pelayan harus ada di samping tuan putri terus?" jawab Len. Jarak wajahku dengan wajah Len tidak kurang dari tiga cm sekarang ini.

Mukaku langsung memerah.

"J-jauhkan mukamu, Len!" seruku sambil memalingkan wajahku. Len tertawa.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah jadi pasangan?" Len membela diri. Aku menatap mata azure milik Len yang sama denganku, hanya saja miliknya lebih indah dariku. Kulihat, pandangannya sayu.

Pelan, aku kembali menghadapkan wajahku. Len tersenyum dan mencengkeram tanganku, berusaha agar aku tidak berontak.

"Eh? Ap— " belum selesai, mulutku sudah dibungkam oleh bibir lembut Len. Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Beda sekali waktu ciuman pertamaku dulu.

Tidak lama, Len melepaskan ciumannya dan menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin.

"Hehe," Len tertawa ke arahku. Mukaku memanas.

"Le-len," desisku pelan.

"Ya?" jawab Len. Aku menatap Len sayu.

"_Ar-arigatou,_" ucapku. Lalu, senyum tersunggih di bibirku. Aku merasa senang bisa berada di dekat Len sekarang ini. Padahal, dulu aku sungguh tidak peduli dengan yang namanya cinta.

"Kenapa? Kenapa berterimakasih kepadaku?" tanya Len bingung. Aku menatapnya sesaat. Lalu, aku duduk dan langsung menarik Len, dan memeluknya. (Rin : Seumur hidup, kalau bukan karena Author kampret ini aku gak bakal meluk Len! Len : Ri-rin, kau jahat!)

"Karena kau sudah memberikanku apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Sekaligus menjadi cinta pertamaku!" jawabku dan terisak pelan. Entah kenapa, aku sekarang sering menangis ya?

.

_Len's POV_

"Karena kau sudah memberikanku apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Sekaligus menjadi cinta pertamaku!" jawab Rin. Mukaku panas.

_Ja-jadi, aku ini cinta pertamanya? Hah! Yang benar? Gadis cantik seperti ini belum penah terpikat cowok mana pun, se-selain aku?_

Kini, dia terisak sambil memelukku. Pelan, aku mengusap rambut honey blond miliknya yang berbau jeruk.

"Sama-sama," jawabku dan langsung membalas pelukannya. Rin masih terisak. Lalu, dia melepas pelukannya. Kutatap matanya.

Mata biru itu yang dulunya kosong, sekarang terlihat cerah.

Rin tersenyum manis— Tidak! SANGAT manis.

"Len, sebaiknya kau pulang deh. Besok kau kan harus sekolah?" ujar Rin. Aku mengangkat alis.

"Tapi aku mau me— " belum selesai, Rin memotong perkataanku.

"Sudahlah, pulanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok," potong Rin, berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Err- baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ya. Kamu juga jangan banyak bergerak dulu," ucapku dan langsung mengecup kening Rin.

"Aku sudah kuat kok. Nih lihat!" ujar Rin sambil memperlihatkan ototnya -yang sebenarnya tidak terbentuk sama sekali (_ _")-.

Aku terkekeh dan langsung menjauhi Rin.

"Bye," ujarku sambil melambaikan tangan dari ambang pintu. Rin membalasku dengan anggukan, tidak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Pelajaran sudah dimulai. Di kelas, dua bangku kosong.

"Hm? Di mana Kagamine dan Kagami itu?" tanya Megurine-sensei. Semua anak bingung dan menengok ke arah bangku milik Rin dan Len.

Teto sambil gemetar mengangkat tangannya dan menunduk dalam.

"A-anu sensei, Kagamine berada di Rumah Sakit sekarang. Sedangkan Kagami, saya tidak tahu." Ujar Teto. Murid-murid berbisik-bisik.

"Kita berhasil Ritsu!" bisik Sonika sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya kepada Ritsu.

Ritsu dengan senyum liciknya mengangguk.

"Tapi, kenapa Len ikut-ikut tidak berangkat?" tanya Lily. Sonika mengernyitkan dahi dan menimpali, "Benar juga ya?"

"Mungkin mereka sudah jadian?" cerocos Yuki dengan kilatan kebencian di matanya.

"Oh ayolah! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Bila memang benar, mati saja kau Rin!" ujar Ritsu setengah berbisik. Ketiga temannya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Teto yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka berempat merasa telinganya terbakar karena kebencian.

"Awas kau Ritsu!" gumam Teto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

"Heh, Kasane! Mana Len?" tanya Ritsu dengan nada membentak. Teto yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menoleh.

"Memang Kagami itu siapamu sih?" tanya Teto sinis.

"Tentu saja pangeran kami!" sahut Sonika kesal.

"Kalau pangeran kalian, kenapa NAMINE membuat Kagami diskors?" tanya Teto sambil menekankan nama Ritsu.

"Err— " belum sempat Ritsu menjawab, sudah dipotong oleh Teto.

"Jawabannya mudah. Karena NAMINE itu orang yang egois. Dan juga dia itu 'bagaikan air di daun talas'. Pendiriannya berubah-ubah. Dasar," potong Teto.

"Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu pada Ritsu, Kasane!" bentak Lily.

"Dan juga, kau ini sama-sama ganjennya seperti Kagamine!" timpal Yuki.

"Peduli apa?" ujar Teto sembari meninggalkan Ritsu dan komplotannya.

"Cih," dengus Sonika dan Lily.

"Yang penting Kagamine tidak berangkat, Miku." Di balik tembok, Neru membisikkan kalimat itu pada Miku.

"Ya. Tapi yang membuat aku kecewa, Len juga enggak berangkat. Apa dia menemani Rin ya?" jawab Miku cemas.

"Alah, enggak mungkin deh. Paling-paling dia sakit atau apalah," jawab Neru.

"Hah? Sakit? Jangan dong," ujar Miku sambil mendengus pelan.

"Hahah.. Enggak mungkin deh. Ayo, mending kini kita ke kelas!" ajak Neru sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Miku.

Di sisi lain, Teto berhasil menguping pembicaraan yang merupakan musuh baginya itu.

"Kena kau, Akita dan Hatsune!" gumam Teto sambil menekan tombol stop di ponselnya.

.

_Di lain tempat_

"Tidak apakah kau bolos Len?" tanya Rin cemas. Di tangannya ada jeruk yang siap ia makan.

"Aku cemas denganmu. Makanya aku ke sini saja daripada ikut pelajaran di sana," jawab Len sambil tersenyum.

"Kau baik sekali. Maafkan aku yang dulu berpikiran buruk padamu," ujar Rin sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Emm, aku maafkan. Tapi ada syaratnya lho," jawab Len sambil menyeringai. Rin memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Apa?"

"Cium aku!" ucap Len santai dan langsung menunjuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk.

Glek!

"Hah?" Rin kaget. Mukanya merah padam. Len tersenyum.

"Dan juga, Rin tidak boleh menolaknya." Lanjut Len. Rin bingung.

"Entahlah Len. Kau ini gila ya?" ujar Rin sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Len terkekeh.

"Ayolah," bujuk Len dengan nada merengek dan— menggoda.

Len mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Rin. Rin terpaksa tidak memalingkan wajahnya. Mukanya merah dan SANGAT merah.

Tidak lama, nafas Len sudah terasa di wajah Rin.

Entah reflek atau spontan atau pun apalah, Rin langsung memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Len.

"Hm," gumam Rin menandakan bahwa dia tersenyum di dalam hatinya. Len membalas ciuman Rin.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Rin melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Len sayu.

"Hehe," Rin tertawa pelan. Len ikut tertawa. Lalu, dia menggeledah tas yang dibawanya -yang seharusnya dibawa ke sekolah-.

Lalu, Len mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berbentuk kotak kecil berwarna— merah?

Klek.

Len membuka kotak itu.

"Untukmu," ujar Len sambil tersenyum dan mendekatkan kotak itu di depan Rin.

Mata azure Rin membulat dan menatap benda itu. Sesekali dia mengucek matanya -agar dia tidak berhalusinasi-.

"Le-len?" ucap Rin pelan.

"Ya, ini untukmu. Terimalah," jawab Len dan langsung mengangkat benda yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

Benda berbentuk bulat dan memiliki permata berwarna orange. (Author : Ngaco banget. Hehe, saya memang lagi stress -_-")

Tangan Len sibuk mengangkat tangan Rin yang putih bersih dan lembut. Lalu, benda itu yang tidak lain adalah cincin dimasukkan dalam jari manis Rin.

"Bagaimana? Pas kan?" tanya Len sambil memperhatikan jemari Rin yang indah saat mengenakan cincin pemberiannya.

Rin diam dan ikut memperhatikan jemarinya. Tidak lama, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Len.

"I-ini indah sekali! Terimakasih Len!" seru Rin. Len tersenyum dan langsung menarik tubuh Rin dalam pelukannya.

Rin yang merasa terharu terisak dan bersandar di dada bidang milik Len.

"Sama-sama," jawab Len dan dia mengusap kepala Rin. Lalu, sepasang kekasih itu mempererat pelukan mereka.

.

"Kau mau makan tidak, Rin?" tanya Len sembari merapikan seragamnya -niatnya tadi ke sekolah, tetapi memutuskan untuk menemani Rin saja-.

"Asal kau juga, aku mau!" jawab Rin sambil tersenyum. Len ikut tersenyum dan menjawab, "Baiklah. Aku ke luar dulu ya?" ujar Len dan langsung meninggalkan Rin.

Rin yang ditinggal Len tersenyum dan memperhatikan cincin yang baru saja diberikan Len padanya.

"Mungkin memang ini yang rasanya cinta? Hihihi, indahnya!" gumam Rin senang dan terus memperhatikan cincin itu sambil memainkan jemarinya.

'Tok tok tok'. Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan tempat Rin dirawat.

"Silakan masuk," respon Rin. Seorang dokter masuk. Rambutnya merah merona, wajahnya putih dan sangat ganteng! Tidak kalah keren dari Len.

"Nona Kagamine, iya kan?" tanya dokter itu. Rin mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Saya? Saya sudah baik kok," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum. Dokter itu memandangnya seperti—

"Ah iya, kenalkan. Saya Kagamine Rin. Dokter sendiri?" Rin mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berkenalan.

"Saya Akaito Hoshine. Senang berkenalan dengan anda Nona Kagamine," jawab dokter yang bernama Akaito itu sembari tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Rin.

"Akaito? Nama yang bagus, Hoshine-san!" puji Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Jujur saja, Rin cukup terpesona dengan Akaito. Rambut Akaito mirip dengan rambut kakaknya, Kaito. Hanya saja, milik Akaito berwarna merah. Jadi, Rin merasa bahwa ada Kaito di sini.

"Te-terima kasih, Nona Kagamine." Jawab Akaito gugup sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Rin tersenyum.

"Ah iya, di mana saudara anda tadi?" tanya Akaito. Rin menjawab, "A-anu, dia itu bukan saudara saya. Tetapi p-pacar saya!" jawab Rin tergagap.

"Oh. Ya sudah,saya ke luar dulu. Mau memeriksa pasien lain. Permisi," ujar Akaito. Ekspresinya berubah drastis. Tadinya wajah Akaito lembut, sekarang tegang dan seperti kaget.

Sepertinya—

KLEK!

Lalu, Akaito ke luar. Tepat saat itu juga, Len masuk dan langsung menatap Akaito tajam. Bagaikan rivalnya.

"Siapa dia, Rin?" tanya Len. Tangannya ada kantung plastik berisikan makanan untuk Rin dan dirinya.

"Ah, dia Akaito Hoshine. Dokter di Rumah Sakit ini. Orangnya ramah lho Len," jawab Rin sambil tersenyum. Len yang melihat Rin menceritakan orang yang bernama Akaito itu menampakkan wajah kesal.

"Tampan juga ya," timpal Len sambil menatap kosong objek-objek lain. Rin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya sih. Lumayan juga," jawab Rin sambil terkekeh. Hati Len sudah seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum. Bisa-bisanya Rin, yang sudah resmi jadi PACARnya itu bilang kalau Akaito tampan.

"Oh. Kau suka dengannya?" tanya Len menyelidik. Rin menoleh dan mengangguk pelan.

Hancur sudah hati Len.

"Oh. Ya sudah, makanlah." Ujar Len sambil menyodorkan makanan yang tadi dibelinya. Rin mengangguk dan langsung memakannya.

'Riiiiiiiing'. Ponsel Rin yang ada di atas meja berdering. Langsung Rin menghentikan makannya dan langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Rin-chan!" sapa orang dari seberang.

"Moshi-moshi. Ah? Kaito!" seru Rin senang. Orang yang dirindukannya saat ini menelponnya juga -sebenarnya Rin malas menelpon Kaito-.

Len mengernyitkan dahi mendengar nama 'Kaito'. Lalu, dia teringat akan E-mail mesra yang dibicarakan Teto, dan telepon dari seseorang dulu dan memanggil Rin dengan sebutan 'sayang'.

"Aku? Baik sayang! ...Hah? ...Dua bulan? ...Hore! Nanti aku bisa sama Kaito lagi ya? ... Ya ya!" Rin menjawab telepon itu dengan girang.

Hati Len makin hancur. Rin sama sekali belum pernah memanggilnya sayang. Tapi, siapa sih laki-laki itu! Berani-beraninya dia memanggil Rin dengan itu.

"Tch," gumam Len. Tidak lama, Rin menutup teleponnya dan langsung cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Ah iya, Len. Dua bulan lagi, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang yang sangaaaaat aku sayangi! Oke?" ujar Rin sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Terlihat sekali bahwa Rin senang.

Dengan berat hati, Len mengangguk dan tersenyum -terpaksa- manis ke arah Rin.

.

.

"Rin, tadi aku melihat Kagami bermuka kusut sekali sih? Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Teto. Ya, Teto berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit.

"Gak tahu deh. Eh Teto, kau ini kenapa sih? Kan aku nanti sudah pulang. Kenapa kamu masih menjenguk aku?" Rin balik tanya.

"Ada yang mau aku ceritakan sama kamu! Dan ini penting!" ujar Teto bersungguh-sungguh.

"Ya deh," jawab Rin pasrah. Lalu, di ambang pintu berdiri Len.

"Ah Len," gumam Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya Rin. Aku lupa bertanya ini. Memangnya yang membuatmu pingsan di gudang itu siapa sih?" tanya Teto.

"Err, nanti kalau aku udah pulang aku ceritakan," jawab Rin.

"Tch," desah Len pelan sambil menatap tajam objek yang menjadi mangsa tatapannya.

"Nee, kau ini kenapa sih Kagami? Bukannya menemani kekasihnya, malah memasang muka kusut. Payah kau," ejek Teto sambil terkekeh.

"Diam kau," balas Len dan langsung men-death glare Teto. Teto hanya cengar-cengir saja mendapatkan hadiah itu dari Len.

.

_Len's POV_

Tch, kenapa sih Rin? Kau lebih memuji orang lain daripada aku?

Memang aku kurang apa?

Cool? Banget. Tampan? Lebih dari banget! Baik? Mungkin. (Author : Pede kau LEN!)

"Lalu, kau mau pulang kapan Rin?" terdengar Teto bertanya. Rin diam sejenak.

"Sore! Aku ingin ke kamarku langsung. Kangen," ucap Rin.

"Lalu, si &(#&# pulangnya kapan?" Teto tidak mengucapkan nama itu.

"Dua bulan lagi! Yay! Aku udah kangen berat sama dia," jawab Rin girang.

Sial, sial, sial!

Jika aku tahu pemuda itu, aku akan hajar dia biar dia tahu, siapa yang lebih pantas mendapatkan Rin!

* * *

**Author : Kasihan kau Len. Sakit hati ya? Ckck**

**Rin : Akaito.. Cakep deh.. *tersepona #plak!# eh, salah! terpesona.. heheh**

**Meiko : RIN! AKAITO MILIKKU!**

**Len : AKAITO! MEIKO! RIN MILIKKU!**

**Author : Eh Meiko, kan aku enggak pernah buat cerita tentang kamu. Ngapain kamu ikut nimbrung di sini? Ah iya, cerita ini milikku.. #dilempar sake+jeruk+pisang +,+"**

**Rin : xx milikku.. ^^**

**Len : *nangis* si-siapa?**

**Rin : *meluk Len* Lenny~**

**Meiko : So sweet.. Author : Biarlah! Ikut nimbrung ae ra enthuk**

**Author : Boso jowo -_-"**

**Rin+ Len : R&R PLEASE.. ^^  
**


	11. Punishment to LenRin

**Author : Hai minna :( Bentar lagi, mungkin saya akan hiatus. Soalnya bentar lagi saya UN SD! DX**

**Rin + Len : Kasian**

**Author : Kalian mah enak, enggak sekolah! Huh, ah sudah. UPDATE!**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya ! ^^**

**Warning : GAJE ! Aneh ! -_-"  
Siapkan air minum, karena chapter ini akan panjang.. ^^**

* * *

_Normal POV_

Hari menjelang malam. Rin, Teto, dan Len sekarang sudah ada di rumah Rin.

"Ah, bentar lagi malam. Aku pulang dulu ya," pamit Len sambil membungkukkan badannya. Rin dan Teto menoleh.

"Iya. Hati-hati ya," jawab Rin sembari tersenyum. Lalu, Len ke luar dan meninggalkan rumah Rin.

"Wah, wah. Sudah akrab nih ya," goda Teto. Rin langsung _blushing_.

"Ih! Udah! Nah, katanya mau cerita?" jawab Rin sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"Iya iya. Begini Rin, waktu kau enggak berangkat, aku sempat diintrogasi Ritsu dan komplotannya. Lalu, aku bersikap angkuh saja deh dan meninggalkan mereka. Padahal aku merekam percakapan kami. Tanpa sengaja, aku mendapati Miku dan Neru di balik tembok. Dia berbisik-bisik. Tapi aku bisa mendengarnya. Tanpa buang waktu, aku lanjutkan saja rekaman di ponselku ini. Dengarkan deh!" jawab Teto sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

_"Yang penting Kagamine tidak berangkat, Miku."_ Terdengar suara dan terlihat punggung Neru di layar ponsel Teto. Rin mengernyitkan dahi.

_"Ya. Tapi yang membuat aku kecewa, Len juga enggak berangkat. Apa dia menemani Rin ya?"_ jawab Miku dengan nada dan tampang cemas. Dia menatap Neru khawatir.

_"Alah, enggak mungkin deh. Paling-paling dia sakit atau apalah,"_ ujar Neru sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. Miku menatapnya.

_"Hah? Sakit? Jangan dong,"_ jawab Miku sambil mendengus kesal.

_"Hahah.. Enggak mungkin deh. Ayo, mending kini kita ke kelas!"_ ajak Neru sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Miku. Lalu, mereka berdua menghilang beserta berhentinya video rekaman itu.

"Kita adukan ke Kepala Sekolah ya!" seru Teto menggebu-gebu. Rin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jangan!" cegah Rin sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Teto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Teto heran.

"Aku malas menanggapinya," jawab Rin malas.

"Terserah lah. Aku juga sebenarnya malas memikirkannya," ujar Teto sambil mendengus kesal. Rin mengangguk pelan.

"Sekarang, apa ceritamu?" lanjut Teto.

"Dua bulan lagi, Kaito pulang!" seru Rin senang. Teto melihat sahabatnya itu sangat senang. Maklum, lama juga sih dia ditinggal Kaito.

"Wah, selamat deh!" respon Teto ikut senang.

"Selamat? Kayak perkawinan aja," ujar Rin. Teto terkekeh.

"Udah ah, ayo kita tidur. Selamat malam," lanjut Rin. Teto mengangguk pelan dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur Rin.

"Ya sudah, aku mau tidur dulu. _Oyasuminasai,_" ujar Rin dan ia langsung terlelap.

.

.

.

.

(_skip time,_

_two months later)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Rin mendapati ponselnya ada 1 E-mail.

Dibukanya E-mail itu dengan senang.

**From : BlueIce_KaiTo  
To : PrincessOrange_RinK**  
**Subject : Yoo..  
_Rin! Aku sampai 5 menit lagi! Oke?_**

Rin tersenyum senang dan langsung membalas E-mail dari Kaito.

**From : BlueIce_KaiTo  
To : PrincessOrange_RinK**  
**Subject : Re_Yoo..  
_Kaito-nii! Okay! Ah iya, aku mau ngenalin seseorang ya nanti.  
Jadi, jangan kaget! #plak_**

SEND!

Ya, Kaito sedang libur jadinya pulang ke rumah dulu.

Rin sangat senang. Akhirnya akan ada orang lagi di rumah.

Rin saja sempat bingung. Sejak kapan sifatnya sekarang jadi feminim sekali?

Tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung menelpon seseorang.

"Selamat siang!" sapa Rin melalui telepon.

"_Ah iya, selamat siang. Ada apa Rin?" _balas seseorang dari seberang, yang tidak lain adalah Len.

"Ke rumahku sekarang ya, Len.. Aku mau mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang," ujar Rin senang. Len yang ada di sana menghela nafas.

"_Oke_," jawab Len. Rin langsung menutup sambungan telepon dan segera siap-siap.

'Ting tong'. Bel rumah Rin berbunyi cukup nyaring.

Rin dengan langkah cepat segera membuka pintu.

"Ah hai, Rin." Sapa Len sambil tersenyum. Wah wah, tamunya lebih cepat sampai duluan ya?

"Ah hai, Len! Silakan masuk. Sebentar lagi dia sampai kok," ujar Rin sambil tersenyum -juga-.

Setelah Len duduk di ruang tamu, Rin masuk ke dapur membuatkan minum.

Tidak lama, Len yang duduk di ruang tamu mendapati seorang lelaki berumur 20 tahunan berdiri di ambang pintu.

.

_Len's POV_

Aku mendapati lelaki berumur 20 tahunan berdiri di ambang pintu.

Rambutnya yang berwarna biru lurus membuatnya terlihat sangat cool. Tetapi maaf, aku masih normal.

"Selamat siang," sapa pemuda itu. Aku tersenyum.

"Selamat siang," jawabku. Pemuda itu langsung masuk dan bertanya, "Kalau boleh tahu, di mana Rin?" tanya pemuda itu.

Belum kujawab, Rin sudah ke luar dari dapur dan langsung memasang mata berbinar-binar.

"KAITO!" seru Rin dan langsung memeluk pemuda bernama Kaito.

Kaito terkekeh dan langsung balas memeluk Rin.

_Cih, bisa-bisanya mereka berpelukan tanpa mempedulikanku. Dasar._

"Haha, kau ini. Kau sudah berubah ya? Sudah lebih feminim dan ceria," ledek Kaito. Rin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Biar!" respon Rin. Lalu, mereka berdua tertawa.

Tidak lama, Rin menoleh ke arahku.

"Nah, dia Len Kagami. Teman, eh ralat! Maksudku, p-pa-pac-paaaaa-c-a-a-r ku!" ujar Rin terbata-bata. Aku langsung blushing.

Tetapi, rasa kesal masih ada di hatiku pada Kaito. Siapa sih dia?

Kaito memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Rin dengan tatapan- menggoda.

"Rin sudah punya pacar nih yee," goda Kaito sambil mencubit pipi Rin.

"Ouch! Itu sakit!" seru Rin. Kaito tertawa.

"Haha, ah iya. Salam kenal, Len Kagami! Aku Kaito Shion, kakak sepupunya Rin." Ujar Kaito sambil tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku kaget.

_Ja-jadi dia kakak Rin? Tapi kenapa tidak ada kemiripan sama sekali sih? Aneh!_

Aku langsung menyambut tangannya.

"Aku Len Kagami. Ah iya, tentu saja." Balasku sembari tersenyum.

"Ini lho Len yang mau kenalin. Dia ini kakak sepupuku yang gila es krim dan baka!" ujar Rin sambil memeluk lengan Kaito. Kaito tertawa.

_Kakak sepupu? Pantas saja!_

"Jadi dia kakak sepupumu ya?" tanyaku pada Rin. Rin mengangguk kuat. Aku pun tersenyum puas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ini mirip sekali ya?" ujar Kaito. Aku dan Rin langsung membuang muka -malu-.

"Ahaha.. Itu pertanda jodoh lho," lanjut Kaito masih dengan tawanya. Mukaku memanas. Aku melirik Rin, telinganya terlihat merah.

"Ah! Sudah deh! Kalian berbincang-bincang dulu saja!" ujar Rin dan ia langsung menuju dapur. Aku terkekeh pelan.

_Bodohnya aku. Len no baka! Bisa-bisanya aku cemburu pada kakak sepupunya sendiri. Haha.._

* * *

_Kaito's POV_

"Ah! Sudah deh! Kalian berbincang-bincang dulu saja!" ujar adik sepupuku yang bernama Rin itu dan ia langsung menuju dapur.

Lalu, kulihat pacarnya, Len, terkekeh pelan.

Aku dan Len duduk.

"Tidak kusangka kau mampu membuat Rin jatuh cinta padamu," ujarku sambil tersenyum kepada Len. Wajah Len langsung memerah.

"E-eh iy-iya," responnya dengan gugup. Aku terkekeh.

"Aku ingin kau membahagiakan Rin, Len. Jangan sampai dia sakit hati," lanjutku sembari menyandarkan tubuhku di punggung sofa.

Aku tahu dia tidak mengenalku walaupun dulu aku sempat menjadi guru di Vocaloid High School. Itu karena aku baru tahu anak ini. Mungkin dia anak baru?

"Ba-baiklah, niisan!" jawab Len. Aku tersenyum.

Tidak lama, Rin ke luar dapur membawakan cemilan beserta minuman kepada kami.

"Sudah dulu deh ngomongnya. Sekarang minum dulu ya," ujar Rin sambil tersenyum. Ah, rindu juga aku dengan senyum Rin ini.

Lalu, Len dan aku meminum teh buatan Rin.

Setelah itu, kami bertiga berbincang-bincang dan kadang-kadang juga bercanda tawa sampai malam tiba.

.

.

Len sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu. Sekarang ini sudah pukul 09.00 pm.

Tentu Rin sudah tidur.

Mungkin dia lelah? Yah sudahlah, ini kan hari liburku?

Tidur saja deh. Capek tahu bekerja di luar kota.

Tidak lama, aku teringat Meiko. Ya, Meiko adalah calon pasangan hidupku.

Dia wanita yang (kadang-kadang) kasar. Tetapi, sikapnya yang penyayang, baik, dan murah senyum itulah yang aku sukai.

Hehe. Udah ah.

* * *

_Rin's POV_

"...jika...begini...jadinya..." Aku sama sekali tidak konsentrasi pada pelajaran. Malas sekali rasanya ikut pelajaran.

Lalu, aku diam-diam membaca novel yang aku dapat dari Kaito tadi malam.

Sesekali aku tertawa pelan sendiri. Lalu, kadang diam. Tidak lama, ada kertas mendarat di depanku.

_Heh, konsen dong sama pelajaran. Kalau Megurine-sensei tahu, bakal dihukum kau nanti!_

_Baru tahu rasa lho.. Hehe.._

_Len._

Aku menoleh ke arah Len. Dia cengengesan sendiri. Sambil menggerutu, aku membalas surat itu.

_Biarlah! Kan yang dihukum cuma aku._

_Rin._

Lalu, kulempar ke arah Len. Beberapa saat, Len melemparnya lagi ke arahku.

_Dasar. Memang, kau ini sedang baca novel apa sih?_

_Aku pinjam dong. Haha_

_Len._

Aku terkekeh pelan. Tanganku dengan lincah menulis di atas kertas itu.

_Dasar enggak modal!_

_Len no baka! :p_

_Rin._

Sambil mengendap-endap, aku melempar kertas itu ke arah Len.

Kulihat tangannya menulis. Saat lemparannya sudah mendarat tepat di depanku, sungguh sial dan sial dan sialnya, Megurine-sensei tahu.

"Len Kagami! Rin Kagamine!" seru Megurine-sensei. Aku dan Len langsung pucat pasi.

"I-iya, sensei." Jawab kami gugup.

"Kalian tidak memperhatikan pelajaran! Cepat kalian di luar kelas sampai pelajaran selesai!" ujar Megurine-sensei tegas. Aku dan Len terpaksa berada di luar kelas.

Kutatap tajam lelaki itu mengisyaratkan 'gara-gara kau! Awas kau nanti!'.

Sreek!

Aku menggeser pintu itu dan terduduk lemas. Baru kali ini aku mendapat hukuman.

"Len no baka!" ujarku kesal. Len menoleh.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya. Aku menggerutu.

"Ini kan gara-gara kau, shota!" jawabku kesal. Len diam sesaat. Tidak lama, aku terangkat ke udara.

"He-hei!" seruku kaget. Len menggendongku ala _bridal style._

"Makanya, jangan mengejekku shota." Ujar Len sambil tertawa. Aku menggerutu.

Tidak lama, ia berlari ke atas, ke lantai 4 gedung sekolah ini.

.

.

"Tu-turunkan aku, Len!" seruku sambil memberontak. Len lalu menurut dan menurunkanku.

"Tapi, kita ke sana. Oke?" tanya Len. Aku pun mengangguk pasrah.

"Eh? Ke Balkon?" aku sempat bingung. Len mengangguk dan menarikku.

Lalu, aku dan Len berdiri di balkon dan memandang langit biru. Kami saling berpandangan.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Len menggeleng.

"Aku ingin kau bernyanyi, kumohon!" pinta Len. Aku tercengang.

"Me-menyanyi?" ulangku. Len mengangguk kuat.

"Tenang, aku akan mengiringimu!" lanjut Len sambil tersenyum. Aku balas tersenyum dan memikirkan lagu untuk dinyanyikan.

"Bagaimana kalau _Cantarella_?" tanyaku pada Len.

"Oke," jawab Len. Lalu, Len menyanyi duluan.

_ mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka_

_kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou_

Lalu, aku menyusul.

_yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite_

_toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo_

Dan, kami bersama-sama menyatukan suara._  
_

_arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete_

_wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo_

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan, terganggu oleh suara yang tidak asing lagi.

"LEN!" teriak orang itu. Aku menoleh bebarengan dengan Len.

_Sial! Untuk apa sih anak itu ke sini! Mau cari gara-gara ya?_

"Ha-hatsune?" gumam Len. Mukaku panas. Miku mendekati Len dan langsung memeluk lengannya.

"Kenapa kau sekarang lupa denganku, Len?" tanya Miku manja. Len terlihat risih. Dengan cepat, ia melepaskan tangan Miku dari lengannya.

"Enggak kok," jawab Len. Ia menatap tajam Miku. Entahlah. Yang penting, aku merasa mukaku langsung PANAS!

Entah gerak reflek atau spontan, aku langsung memeluk lengan Len, seperti Miku lakukan tadi.

"Len-kun, bukankah sebentar lagi kita masuk? Kan hukumannya hampir habis," ujarku sembari tersenyum.

.

_Len's POV_

"Len-kun, bukankah sebentar lagi kita masuk? Kan hukumannya hampir habis," ujar Rin sambil memeluk lenganku. Mukaku memerah.

_Hebat Rin! Kau tahu saja bahwa aku dalam bahaya tingkat akhir! Hatsune ini ada di sini dan kau memelukku! Hore.. Eh tunggu, jangan berlebihan! Oke, bersikap biasa!_

"Benar, Rin-chan. Ayo kita ke kelas. Maaf ya Hatsune," jawabku sembari tersenyum. Miku diam.

GREP!

"Tunggu. Kenapa Rin memelukmu?" tanya Miku. Dia ini memang berani sekali ya?

Aku melirik ke arah Rin. Dia memalingkan muka. Yah, tak apalah Miku tahu bahwa aku sudah jadian?

"Karena Rin-chan itu pacarku," jawabku cepat. Mukaku memanas lagi. Kulihat telinga Rin merah. Mungkin ia malu?

"Ap-apa?" Miku kaget. Dia tersentak dan menatap kami berdua tidak percaya.

"Be-benarkah itu, Rin?" tanya Miku tidak percaya. Ia seperti sudah lupa bahwa Rin musuhnya.

Rin mengangguk pelan. Aku pun lega.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu ya," ujarku. Miku diam di tempat. Kami berdua pun segera meninggalkan balkon.

.

"Kau malu ya?" tanyaku iseng pada Rin waktu berjalan di tangga. Rin menoleh.

"E-enggak kok! Siapa bilang?" Rin balik tanya. Aku terkekeh.

"Mukamu merah lho," ujarku sambil tertawa. Rin membuang muka dan menggerutu.

"Ka-kalau iya kenapa?" tanya Rin lagi. Aku tersenyum senang.

"Tentu aku senang. Berarti kau mencintaiku?" jawabku. Rin balas tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku menerimamu, shota?" ujar Rin sambil tertawa.

"Terserah deh," ujarku. Rin malah makin tertawa.

'Teng teng teng'. Tidak lama, tanda pelajaran selesai berbunyi. Aku dan Rin langsung berlari menuju kelas.

Diam-diam, aku berdoa dalam hatiku.

Semoga aku dan Rin tidak akan berpisah, sampai kami dewasa nanti.

Yah, walaupun aku tidak tahu bencana datang pada hari esok.

* * *

**Author : OWARI! Maaf kalau kurang seru di chapter ini ;( Soalnya saya enggak ada ide DX**

**Rin : Payah**

**Len : Sangat payah**

**Author : *nyolong Roadroller* AWAS KALIAN!**

**Rin+ Len : Ekk! R&R please~ XD  
**


	12. Are not they—?

**Author : Minna-san *tepar***

**Rin : Ih, kebanyakan omong aja! Langsung deh!**

**Len : Oke, UPDATE!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya ! ^^**

**Warning : GAJE ! Aneh ! -_-"  
Cerita tidak terlalu panjang.. ^^**

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai. Aku masih mengingat kejadian tadi, waktu aku dan Len dihukum sama-sama.

Uhh! Kalau mengingatnya, jantungku seperti mau lepas! Tapi, ada satu yang menggangguku, yaitu HATSUNE!

Mau apa dia peluk-peluk Len? Dasar, cewek genit. Oke, jujur aku cemburu. Puaskah anda?

Ya jelas dong aku cemburu! Jelas-jelas LEN itu PACARKU! *emosi

"Rinnyy! Kau mau pulang enggak?" tanya Teto yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangku. Aku menoleh.

"Ah iya, ayo!" jawabku. Tidak lama, aku melihat seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Teto berjalan mendekati kami.

"Lihat, Ted mengikutimu." Ujarku menggoda Teto. Teto langsung _blushing. _Aku terkekeh.

"Ya sudah. Kan Ted sudah ada di sini, aku pulang dulu ya Teto! _Sayonara,_" lanjutku sambil melambaikan tangan. Teto mengangguk pelan.

Aku pun berlari menuju ke rumahku.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung mandi dan merebahkan tubuhku ke atas kasur.

"Hah, capek juga ya?" gumamku. Tidak lama, di ambang pintu muncullah Kaito.

"Rin-chan," panggil Kaito sembari tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Kaito-nii?" tanyaku. Kaito mendekatiku.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan? Bukankah besok hari libur dan kau tidak ada rencana?" tanya Kaito.

"Besok? Jalan-jalan? Yatta! Aku mau sekali," seruku. Kaito terkekeh. Aku tersenyum lebar. Ya, aku sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan dengan Kaito. Maklum aku senang.

"Baiklah. Kita jalan-jalan di taman pusat kota ya," jawab Kaito sambil mengusap rambut pirangku. Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke bawah dulu ya. Kau istirahat dulu saja," lanjut Kaito. Aku mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya.

BLAM.

Kaito sudah keluar. Langkah kaki juga makin terdengar samar-samar.

'Piip piip piip'. Ponselku berdering pelan.

_E-mail? Dari siapa ya?_

Jariku menekan tombol 'OPEN'.

**From : KaSaN3_T3ddy**  
**To : PrincessOrange_RinK  
Subject : Kon'nichiwa!  
_Hey, Kagamine-san. Apa kabar?  
Maaf kalau aku mengirimimu E-mail tiba-tiba.  
Aku hanya bosan nih._**

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Untuk apa Ted mengiriminya E-mail?

**From : PrincessOrange_RinK  
To : KaSaN3_T3ddy  
Subject : Re_Kon'nichiwa!  
_Ah, Kasane-kun.. Genki desu!  
Kau sendiri?  
Oh iya, Teto mana?_**

Lalu, aku memutar tubuhku dan meraih buku komik yang isinya Anime V*caloid. Aku sangat menyukai Anime tersebut. Apalagi dengan karakter utamanya, Rin. Rin Amaya, nama kecilku sama dengannya bukan?

Tidak lama, ponselku bergetar lagi.

**From : KaSaN3_T3ddy  
To : PrincessOrange_RinK  
Subject : Re_Kon'nichiwa!  
_Aku juga baik, Kagamine-san. Ah iya, panggil aku Ted saja ^_^  
Teto-chan? Entahlah.  
Sejak pulang sekolah tadi, ia mengurung diri._**

"Ehh?" Aku kaget bukan main. Teto yang biasanya malas berada di kamar lama-lama, sampai sekarang ia mengurung diri di kamar? Betah amat ya?

**From : PrincessOrange_RinK  
To : KaSaN3_T3ddy  
Subject : Re_Kon'nichiwa!  
_Ah oke oke, Ted.  
Aduh, kau ini gimana sih? Tanya dong kenapa dia mengurung diri di kamar.  
Jangan diam aja! Kau harus mengetahui keadaan kekasih sekaligus kembaranmu itu!  
Nah, jangan balas lagi. Kau harus menghibur Teto! Kalau tidak, kubunuh kau! Muahaha.. XD_**

Setelah mengirim E-mail itu, aku turun ke bawah dan mengambil sebuah benda berwarna orange, bulat, dan imut.

.

.

.

.

JERUK!

Lalu, setelah memakan jeruk itu, aku keluar rumah.

"Rin! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kaito yang mengetahui aku ke luar rumah.

"Ah, sekadar jalan-jalan, niisan. Sebentar kok," jawabku sembari tersenyum. Kaito lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Nanti cepat pulang ya!" jawab Kaito. Aku ikut mengangguk.

Aku berjalan-jalan santai. Jalan di sini lumayan sepi. Jadi, udaranya juga lumayan sejuk.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku melamun. Aku tidak mempedulikan sekitar. Pikiranku kosong. Tiba-tiba—

JEDUG! BRUK!

"It-ittai!" erangku kesakitan. Mataku menyapu seluruh objek yang kulihat.

"Huh? Sial!" gumamku kesal. Ternyata, aku menabrak seseorang. Lalu, aku bangkit tanpa melihat orang yang kutabrak.

"_Gomennasai! _Aku tidak sengaja! Aduh, aku minta maaf ya!" ujarku sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tanganku. Sedangkan orang yang kutabrak itu malah tertawa.

_Tu-tunggu! Suara ini? Suara ini!_

.

.

.

(siapa coba?)

.

.

.

"Hei Rin!" sapa orang itu yang tidak lain, adalah—

"LEN!" teriakku sambil memukul lengan orang itu. Len.

"Salah sendiri, kau ini jalan sambil melamun. Ada apa sih?" tanyanya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan memalingkan wajah.

"Jadi, _hime _ngambek ya?" lanjut Len. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menjawab pelan, pelan? Tidak.

"ENGGAK! AKU ENGGAK NGAMBEK!" jawabku. Len spontan menutup telinganya. Saat melihat tingkah Len, aku jadi tertawa sendiri.

"Suaramu itu melengking tinggi dan cempreng ya," ejek Len. Aku langsung memukul lengannya (lagi!).

"Biarlah!" jawabku. Len terkekeh.

"Hei, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Len memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Kau sendiri?" Len balik tanya.

"Sama deh," jawabku.

.

_Len's POV_

"Sama deh," jawab Rin. Aku terkekeh pelan. Sudah dua kali ini (mungkin) aku menabrak Rin.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kita ke bawah pohon besar itu?" tanyaku. Rin menoleh ke arah pohon yang aku maksud.

"Ayo saja. Siapa tahu ada hal bagus di sana!" jawab Rin antusias. Aku bingung sendiri. Hal bagus apa yang dimaksud Rin?

"Hal bagus?" tanyaku. Rin mengangguk pasti dan menjawab, "Kau sendiri tahu kan? Biasa di pohon yang besar ada apanya?" jawab Rin.

Aku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rin hanya mendengus kesal, "Hmph!"

"Baiklah, semoga dia muncul." Jawabku. Rin tersenyum.

"Ayo saja! Ayo cepat! Cepat!" ujar Rin sambil menarik-narik tanganku. Aku hanya pasrah. Kalau enggak, bisa-bisa telingaku bisa pecah. Kau tahu kan?

Sesampainya di bawah pohon besar itu, aku duduk di salah satu sisi dengan posisi meluruskan kakiku dan menyandarkan tubuhku di pohon itu.

Sedangkan Rin, ia berada di satu sisi lain. Ia mendekap kakinya.

"Hei, Len." panggil Rin. Aku menjawab agak keras, "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukai Miku?" tanya Rin. Aku langsung terperanjat dengan pertanyaannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tanya seperti itu, Rin?" aku balik tanya. Rin mendesah pelan, tetapi masih bisa aku dengar.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kenapa bisa ya Miku itu berani sekali memeluk lenganmu," jawab Rin sedikit tergagap. Ide cemerlang muncul dari telin- eh salah, dari kepalaku.

"Kau cemburu ya?" tanyaku menggoda, lalu aku melongok ke arah Rin. Terlihat Rin _blushing _dan gelagapan.

"I-iya. Tentu aku cemburu, SHOTA!" jawab Rin sambil menekankan kata 'shota'. Dan kau tahu? Itu membuatku marah!

"Hei! Aku bukan shota!" bantahku. Rin yang melihat mukaku merah karena malu dan marah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mu-mukamu menyeramkan!" ejek Rin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mukaku. Tidak lama, tawa Rin berhenti saat melihat sesuatu berwarna putih di atas.

"Kya!" pekik Rin kaget.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sebelum melihat ke atas. Rin menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah atas pohon.

"I-itu.." Rin gemetaran. Aku langsung melihat ke atas.

BRUK!

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak Rin kaget. Aku melihat siapa yang jatuh. Dan dia adalah—

"Lho? Rei-senpai? Kok ada di sini?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba. Di depanku terlihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam kelam dengan mata kuningnya.

_Kenapa Rin memanggilnya Rei? Akrab sekali!_

"It-ittai!" erangnya. Rin malah tertawa.

"A-aduh, Rin-san, jangan membuat orang kaget dong. Jatuhkan," ujar pemuda yang disebut Rin 'Rei-senpai'.

"Siapa dia Rin?" bisikku pada Rin. Rin menoleh dan menjawab, "Ha? Masa kamu enggak tahu sih? Dia itu kan Rei Kagene, senior kita!" jawabnya.

"Eh, Rei Kagene?" pekikku. Orang bernama Rei itu menoleh ke arahku.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya. Aku langsung menggeleng.

"Hehe.. Enggak ada kok. Ah ya! Kenalkan aku Len Kagami," jawabku sambil cengar-cengir enggak jelas.

"Oh, kau Len Kagami. Salam kenal juga! Aku Rei Kagene," ujarnya. Rin tiba-tiba menengahi kami.

"Dan juga Rei-senpai itu pacarnya Rui-neechan lho!" timpal Rin sambil tersenyum ke arah kami. Aku hanya cengo sendiri.

"Ri-rin!" seru Rei dengan muka merahnya. Rin hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku pun ikut tertawa.

.

.

(_skip time)_

.

_Normal POV_

"_Tadaima_!" seru Rin. Dari dalam, Kaito menjawab, "_Okaeri_!" jawabnya.

"Lama banget sih Rin?" tanya Kaito.

"Hehe, maaf kak! Tadi ketemu sama Len sih. Jadi ngobrol sebentar," jawab Rin sambil cengar-cengir.

"Iya, aku tahu. Cinta anak muda ya? Hmm," gumam Kaito, berniat menyindir. Rin hanya memalingkan muka.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita besok kan? Meiko dan adik-adiknya besok mau ikut lho," ujar Kaito. Rin langsung menoleh.

"Mei-neechan mau ikut dengan adik-adiknya? Tambah seru dong! Tentu aku tidak lupa, niisan!" seru Rin senang.

"Ehh, tunggu. Adik-adiknya Mei-neechan itu siapa?" lanjut Rin. Kaito hanya meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut.

"Ra-ha-si-a dong," jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum. Rin pun hanya menggerutu.

"Baiklah. Kaito-nii sekarang sombong!" seru Rin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kaito terkekeh.

"Hehe.. Udah ah. Ya sudah aku mau membuat makan malam dulu. Nanti kalau sudah selesai aku panggil deh," jawab Kaito.

"Oke! Sekarang kakak keluar deh," ujar Rin sambil mengusir kakaknya itu. Kaito hanya tertawa dan langsung ke bawah.

.

.

**Morning. Holiday..**

_Rin's POV_

"Kaito-nii!" aku memanggil kakakku. Dari dalam, terdengar Kaito menjawab, "Eh, iya! Sebentar!"

"Huuh, kenapa sih dia ini telmi banget," desahku sebal. Tidak lama, sosok pemuda berambut biru lurus dengan baju berwarna putih dan syal biru ke luar.

"Sabar dong," ujarnya sambil menggerutu. Aku menatapnya.

"Ew," kataku. Kaito menatapku bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Mungkin Mei-neechan akan terpana melihatmu," jawabku sambil tersenyum tulus. Kaito langsung _blushing_.

"Ada-ada aja kau!" balasnya. Aku terkekeh.

'Pim pim!'

Tiba-tiba, suara klakson mobil mengagetkan kami.

"_Ohayo, _Rin-chan! Kaito-kun!" sapa orang dari dalam mobil. Aku dan Kaito menoleh bebarengan.

"Mei-(nee/chan)!" panggil kami bersamaan seperti anak kecil. Meiko, orang itu, tertawa. Aku dan Kaito langsung mendekatinya.

"Dunia kebalik ya," gumamku. Meiko mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ada apa, Rin-chan? Ada masalah?" tanya Meiko. Kaito asyik merapikan syalnya terlebih dahulu.

"Biasanya, yang menjemput kalau mau KENCAN atau jalan-jalan itu yang COWOK ya. Tapi kali ini kenapa yang cewek?" jawabku sambil mendelik ke arah Kaito.

"Apa?" tanyanya polos. Aku pun mendengus.

"Ahaha.. Biasa Rin-chan. Tapi yang mengemudi saat ke tempat tujuan kan Kaito-kun," jawab Meiko sambil tersenyum. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Nah, gak usah banyak omong. Masuk ke mobil," suruh Kaito. Aku langsung masuk dan duduk di bangku belakang.

Meiko tukar posisi. Ia berada di depan dan duduk di kursi sebelah kanan. Kaito lalu duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Ayo! Berangkat!" seru Kaito. Aku dan Meiko langsung _sweatdroop _di tempat.

"Tunggu Kaito. Kita harus menjemput adikku dulu di rumahku. Tadi mereka belum siap. Makanya aku tinggal dulu," cegah Meiko.

"Baiklah," jawab Kaito dan langsung mengemudi. Lalu, kami menuju rumah Meiko yang berada di Kota Utauloid.

Dari Kota Vocaloid ke Utauloid, membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 30 menit, itu pun ngebut karena yang mengemudi Kaito. Kalau enggak ya mungkin 2 jam lebih (?) deh.

"He-hei, Kaito-nii! Pelan aja dong! Jangan ngebut-ngebut gitu! Gila ya?" gerutuku sambil meyilangkan tanganku.

"Enggak bisa, adik cilik. Enggak seru tau kalau pelan-pelan," jawab Kaito sambil tertawa. Aku menggerutu lagi.

"Ayolah, jangan begitu Kaito-kun. Aku juga enggak suka kalau kau ini ngebut," bujuk Meiko dengan _puppy eyes _andalannya. Kaito langsung _blushing_.

"I-iya, Meiko-chan." Jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Ekhem. Mesra ya?" ujarku menggoda. Aku lalu terkikik pelan, dan berakhir dengan jitakan di kepala oleh Kaito.

_Ittai! =="_

Lalu, Kaito menurunkan kecepatan.

Lima belas menit kemudian, kami sudah sampai di kediaman Sakine.

Meiko turun.

"Kalian tunggu di sini dulu ya. Oh iya, mungkin aku keluarnya cukup lama karena adik-adikku ini pada susah diatur. Maaf ya," ujar Meiko sambil tersenyum.

Aku dan Kaito mengangguk bersamaan.

Setelah sosok Meiko menghilang karena sudah masuk rumah, aku tinggal berdua bersama Kaito di mobil.

"Memang adiknya Meiko-nee itu siapa sih? Ada berapa?" tanyaku penasaran pada Kaito.

"Ada dua. Mereka imut-imut dan seumuran denganmu lho," jawab Kaito. Aku makin penasaran.

"Siapa sih? Namanya siapa?" tanyaku. Kaito menggeleng.

"Nanti tau sendiri deh," jawab Kaito. Aku mendengus kesal. Saat itu juga, ada ide cemerlang di kepalaku.

"Niisan, aku boleh ajak temanku enggak?" tanyaku dengan nada merayu, membujuk.

"Siapa? Kalau cowok enggak boleh," ujar Kaito.

"Ayolah! Bukan cowok! Teman cewek kok!" jawabku. Kaito diam sebentar.

"Oke deh," jawab Kaito. Aku pun langsung mengambil ponselku dan ke luar mobil.

"Sebentar ya?" ujarku pada Kaito. Kaito mengangguk.

Lalu, aku mencari di kontak dan menelpon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi! Ohayou.." sapaku sambil tersenyum, walau ia tidak tahu aku tersenyum atau tidak.

"_Moshi-moshi! Ohayou gozaimasu. Siapa ya?_" tanya dari seberang.

"Ini aku Rin! Hei, kau ada acara enggak?" aku balik tanya. Dari seberang ia diam sejenak.

"_Ma-maaf Rin-chan. Aku tidak bisa. Ada acara keluarga. Ya enggak keluarga sih. Tapi pokoknya acara penting. Maaf ya?_" jawab orang itu. Dia adalah—

"Yaah, Teto. Padahal aku ingin sekali kau ikut. Eh, tapi kok suaramu serak sih? Ada apa?" tanyaku pada orang itu, dia adalah Teto.

"_Ya deh maaf. Se-serak? A-anu itu, aku...aku hanya batuk kok! Iya aku sakit batuk!_" jawab Teto tergagap. Aku bisa menebak bahwa Teto berbohong.

"Mengaku saja deh Teto-chan. Aku tahu kalau kau habis menangis. Kenapa sih?" tanyaku lagi. Terdengar tawa kecil.

"_Haha.. Rin-chan memang tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Ya, besok aku ceritakan._" Jawab Teto.

"Syukurlah kalau kau mau cerita. Kau sendiri kan bilang kalau ada masalah ceritakan ke pada orang lain saja, agar terasa lebih ringan." Ujarku.

"_Iya, Rin-chan. Aku tahu. Eh, ya sudah. Aku ada urusan lain,_" jawab Teto.

"Ya! _Sayonara, _Teto-chan." Ujarku.

"_Yep. Bye,_" jawab Teto dan langsung memutus sambungan telepon.

Aku mendengus kesal.

_Sial. Pasti membosankan hari ini jika tidak ada Teto. Yah, untung saja ada tambahan Meiko-neechan. Kalau sama Kaito-nii, pasti menyebalkan. Hedeh =="_

Setelah menutup telepon dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, aku kembali ke mobil.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kaito. Aku membuka pintu dan langsung duduk.

"Ia tidak mau," jawabku kesal. Kaito terkekeh.

"Lalu, di mana Meiko-nee? Kenapa lama?" tanyaku pada Kaito. Kaito angkat bahu.

"Mungkin masih mengurusi adik-adiknya," jawab Kaito. Aku pun hanya ber-oh-ria.

Aku pun menengok ke arah pintu rumah Meiko.

KLEK.

Tiba-tiba, Meiko muncul dengan muka merahnya.

BRAK!

Meiko menutup pintu itu dengan keras. Lalu, ia mendekat ke arah kami.

"Ada apa, Mei-nee?" tanyaku dengan polos. Meiko tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Adik-adikku itu, emang menjengkelkan. Ayo kita tinggal saja," jawab Meiko.

"Eh? Ditinggalkan? Apa enggak kasihan?" tanyaku sok perhatian. Hehe. Bolehkan?

"Biarkan saja ayo kita pergi," jawab Meiko. Kaito yang mendengar pembicaraan kami langsung menghidupkan mesin.

DRMMMMM..DRMMMMM..

"Ayo kita pergi," Meiko masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Oke," jawab Kaito sambil mengangguk, tanda mengerti.

Aku dengan malas memasang earphone dan mendengarkan lagu dengan volume lumayan besar. Satu detik sebelum Kaito mengemudikan mobil itu, tiba-tiba—

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAPP!

BRAK!

"MEIKO-NEE! TUNGGU KAMI!" teriak seorang anak, dan di sampingnya juga ada seorang lagi. Setelah berlari cepat dan membuka pintu dengan kasar, ia berteriak-teriak enggak jelas.

Spontan, Kaito dan Meiko menoleh ke arah dua orang anak itu.

Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, sehingga tidak menoleh ataupun mendengar apa yang terjadi.

Aku hanya melihat Meiko dan Kaito menoleh bebarengan ke arah rumah Meiko. Karena penasaran, aku ikut menoleh dan membuka earphone.

"Aku mau ikut! Dasar! Walaupun aku sudah SMA, boleh dong ikut jalan-jalan!" protes seorang. Yang satu diam sambil menundukkan kepala.

"A-aku juga," timpalnya. Aku membulatkan mata.

Lho? Mereka kan?

* * *

**Author : TBC!**

**Rin : Tuberkulosis**

**Len : To Be Cantik**

**Rin : Apaan tuh Len?**

**Author : Dasar! Bukan itu! Tapi, to be continued~ :)**

**Len : Ohh**

**Rin : Oh iya! Oke deh, R&R please minna-san..**

**Len : Yep.. :D**

**Author : IYa iya.. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada typo de el el. Soalnya capek nih -_-"  
**

**Len + Rin + Author : R&R PLEASE!  
**


	13. Unknown

**Author : Ada semangat kecil dari temanku..**

**Len : Siapa? Setahuku, kau ini bocah ingusan yang enggak punya teman deh**

**Rin : Hu'uh! Temen aja sampe ganti2 sampe beberapa kali. Ckck ==**

**Author : *masang aura hitam - JANGAN DEKATI AKU!***

**Rin : E-eh iy-iya *gemetar  
**

**Len : Y-ya.. Kali ini khusus untuk TetoTed *njelasin  
**

**Rin : Yep. Ini cerita mengapa Teto menangis dan bersedih. Oke, read it!**

**Author : Dan tujuannya agar penjelasannya tidak terlalu panjang! Kay? Hihihi**

**Len : *gemetar* O-oke deh**

**Rin : Pesan dari Author jel- eh baik, mungkin chapter ini yang paling panjang dari chapter 1-12 == Maaf ==;  
**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya ! ^^**

** Warning : Typo bertebaran, OOC, OOT, de el el**

* * *

**_Flashback~ Teto's POV_**

Pelajaran yang terakhir untuk hari ini selesai. Aku melihat Rin berdiri mematung di dekat gerbang sekolah.

Dengan cepat, aku menghampirinya. Sebenarnya, aku tadi merasa prihatin lho, Rin sampai dihukum.

"Rinnyy! Kau mau pulang enggak?" tanyaku pada Rin. Rin langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan tampang polosnya.

"Ah iya, ayo!" jawab nya. Aku pun tersenyum. Senyumku berubah seketika melihat pemuda yang sangat mirip denganku muncul.

_Oh My God! Itu Ted-kun. Dia adalah saudara kembar, sekaligus kekasihku. A-aku tahu kok kalau ini twincest! Tapi apa salahnya? Cinta itu datang dengan tiba-tiba!_

"Lihat, Ted mengikutimu." Goda Rin sambil menyenggol lenganku pelan. Spontan, mukaku memanas. Rona merah muncul di pipiku.

"Ya sudah. Kan Ted sudah ada di sini, aku pulang dulu ya Teto! _Sayonara,_" lanjut Rin dengan lambaian tangannya.

Aku pun mengangguk. Lalu, sosok Rin berlari, dan menghilang di tikungan.

"Ah, Rin memang selalu ceria ya? Aku senang sekali punya sahabat seperti dia," gumamku. Lalu, aku melirik ke arah Ted.

"Ted-kun, kau kenapa? Kok diam saja sih," tanyaku khawatir. Ted menggeleng.

"Tak apa kok, Teto. Jangan khawatir," jawab Ted sambil tersenyum. Senyuman itu membuatku sangat tenang dan senang.

"Syukurlah. Aku kira kau sakit," ujarku sambil mengelus dada.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang. Nanti di perjalanan, aku ingin bicara denganmu," ajak Ted sambil menarik lenganku.

Aku _blushing_ dan tersenyum. Namun, hati kecilku mengatakan kalau ada enggak beres.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan, aku terus bercerita tentang Rin. Ted masih diam.

"Ted," tegurku. Ted menoleh dan bertanya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Katanya kau mau bicara? Sekarang aja deh," jawabku dengan nada penasaran.

"Kau serius? Tapi kau jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh ya," ujar Ted. Aku mengangguk, meyakinkan.

"Cepatlah," bujukku. Ted menghela nafas panjang. Aku menunggu dengan setia.

"A-aku...i-ing-ingi-ingin...ki-kit-kita...corettebalputuscorettebal...!" ujar Ted akhirnya. Butuh 10 detik untuk mencerna kata-kata Ted yang putus-putus.

1 detik, 2 detik

3 detik, 4 detik

5 detik, 6 detik

7 detik, 8 detik

9 detik 10 detik, DUAR!

.

"Ap-apa?" kataku dengan muka berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, Teto. A-aku ti-tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Maafkan aku," jawab Ted dengan muka tertunduk.

"Ke-kenapa TED?" tanyaku. Airmata mulai mengalir deras.

"Karena aku tidak bisa Teto. Kita ini saudara. Ada hubungan darah. Aku enggak bisa," jawab Ted.

Saat ini, hatiku bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum, puluhan pesawat jet yang mendarat kasar, dan ratusan bom yang meledak bersamaan.

Bumi bagai berhenti berputar. Angin seperti berhenti bertiup. Daun-daun pohon yang tadi bergoyang, seperti tegang melihat kami berdua.

"Bu-bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri mencintaiku. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menembak aku? Kau— " belum selesai.

"Sstt. Aku bukanlah kekasih dan saudara yang baik bagimu, Teto. Kau berhak memiliki pemuda yang lebih baik daripada aku," potong Ted.

Jari telunjuknya di letakkan di depan bibirku.

"Dan lanjutannya tadi pasti, _kau bohong! Kau ini pengkhianat! _Benarkan?" lanjut Ted sambil tersenyum miris. Airmataku makin mengalir deras.

"Ke-kenapa Ted?" tanyaku dengan nada kecewa. Ted kembali tersenyum, tetapi senyum yang sangat cerah.

"Aku baru sadar sekarang ini. Kau... kau berhak mendapat yang lebih baik," jawab Ted.

"Tidak! Kau lah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik, Ted! Aku tidak mau!" bantahku. Ted menerawang ke depan. Tiba-tiba—

"Tidak bisa. Kita adalah saudara. Aku mencintaimu dan menyayangimu sebagai saudara. Tetapi, aku juga cinta denganmu, lebih dari saudara, Teto." ungkap Ted tepat di samping telingaku.

Ia mendekapku. Aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Wangi khas dari seorang Ted Kasane.

"A-aku...aku mencintaimu, Ted." Bisikku juga. Lalu, aku membalas pelukannya.

Lama.

Lama kami berposisi seperti ini.

Aku sangat berharap, Tuhan mau menghentikan waktu. Menghentikan bumi yang berputar ini, agar aku bisa bersama Ted terus dalam waktu ini.

Tidak lama, Ted melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Teto. Kita tidak bisa bersamamu," ujar Ted dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Alasan yang lain? Aku tahu kita ini saudara! Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak masalah! Cinta itu datang dengan tiba-tiba!" bantahku lagi.

"Ka-karena..." Ted diam sejenak. Kulihat ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Ka-karena, aku...aku...menyukai...gadis lain," jawab Ted.

Kali ini, kepalaku bagaikan dihantam ribuan pukulan oleh _Crish John._

"Ga-gadis lain?" ulangku. Ted mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa dia? Siapa!" bentakku dengan keras. Ted menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, Teto." Tolak Ted. Kilatan kebencian muncul di hati dan sorot mataku.

_Siapa gadis yang berani merebut Ted dariku? Awas saja! Kalau aku tahu, akan kuhajar dia! Saudara dekatku sendiri pun, aku tidak peduli!_

"Kenapa? Kenapa! Kau pengkhianat Ted! Kau pengkhianat!" ujarku. Ted menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yeah, aku memang pengkhianat cinta, Teto. Makanya, aku bukan orang yang baik untukmu. Itulah alasannya. Makanya a— "

"CUKUP! Kau tidak perlu melanjutkan kata-kata bodohmu itu! Aku muak! MUAK sekali denganmu!" teriakku. Tidak lama, aku berlari meninggalkan Ted.

.

_Ted's POV_

"Yeah, aku memang pengkhianat cinta, Teto. Makanya, aku bukan orang yang baik untukmu. Itulah alasannya. Makanya a— " belum sempat melanjutkan, Teto, dia...

"CUKUP! Kau tidak perlu melanjutkan kata-kata bodohmu itu! Aku muak! MUAK sekali denganmu!" potong Teto dengan teriakannya. Suaranya yang melengking tinggi dan bervolume besar, berhasil membuatku kaget.

Belum sempat aku meraih tangannya untuk menenangkan gadis, sekaligus orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini, ia berlari dengan cepat.

"TETO!" panggilku. Teto tidak merespon. Ia terus berlari.

"TETO!" panggilku lagi dan mulai berlari mengejarnya.

Tiba-tiba, sosok Teto menghilang. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Dia, orang yang aku cintai, tidak ada.

"Ck! Sialan," desahku kesal. Aku langsung menendang kaleng kopi yang ada di dekat kakiku dengan keras.

Lalu, aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju rumah.

Aku tahu, aku ini bodoh. Membiarkan gadis yang disukai sakit hati.

Aku memiliki alasan di balik ini.

Pertama, ia saudara kembarku.

Kedua, aku sangat mencintainya, dan tidak ingin ada orang lain memilikinya. Tetapi, aku juga salah. Ia tidak akan selamanya ada untukku.

Ketiga, kakak tertuaku mengetahui hubungan kami. Jika diadukan orangtua, bisa-bisa Teto dan aku dimarahi habis-habisan. Aku tidak mau, orang yang kucintai menangis.

Jadi, ini lebih baik. Aku tidak ingin melukainya lebih dalam lagi.

Mulai sekarang, aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan suka lagi pada Teto. Teto masih memiliki masa depan.

Aku tidak boleh begini. Aku harus belajar mencintai seseorang lagi, bukan Teto.

Pulang ke rumah, membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit. Mungkin 15 menit. Cukup lama bukan?

Setelah sampai di dalam kamar, aku langsung mandi dan masuk kamar.

Di dalam kamar, aku mendengar isakan dari kamar sebelah.

_Kamar Teto. Teto, ia menangis? Pasti gara-gara aku! Pasti! Dasar Ted bodoh! Ted gila!_

Dengan perasaan yang gundah, aku merebahkan diriku di atas kasur.

"Maafkan aku Teto. Aku sangat mencintaimu, jadinya aku harus menjauhimu." Gumamku. Setelah itu, aku meraih ponsel.

Lama aku mengotak-atik ponselku. Tidak lama, ide terlintas di benakku.

Dengan cepat, aku mengetik sebuah E-mail.

**From : KaSaN3_T3ddy**  
**To : PrincessOrange_RinK  
Subject : Kon'nichiwa!  
_Hey, Kagamine-san. Apa kabar?  
Maaf kalau aku mengirimimu E-mail tiba-tiba.  
Aku hanya bosan nih._**

Bosan. Aku sangat bosan. Terlebih, aku juga kasihan pada Teto. Ia menangis terus.

Tetapi aku tidak boleh egois dengan cintaku. Aku tidak boleh menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi. Tidak boleh!

Tidak lama, E-mail balasan datang.

**From : PrincessOrange_RinK  
To : KaSaN3_T3ddy  
Subject : Re_Kon'nichiwa!  
_Ah, Kasane-kun.. Genki desu!  
Kau sendiri?  
Oh iya, Teto mana?_**

Membaca nama yang tertera di sana, hatiku makin sakit.

**From : KaSaN3_T3ddy  
To : PrincessOrange_RinK  
Subject : Re_Kon'nichiwa!  
_Aku juga baik, Kagamine-san. Ah iya, panggil aku Ted saja ^_^  
Teto-chan? Entahlah.  
Sejak pulang sekolah tadi, ia mengurung diri._**

Balasku. Entah kenapa, aku jadi sedikit santai berkirim E-mail dengan Rin.

**From : PrincessOrange_RinK  
To : KaSaN3_T3ddy  
Subject : Re_Kon'nichiwa!  
_Ah oke oke, Ted.  
Aduh, kau ini gimana sih? Tanya dong kenapa dia mengurung diri di kamar.  
Jangan diam aja! Kau harus mengetahui keadaan kekasih sekaligus kembaranmu itu!  
Nah, jangan balas lagi. Kau harus menghibur Teto! Kalau tidak, kubunuh kau! Muahaha.. XD_**

Aku tertawa sendiri membaca balasan Rin. Ia memang gadis yang ceria dan baik hati.

Sebenarnya, ingin sekali aku membalas E-mail itu. Tetapi, karena Rin melarangnya, aku kurung niatku.

Tunggu, aku bodoh sekali! Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal kalau ingin ngobrol sebentar lewat E-mail?

Oke, kebiasaan plin plan ku mulai kambuh! Sial!

Karena bosan, aku mulai mendengarkan lagu 'Fukkireta'. Lagu yang membuatku tertawa sendiri karena yang menyanyi lagu ini sangat lucu, imut, dan cantik.

Mata dan senyumannya mirip Teto. Penyanyi lagu ini adalah Gumi Megpoid. Rambut hijau sebahunya yang membuatnya imut.

Tetapi, jika dibandingkan dengan Teto, Teto jauh lebih cantik dan imut dari Gumi. Ya jelas lah!

Lalu, aku jadi berpikiran tentang Teto hingga aku terlelap.

.

.

_Normal POV_

Seorang wanita berumur 20 tahun mengetuk pintu kamar milik Ted.

'Tok tok tok'.

Tidak ada respon.

"TEDDY BEARY!" panggil wanita itu dengan volume yang super keras.

"GYAA! Apa!" pekik Ted dari dalam. Wanita yang memanggilnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Tidak lama, Ted membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa sih, neechan? Meng-ganggu-banget tau!" celoteh Ted.

"Bodoh! Ah, enggak usah basa-basi deh. Hei, kau besok mau ikut jalan-jalan enggak? Mumpung aku lagi libur," jawab wanita itu.

"Oke! Aku ikut," seru Ted senang.

"Meiko-neechan memang seru deh," rayu Ted. Wanita yang tidak lain adalah Meiko itu terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Aku mau ke kamar Teto dulu. Kau istirahat dulu saja," jawab Meiko. Seketika, Ted diam. Untuk menutupi ekspresinya, ia masuk ke kamar.

_Sedangkan itu, Meiko.._

'Tok tok tok'. Pelan tapi pasti, Meiko mengetuk pintu kamar Teto.

"Teto-chan.. Boleh aku masuk?" tegur Meiko. Dari dalam, terdengar jawaban, "Iy-iya."

Lalu, dari dalam, Teto memutar kunci dan membukakan pintu.

"Ad-ada apa, Meiko-nee?" tanya Teto dengan suara bergetar. Meiko yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan adiknya, langsung mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau ini kenapa, Teto-chan? Kenapa suaramu serak seperti ini?" tanya Meiko. Teto menggeleng.

"Enggak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Teto, dan ia berusaha tersenyum. Meiko menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Bohong. Jujur saja sama kakakmu!" ujar Meiko sambil mengguncangkan bahu Teto. Tidak lama, Teto tersenyum miris.

"A-aku...aku hanya sedih..." ucap Teto patah-patah. Dari sudut-sudut matanya keluar cairan bening.

"Kenapa?" tanya Meiko berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang imut itu.

"A-aku...aku sedih, karena Mei-nee sering meninggalkanku di rumah," jawab Teto. Dan kau tahu? Itu sudah jelas BOHONG.

"Haha. Hanya itu saja?" ujar Meiko sambil menepuk kepala Teto. Teto mengangguk.

"Asal Mei-nee tahu, aku kangeeeen sekali dengan Mei-nee. Sangat lho," jawab Teto terisak. Meiko percaya-percaya saja dengan ucapan Teto.

"Baiklah. Kau mau ikut aku jalan-jalan tidak?" tanya Meiko.

"Ka-kalau dengan Mei-nee pasti aku mau," jawab Teto. Meiko pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Besok, kau siap-siap dengan Ted ya! Aku besok pagi mau menjemput sahabat kakak dulu," ujar Meiko. Teto mengangguk pelan, lalu Meiko berlalu dari hadapannya.

Teto langsung diam mematung di posisinya.

_De-dengan Ted...juga?_

.

.

Pagi hari, Meiko sudah membangunkan Kasane bersaudara itu.

"TED! TETO! BANGUN! KALAU ENGGAK AKU ENGGAK AKAN AJAK KALIAN!" teriak Meiko pakai toa. Tidak lama, ada desahan dari Ted. Lalu, ada yang menggerutu, Teto.

"Jangan teriak-teriak dong," gumam Teto yang sudah ke luar kamar.

"Iya-iya! Mei-neechan lebih baik berangkat duluan menjemput temanmu deh," ujar Ted malas, dari dalam kamar dengan volume keras.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Aku kan enggak bilang gitu sama kamu?" tanya Meiko bingung. Ted mendengus kesal.

"Aku dengar perbincangan kalian kemarin sore! Apa lagi suara neechan tuh udah kayak pakai volume paling besar," jawab Ted. Meiko hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Ya sudah. Kalian mandi dulu saja deh! Aku berangkat dulu. _Sayonara_," ujar Meiko akhirnya. Ted mendengus kesal.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ted ke luar kamar. Ia mendapati saudaranya, Teto, berdiri dengan senyuman terkembang di bibir manisnya.

"Ara? E-eto..." Ted gelagapan sendiri. Teto langsung memalingkan muka dan masuk ke kamar lagi, berlagak tidak melihat Ted.

.

_Teto's POV_

"Ara? E-eto..." Ted gelagapan sendiri. Aku langsung memalingkan muka dan masuk ke kamar lagi, berlagak tidak melihat Ted.

BRAK!

Aku menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar. Tidak lama, airmata kembali mengalir deras di pipiku.

"Ugh! Jangan lagi! Jangan menangis!" gumamku pelan. Tubuhku membelakangi pintu. Tanganku dengan keras memukul pintu itu sambil menangis tertahan.

_Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku menjadi cengeng seperti ini sih? Teto bodoh! Bodoh! Kau tidak boleh egois! Ted itu saudaramu! Memang benar, cinta itu datang dengan tiba-tiba! Tetapi, ini hubungan terlarang! Kau harus tahu itu TETO! HARUS!_

_Dan kau tahu sendiri kan? Ted, ia sangat baik. Kau harus membalas kebaikannya selama ini Teto! Kau ini sungguh gadis yang egois! EGOIS sekali!_

Aku terus memarahi diriku sendiri.

"Teto, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu deh. Nanti tinggal menunggu Mei-nee," ujar Ted dari luar. Aku langsung menghapus airmataku.

"A-aku tahu kok!" jawabku. Lalu, aku mengunci pintu dan menjauhi pintu itu.

Tetapi, bukannya mandi, aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur.

Rasanya, malas sekali untuk jalan-jalan kali ini. Tiduran dulu deh. Toh, Mei-nee masih lama.

.

.

_Tiga jam berlalu..._

Mataku terbuka lagi karena sinar matahari makin panas dan matahari makin tinggi.

"Ugh," erangku. Dengan malas, aku menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahku.

"Bagus. Sekarang matamu jadi merah, Teto!" gumamku. Lalu, aku segera mandi.

Saat sudah berada di kamar mandi, terdengar seseorang berteriak dengan volume yang super keras.

"TETO! AYO KITA BERANGKAT!"

Grrr! Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Mei-nee.

"Sebentar! Aku mau mandi dulu!" jawabku, tidak kalah keras.

BRAK!

Pintu kamarku dibuka Mei-nee. Dari ambang pintu, terlihat wajah merah Mei-nee.

"Kau belum mandi? Arght! Lola sekali sih kau ini! Cepat deh! Cepat! Teman kakak sudah nunggu!" ujar Mei-nee frustasi.

Aku pun mandi cepat-cepat.

Mandi sih cepat, pakai bajunya lama. Dengan malas aku menutup telingaku karena Mei-nee terus mengoceh.

Lalu, ponselku berbunyi. Aku segera membukanya. Ada telepon ruapanya.

"_Moshi-moshi! Ohayou.._" sapa seseorang dari seberang.

"Moshi-moshi! Ohayou gozaimasu. Siapa ya?" tanyaku.

"_Ini aku Rin! Hei, kau ada acara enggak? Kalau enggak aku ingin kau ikut denganku,_" Oh, dia Rin-chan.

"Ma-maaf Rin-chan. Aku tidak bisa. Ada acara keluarga. Ya enggak keluarga sih. Tapi pokoknya acara penting. Maaf ya?" jawabku dengan kecewa.

"_Yaah, Teto. Padahal aku ingin sekali kau ikut. Eh, tapi kok suaramu serak sih? Ada apa?_" tanya Rin dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya deh maaf. Se-serak? A-anu itu, aku...aku hanya batuk kok! Iya aku sakit batuk!" jawabku tergagap.

"_Mengaku saja deh Teto-chan. Aku tahu kalau kau habis menangis. Kenapa sih?_" tanya Rin lagi. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Haha.. Rin-chan memang tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Ya, besok aku ceritakan." Jawabku.

"_Syukurlah kalau kau mau cerita. Kau sendiri kan bilang kalau ada masalah ceritakan ke pada orang lain saja, agar terasa lebih ringan._" Ujarnya.

"Iya, Rin-chan. Aku tahu. Eh, ya sudah. Aku ada urusan lain," jawabku.

"_Ya! Sayonara, Teto-chan_." Balas Rin.

"Yep. Bye," ucapku dan langsung memutus sambungan telepon.

Tidak lama, aku mendengar Mei-nee.

"Kau ini ya! Ya sudah! Kalian enggak usah ikut! Aku mau berangkat sekarang!" teriak Mei-nee.

"Lho?" desah seorang pemuda, tidak salah lagi, Ted.

Lalu, aku segera ke luar dan mendapati Ted berdiri melongo. Sedangkan Mei-nee sudah berlari duluan ke luar.

"Ayo Teto!" seru Ted langsung menarik lenganku.

_Cukup. Jangan berlebihan Teto. Ted sekarang, HANYA saudara kembarmu. Oke?_

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Kami berlari ke luar rumah. Berusaha mengejar Mei-nee.

BRAK!

Dengan kasar, Ted membuka pintu rumah.

"MEIKO-NEE! TUNGGU KAMI!" teriak Ted.

.

_Normal POV_

"MEIKO-NEE! TUNGGU KAMI!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut merah magenta, Ted Kasane.

Spontan, Kaito dan Meiko yang sudah ada di dalam mobil menoleh ke arah mereka. Sedangkan gadis berambut _honeyblond _di dalam bingung, mengapa Meiko dan Kaito menoleh bersamaan ke arah luar?

Meiko dan Kaito _sweatdrop_. Rin, gadis berambut _honeyblond _itu membuka earphone dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Aku mau ikut! Dasar! Walaupun aku sudah SMA, boleh dong ikut jalan-jalan!" protes Ted. Rin membulatkan matanya.

"A-aku juga," timpal gadis di sampingnya, yang dikucir ikal dan berambut magenta sama dengan Ted, Teto Kasane.

"Lho? Mereka kan..." gumam Rin sangat pelan.

* * *

**To Be Continued~ :)**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Chapter 13 OWARI! XD #teriak pake toa**

**Fyuhh, capek juga**

**Rin : Capek apaan! Kau ini dari tadi cuman main games online aja! Aku tahu kok!**

**Len : Iya! Dasar!**

**Author : *blushing* A-anu itu, et-etto~ A-aku tahu! Aku tahu! Ma-maafkan saya! Saya juga capek dong masa ngetik terus**

**Len + Rin : Sukurin. DL! Derita lu!**

**Author : *masang death glare***

**Len + Rin : E-etto, anuu itu~ Er...er...en...er...pl...pliss... *gemetar***

**Author : Yep! Mind to review? Review please! :D**

**Because, review is my energy ;'D**

**Yatta~ Domo arigatou for read~ #campur aduk  
**


	14. Len's Decision

**Author : Maafkan saya atas fic saya yang makin lama makin EDAN! ==**

**Rin : Udah lama kalee kalau fic kau ini ancur bin gila!**

**Len : Setuju *gaya cool***

**Author : Aish! Kenapa sih kalian itu sinis amat ma aku, Author kalian di fic ini! *marah***

**Rin + Len : Badan-badan kami, kenapa luu yang sewot? *kumat pakai bahasa luu gua***

**Author : Terserah luu deh! Gua kaga' mao jadi author luu lagi!**

**Rin + Len : Ehh? Iya deh. Lanjutin fic ini ya? :) *puppy eyes***

**Author : *enggak tahan* Iya2!**

**.**

**.**

******Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya ! ^^**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, gaje, abal, de el el**

* * *

_Normal POV_

Lho? Mereka kan?

"Mei-nee, kau ini jahat sekali ya!" ujar pemuda berambut merah magenta itu. Di sampingnya berdiri gadis berambut merah magenta sama sepertinya, tetapi dikucir dua ikal.

"Salah sendiri kalian ini lola sekali! Ya sudah! Cepat masuk," respon Meiko, kakak mereka berdua. Lalu, kedua anak kembar itu masuk dan duduk di kursi belakang.

Sedangkan gadis berambut _honeyblond _yang sudah duduk daritadi di kursi belakang, menatap tidak percaya kedua sosok itu.

Saat sang gadis berambut merah masuk, ia kaget. Sang pemuda juga tidak kalah kaget.

"Rin..."

"Teto..." Ucap kedua gadis itu bersamaan.

.

_Beberapa detik kemudian~_

"TETO-CHAN!" seru gadis yang bernama Rin.

"RIN-CHAN!" seru gadis yang bernama Teto. Teto duduk di samping Rin di sebelah kanan.

"Kenapa Rin-chan enggak cerita kalau ke sini?" tanya Teto. Rin tersenyum.

"Kalau mau tahu jawabannya, tanya KAITO-nii aja deh." Jawab Rin sambil menekankan kata Kaito-nii.

"Hehe.. Maafkan aku Rin-chan, Teto-chan. Aku hanya ingin membuat surprise aja kok!" jawab Kaito sambil cengar-cengir.

"Hmph!" respon Rin dan Teto bersamaan. Lalu, Kaito dan Meiko terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat!" seru Kaito, dan disambut dengan tawa Meiko.

Lalu, mobil itu melaju menuju taman.

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Kini, kami sampai di taman di pusat kota.

**Hanahata**

Itulah yang tertera dalam sebuah papan besar di taman tersebut. _Hanahata_, yang berarti Taman Bunga.

"Teto-chan!" panggilku pada gadis berambut magenta yang ada di sampingku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Teto sambil terus berjalan.

"Kenapa kau habis menangis?" tanyaku sambil mengerawang. Teto terlihat tersentak. Aku pun menghela napas.

"I-itu, itu karena.." Teto diam sejenak. Ia menutup matanya sebentar dan menoleh ke arahku.

""Te-ted memutuskan hubungan denganku," jawab Teto. Dari wajahnya, sangat terlihat bahwa ia menahan tangisnya.

"_Na-nani_?" ujarku kaget. Teto mengangguk.

"Kurang ajar sekali sih dia!" ujarku dengan kesal. Kaito dan Meiko yang mendengar ujaranku itu menoleh.

"Ada apa, Rin-chan?" tanya mereka berdua. Aku pun hanya cengar-cengir dan menggeleng.

"Kok bisa sih, Teto?" tanyaku lagi pada Teto.

"Dia bilang, dia enggak pantas jadi pacarku. Di-dia juga sudah menyukai gadis lain!" jawab Teto sambil menundukkan kepala.

Aku tahu, dia sekarang sangat sedih, dan terpukul.

"Aku tahu, Teto-chan. Kau yang sabar ya?" ujarku sambil mengelus punggung Teto. Teto mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

Setelah itu, kami berlima pun menghabiskan hari sampai sore di Hanahata.

.

.

_Normal POV_

Malamnya, mereka berlima sudah pulang. Yah, setelah jalan-jalan di taman mereka pergi lagi kemana-mana. Author saja tidak tahu.

"Kaito-nii, aku capek!" ujar Rin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Kaito tertawa dan langsung mendekati adik sepupunya itu.

"Bukan hanya kau, _imouto_.." jawab Kaito sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rin.

"Kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu deh," lanjut Rin dan ia langsung pergi ke atas. Kaito mengangguk pelan.

Kaito langsung menyalakan televisi dan melihat-lihat berita apa kali ini.

Sedangkan di atas, Rin sibuk mandi. Tidak lama, ia keluar dengan piyama terpasang rapi di tubuh mungilnya.

"Ah! Capek," keluh Rin. Lalu, ia segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, dan memeluk bantal jeruknya.

'Piip piip piip'. Ponsel Rin berbunyi keras, membuat Rin yang tengah memejamkan matanya terkejut. Segera ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ehh, iya halo!" sapa Rin gelagapan.

"_Halo Rin, kau sedang apa?_" tanya orang dari seberang― Len Kagami.

"Ah, hai Len! Aku hanya tiduran kok. Ada apa? Tumben malam-malam telepon," respon Rin sambil terus memeluk bantal jeruknya.

"_Tidak apa-apa sih. Hanya kangen_," jawab Len. Di seberang sana, muka Len sudah merah merona bagaikan tomat matang. Tidak berbeda dengan Len, Rin pun juga begitu.

"Ap-pa sih! Baru juga sehari enggak ketemu," ujar Rin sambil membenamkan mukanya yang merah padam di bantal.

"_Haha.. Emm, tadi kau kemana sih Rin? Aku melihatmu dan Kaito masuk mobil milik seseorang tadi pagi_," tanya Len dengan nada, err khawatir?

"Oh, tadi aku jalan-jalan ke Hanahata dengan Kaito-nii dan Meiko-nii.. Dan adik-adik Mei-nii ikut lho! Coba tebak siapa mereka?" jelas Rin dengan semangat.

"_Ah, aku menyerah. Aku tidak tahu_," jawab Len. Rin bersorak penuh kemenangan.

"Mereka itu Teto dan Ted lho!" seru Rin. Len yang ada di seberang kaget.

"_Hah? Jadi mereka calon saudaramu dong?_" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk antusias.

"Iya! Seru kan?" jawab Rin senang. Len pun terkekeh pelan.

"_Haha, ada-ada aja kau_." Ujar Len. Rin hanya tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang kan sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur, Len. _Konbanwa.._" jawab Rin dan ia hendak memutus sambungan telepon.

"_Eh tunggu_!" cegah Len. Rin kembali langsung diam di tempat dan menunggu lanjutan Len.

"_Good night, my honey.. Happy nice dream.. I love you_," lanjut Len. Muka Len memerah lagi. Muka Rin sangat panas sekarang ini.

"_Ye-yeah, I love you too.._" jawab Rin dan langsung memutus sambungan telepon.

"A-ada-ada saja deh! Kau memang terbaik untukku, Len." Gumam Rin. Lalu, ia mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya.

Tidak lama, ia bersenandung pelan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia terlelap dan tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

"Kaito-nii! Aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya!" seru Rin sambil berlari. Kaito dari dalam rumah hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Rin terus berlari hingga sampai di sekolahnya.

BRUK!

Tidak sengaja, ia menabrak seseorang.

"Aw," rintih Rin sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Lho, Rin-san?" tanya orang tersebut. Rin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Eh? Akaito-san?" seru Rin kaget. Sedangkan orang bernama Akaito itu tersenyum.

"Iya.. Ah, tidak perlu Akaito-san, cukup Akaito saja. Lagian aku masih 17 tahun kok." jawab Akaito. Rin terbelalak.

"Hee? 17 tahun sudah menjadi dokter? Hebat!" puji Rin sambil tepuk tangan seperti anak kecil. Ia tersenyum tulus sambil terus merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Haha, iya Rin-san. Dulu aku hanya sekolah di bangku SMP dan SMA masing-masing hanya setahun," jawab Akaito. Rin tersenyum.

"Pintar ya.. Ah, kalau begitu Akaito panggil aku Rin saja!" ujar Rin sambil tersenyum. Akaito mengangguk.

"Oh iya, aku minta maaf! Tadi aku buru-buru sih," lanjut Rin sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau begitu aku antar saja ya?" tawar Akaito. Rin menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula sekolahku dekat kok dari sini," jawab Rin. Akaito ganti menggeleng.

"Tidak tidak. Aku antar saja sebagai permintaan maaf. Ayo," ujar Akaito dan langsung menarik Rin ke suatu tempat.

Tempat parkir. (Yaiyalah!)

Sekarang, Rin dan Akaito sudah ada di dalam mobil. Tangan Akaito sibuk mengemudi mobil tersebut.

Dalam hitungan detik, mobil Akaito langsung melesat ke sekolah Rin.

"Tidak apa-apakah? Akaito kan sibuk sebagai dokter," tanya Rin sambil merapikan roknya.

"Tak apa. Lagipula jam kerjaku setiap sore sampai malam kok," jawab Akaito tenang. Rin hanya tersenyum tipis.

Selama perjalanan, mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan.

Tidak lama, sekolah Rin sudah ada di depan mata.

CKIIT! (Baca : Mobil berhenti)

"Ini 'kan sekolahmu, Rin?" tanya Akaito sambil tersenyum. Rin mengangguk dan langsung membuka pintu mobil.

"Iya.. _Domo arigato, _Akaito!" jawab Rin, lalu ia segera menutup kembali pintu dan berlari masuk ke sekolah.

Sepeninggal Rin, Akaito tersenyum, senyum sedih. Ia menatap punggung Rin dengan nanar.

"Yah, andai saja ia belum pergi, mungkin ia sudah sepertimu," gumam Akaito pelan. Lalu, ia segera meninggalkan sekolah Rin.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, sepasang mata sedang mengamati mereka dengan kesal.

.

.

.

Rin terus berlari. Lalu, ia berhenti di depan kelasnya.

"Untung saja ada dia!" gumam Rin dengan senang. Lalu, ia segera membuka pintu.

Sedetik sebelum itu, gerakan Rin terhenti.

"Dia siapa?" tanya seseorang dengan nada dingin. Rin menoleh ke kanan ke kiri. Lalu, ia mendapati seseorang.

"Ah Len, selamat pagi!" sapa Rin sambil tersenyum. Ternyata dia adalah Len. Len sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dengan tatapan tajam lurus ke depan, tetapi bukan ke arah Rin.

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi. Siapa tadi?" tanya Len _to the point_. Rin bingung sendiri.

"Dia siapa?" Rin balik tanya. Len menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendekati Rin.

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura bodoh deh!" bentak Len. Rin terperanjat. Ia menatap sosok pemuda berambut blonde di depannya itu dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak pura-pura! Dia siapa, Len?" tanya Rin.

"SIAPA YANG MENGANTARMU TADI?" Len balik tanya. Tetapi, nadanya tinggi dan ia terlihat sangat emosi. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Aku hanya diantar oleh Akaito, dokter yang merawatku dulu!" jawab Rin sambil menatap lekat-lekat Len.

"Kau selingkuh kan?" tuduh Len sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Rin.

"JANGAN BICARA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK KAGAMI LEN!" teriak Rin emosi.

"Aku tidak bicara yang tidak-tidak, Kagamine Rin! Kau selingkuh kan!" balas Len sambil mencengkeram bahu Rin.

"Aku tidak selingkuh! Mana mungkin aku bisa selingkuh!" balas Rin kesal.

"BUKTINYA KAU SEMOBIL DENGAN AKAITO! LALU KAU DUDUK DI SAMPINGNYA!" bentak Len. Emosinya mulai memuncak.

Rin langsung terkesiap.

_Dari mana dia tahu? Apa dia membuntutiku?_

"Me-memang aku duduk di sampingnya! Tetapi tidak ada salahnya kan! Dia hanya temanku kok!" bantah Rin gelagapan.

"Bohong! Aku tahu kok! Matamu berkata lain! Jadi ini balasan untukku! Apa kau sudah lupa bahwa aku ini PACARMU?" balas Len sambil terus mencengkeram bahu Rin.

Rin yang risih dipegangi terus menerus menepis tangan Len.

"Jangan mencengkeram bahuku seperti itu!" bentak Rin kesal.

"Oh, jadi ini perlakuanmu untukku? Baiklah! Mulai sekarang, jangan temui aku lagi!" teriak Len.

"A-aku ti― " belum sempat dilanjutkan, sudah dipotong oleh Len.

"Aku tahu! Aku memang tidak pantas untukmu, Kagamine Rin! Mulai detik ini, aku bukanlah kekasihmu lagi! Anggap saja kita tidak pernah berkenalan!" potong Len sambil membenarkan letak tasnya dengan amat kasar.

"Ta-tapi, kau tidak bisa memutuskan hubungan semudah itu!" jawab Rin. Matanya kini memerah, siap menangis.

"Itu untukmu, Nona Kagamine! Tetapi, tidak untukku! Aku sekarang ini bukanlah kekasihmu lagi!" ujar Len kasar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu?" tanya Rin terbata. Len dengan angkuhnya menyibak poni yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Karena kau SELINGKUH! Sudah! Jangan ajak aku bicara lagi!" bentak Len angkuh. Lalu, ia berlalu dari hadapan Rin.

"OK! FINE! Aku tidak akan menganggapmu kekasih lagi! Aku benci denganmu, KAGAMI LEN!" teriak Rin. Dengan cepat, ia menyambar tasnya dan langsung berlari ke luar area sekolah.

Kaki Rin terus berlari. Airmata Rin mengalir deras.

Lalu, kakinya berhenti di sebuah tempat.

_Padang bunga, tempat yang memulai kisah Rin dan Len dulu.._

BRUK!

Rin jatuh terduduk. Mata azure miliknya menatap sedih hamparan bunga dan permadani hijau di depannya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu..." gumam Rin pelan. Airmata kembali mengalir.

Tangannya kini menahan tubuhnya. Ia menunduk.

Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan. Matanya sembab dan pipi Rin merah.

Tidak pernah ia kira bahwa hubungannya dengan Len akan berakhir secepat ini.

Dengan suara yang sedikit serak, ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

_Kizuguchi ni fureta sono toki_

_Kimi wa kasuka ni furueteita_

_Yukusaki ga kawarazu ni_

_Tooi sora wo miteita_

_Mune ni nadoru kono itami no_  
_Kotae ga hoshii wake janakute_  
_Tada kimi ga iru kagiri_  
_Yakusoku wo hatasu dake_

_Namida no ato ga kieru made_  
_Hakanai kagayaki ga_  
_Taeru koto nai youni_  
_Tsuyoku dakishimeteru yo_

_Yuraginai omoi wa sou_

_Kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e_

_Sono hikari saegiru mono_

_Furi harau kara_

_Koware iku sekai ga ima_

_Kodou no imi wo shimeshi hajimeta_

_Kokoro no naka kataku chikau_

_Kimi wo mamoru yo zutto..._

_Yuraginai omoi wa sou_

_Kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e_

_Sono hikari saegiru mono_

_Furi harau kara_

_Koware iku sekai ga ima_

_Kodou no imi wa shimeshi hajimeta_

_Kokoro no naka kataku chikau_

_Kimi wo mamoru yo zutto..._

"Maafkan aku.." gumam Rin lagi. Lalu, pandangannya kabur.

Dan di menit berikutnya, semuanya langsung berwarna hitam, dan hitam.

* * *

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Author : Yay.. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 14nya..**

**Len : Dikit bener sih!**

**Rin : Iya! Lalu, kenapa Len jadi JAHAT?**

**Len : Kok jahatnya ditekan sih? ==;**

**Rin : Hehe**

**Author : Ben to yo! Yosh sak karepku, lha wong sing nggawe critane aku kok!**

**Len : Bahasa mana tuh?**

**Rin : Itu sih bahasa Ja...**

**Len : Apa?**

**Rin : Bahasa Jangkrik.. :D**

**Author : *jitak Rin* Udah ah. Review please minna-san.. :) Because, review is my energy! \(^0^)/**

**Len + Rin : Yaa.. REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	15. Hey, who is she?

**Author : Hay.. Konan di sini.. Maaf update-nya lama =_="*lambai-lambai tangan lalu pundung di pojokan  
**

**Rin : *masang aura hitam***

**Len : *diam, masang gaya cool dan aura hitam (juga)***

**Author : Enggak ada respon?**

**Len : *geleng-geleng kepala sambil menatap tajam ke depan***

**Rin : *membuang muka***

**Author : Huaa! Kalian jahat ih! ;'(**

**Rin : *hening***

**Len : *sibuk menatap objek-objek yang kena tatapannya***

**Author : Apa boleh buat~~ Chapter 15, update minna-san~~ *musik dan lirik digarap olehku*  
**

**.**

**.**

******Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya ! ^^**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, gaje, abal, de el el**

* * *

_Rin's POV_

Seketika, aku tersadar dan melihat hamparan bunga dan permadani hijau di depan mataku.

Butuh waktu 3 detik untuk membuatku sepenuhnya sadar dan ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini.

"..Len.." gumamku pelan. Aku menatap langit sore yang mulai memerah. Aku ingat, dari tadi pagi sampai sore aku ada di sini.

Tertidur.

Langit merah itu langsung membentuk wajah seorang pemuda dengan rambut _blonde _dan diikat _ponytail_. Pasti kalian tahu siapa dia?

Sedetik setelahnya, hatiku kembali seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Aku ingat betul bagaimana ia membentakku di sekolah tadi.

"Padahal, ini adalah cinta pertamaku. Kenapa kau merebutnya kembali, _Kami-sama_?" tanyaku sambil terus menatap ke atas.

Wajah Len masih terpampang di benakku. Wajah cerianya ketika tertawa, wajah merona yang diam-diam biasa aku lirik, dan juga, wajah marahnya tadi.

Sungguh, cerita cinta yang cukup memilukan bagiku.

Belum juga setahun aku dan Len sudah putus. Hebat juga ya? Haha. Mungkin aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk mendapatkan cinta sejati.

Perasaan sedih bercampur dengan perasaan takut dan kecewa.

Entah, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang ini. Jika aku pulang, pasti Kaito akan menanyakan hal ini dan akan menghajar Len.

Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Bisa-bisa, Len makin membenciku. Aku bodoh sekali!

Bodoh! Rin bodoh!

Ah iya, bukankah Len marah gara-gara aku diantar oleh Akaito? Benar juga. Seharusnya aku tidak menerima tawaran itu.

Seharusnya aku tidak terima.

Seharusnya aku tolak dan pilih berangkat sendiri

Seharusnya aku tidak menabraknya.

Coba kalau semua itu tidak terjadi, pasti aku saat ini masih baik-baik saja dengan Len.

Huh, Rin no baka! Bisa-bisanya kau ini dengan mudah membuang cinta pertamamu?

Gila sekali. Hahaha.

"Bagus. Sekarang, aku akan kemana?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Lalu, aku segera melihat benda yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku.

16.45 pm.

Sore juga. Apa aku langsung pulang saja ya?

Bodoh, pasti Kaito akan menginterogasiku kenapa aku bisa menangis seperti ini. Oh, aku lupa bilang ya? Aku menangis lagi. Ya, aku akhir-akhir ini jadi anak yang cengeng.

Jadi, bagaimana kalau begini?

1. Langsung pulang ke rumah, dan diinterogasi Kaito. Lalu, Len dihajarnya habis-habisan dan aku akan makin dibenci oleh Len. Bahkan, sangat dibencinya.

2. Aku tidak perlu pulang. Lebih baik aku ada di sini sampai esok datang. Setelah itu baru pulang. Hebat bukan?

Baik, mulai berpikir.

"Pilih nomor 1, atau 2. Pilih nomor 2, atau 1?" gumamku sambil memainkan rambut pirang milikku.

Tiba-tiba―

'Piip piip piip'.

Ponselku berbunyi keras, tanda ada telepon. Kulihat siapa yang menelepon. Ternyata, dari Teto.

"Aku angkat? Apa enggak?" gumamku. Ponselku terus berbunyi, sampai dengan perasaan terpaksa aku mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Moshi-moshi_," sapaku dengan lemas.

"_Rin-chan! Kau ada di mana? Kenapa kau tidak berangkat sekolah? Kenapa juga suaramu serak dan lemas begitu sih_?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Teto dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Tenanglah, Teto. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Oh, suaraku ini hanya karena kedingingan tadi malam," jawabku sekenanya. Dan tentu ini BOHONG. Sebenarnya, aku tidak sampai hati membohongi Teto bahwa aku ini tidak kenapa-napa dan hanya kedinginan. Tetapi, apa boleh buat? Daripada nanti Kaito dan Teto ribut.

"_Aduh, sekarang ini kau di mana_?" tanya Teto lagi dengan nada cemas. Aku hanya tersenyum miris. Tenggorokanku panas dan gatal.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Teto. Di tempatku berada ini, aku bisa melepas semua masalahku," jawabku dengan tatapan menerawang, kosong.

"_Bicara apa kau! Di mana kau sekarang_?" tanya Teto lagi, tetapi dengan nada membentak. Aku hanya tertawa garing.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawabku. Teto sepertinya marah. Terlihat sekali dengan nafasnya yang naik turun.

"_Rin! Beritahu aku sekarang juga! Atau, aku akan membunuhmu_!" gertak Teto. Wah, dia mulai galak juga ya?

"Oh, kau menggertak ya. Bagaimana kau bisa membunuhku, kalau kau saja tidak tahu di mana diriku." Jawabku dengan nada mengejek.

"_RIN! Aku serius! Di mana kau sekarang_?" tanya Teto lagi. Kali ini, suaranya bergetar. Mungkin dia menangis?

"Aku juga serius, Teto. Kau tidak perlu tahu di mana tempatku berada. Sebab― " belum selesai, Teto memotong perkataanku.

"_Sebab apa_?" potong Teto yang tidak sabaran.

"Sebab, aku ingin sendiri. Masalahku kali ini banyak. Aku malas membicarakannya. Lebih baik aku pikirkan sendiri sambil melihat langit sore ini untuk yang terakhir," jawabku tenang, dan santai.

"_Hei! Bicara apa kau! Jangan bilang kau ingin mat_i?" respon Teto dengan nada khawatir. Aku hanya tertawa hambar.

"Bodoh. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku ingin menikmati kesendirianku. Di tempat ini, aku ingin mengulang sendiri memori-memori indah bersama seseorang," ujarku. Lalu, bola mataku menatap kosong langit merah di atas. Wajah milik orang itu terus bermain-main dalam pikiranku.

"_Seseorang? Kau ada masalah dengan Kagami ya? Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku, Rin_?" tanya Teto. Sekarang ini, ia lebih lunak daripada yang tadi. Aku pun menghembuskan napas dengan berat.

"Sudah ku bilang. Kau tidak perlu tahu. Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang ini," jawabku dengan malas.

"_Rin, bukankah kita sahabat? Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku? Aku kan sahabatmu, Rin_." Jawab Teto memelas. Biar aku tebak, dia sekarang ini pasti memasang ekspresi _anak anjing _yang memelas.

"Aku tahu. Tetapi, bukankah sahabatnya juga selalu menghargai keputusan milik sahabatnya?" tanyaku.

"_A-aku juga tahu itu. Tetapi_― " belum selesai berkata, aku memotong jawaban Teto dengan malas.

"Ya sudah ya. Aku ingin sendiri. Bye," potongku dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon. Sebelum itu, aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara Teto.

"_Tu-tunggu_!"

"Aku memang payah dalam urusan cinta," gumamku.

'SREK SREK!'

"Eh?" kataku kaget setelah mendengar suara aneh itu. Ya, suara aneh itu ada di dekat tempatku terduduk. Tepatnya, dari semak-semak belukar di belakangku.

"Hei, siapa kau!" bentakku. Bukannya menjawab, malah suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Karena ketakutan, aku mundur sambil mendekap tas sekolahku.

Suara langkah kaki itu makin mendekat. Entah kenapa, aku sekarang ini menjadi gadis yang lemah. Sering sekali ketakutan, dan sangat CENGENG!

'Tap... Tap... Tap...'

_Kami-sama, tolong aku! Jika dia orang jahat, tolong jangan pertemukan aku dengannya! Aku mohon!_

Aku terus berdoa selagi menatap semak belukar itu dengan takut. Aku terus mempertajam pendengaranku.

Kali ini, suara langkah kaki itu sudah dekat denganku.

Lalu―

.

.

.

.

.

'TAP!'

Seseorang keluar dari semak-semak belukar tersebut. Mata hijau kebiruannya, mata _emerald_ miliknya menatap tajam diriku.

Kakinya yang kecil dan tinggi berdiri di depanku dengan tatapan mata angkuh.

Bibir merah muda miliknya sama sekali tidak membentuk senyuman yang tulus dan menenangkan hati.

Tetapi, senyuman licik, jahat, dan terlihat sangat menusuk.

Mata _emerald _yang ada di kiri tertutup poni. Tetapi, mata satunya memiliki kilatan menusuk yang menandakan bahwa dia ini orang yang jahat.

Salah satu tangannya ia sembunyikan di belakang. Entahlah, untuk apa ia menyembunyikan tangannya itu.

"Cukup lama kita tidak berbicara ya, Kagamine Rin." Ujar orang tersebut dengan nada yang sangat rendah. Ia lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Baju berwarna merah dengan renda hitam di ujungnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Walaupun begitu, ekspresinya tetaplah dingin dan jahat.

"Ka-kau siapa?" tanyaku dengan gemetar. Tangan, kaki, dan tubuhku berkeringat. Mungkin wajahku saat ini sudah pucat pasi.

Orang yang ada di depanku itu menatap bingung diriku. Tetapi, masih ada kilatan kebencian di sorot matanya.

"Kau lupa denganku? Apakah begitu lamanya kah kita tidak berbicara, sampai-sampai kau lupa dengan sosokku?" orang itu balik tanya. Aku pun ikut bingung.

_Benar juga. Aku seperti pernah melihatnya, tetapi kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali? Lalu, kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku? Mengenalku.._

"A-aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu!" jawabku dengan gemetar, seperti tadi. Sosok di depanku itu pun memandangku dengan tatapan kesal.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak ingat apa pun! Kau ini orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku!" bentak orang tersebut.

_Hah? Aku sama sekali tidak pura-pura! Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu! Bagaimana bisa aku menghancurkan hidupmu, kalau aku saja tidak mengenalmu!_

Ingin sekali kata-kata itu aku ucapkan dengan nada kasar dan kesal seperti biasa kalau aku marah-marah. Tetapi, entah kenapa bibirku sama sekali tidak mau menuruti apa perintahku.

Ditambah lagi, aku sekarang ini merasa sangat ketakutan.

"Sungguh. Aku tidak berpura-pura. Aku tidak mengenalimu sama sekali," jawabku tiba-tiba. Orang di depanku terperanjat.

"Jangan sok lupa! Kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku! Kau merebut semua kebahagiaanku!" bentaknya. Tetapi, kali ini lebih kasar. Terlihat sekali dengan mukanya yang memerah akibat emosi.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu. A― " belum sempat melanjutkan ..

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi. Sekarang ini, aku hanya ingin merayakan kemenanganku. Kau sudah putuskan dengan Kagami Len?" potongnya dengan nada mengejek.

Aku pun terperanjat. Dari mana dia tahu bahwa aku sudah putus? Apa dia penguntit?

Tetapi, kenapa dia itu serba tahu tentang diriku! Siapa sih dia? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Tetapi, aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Benarkan apa kataku? Hahaha! Orang sepertimu memang tidak pantas memiliki Kagami Len! Kau ini orang yang tidak tahu diri, BAKA! Kau ini tidak lebih dari sampah sekolah!" bentaknya lagi. Kali ini lebih sadis dan mengejek.

"I-itu memang benar! Tetapi kau tidak berhak mengataiku sampah!" teriakku. Tanganku mendekap erat-erat tasku.

"Hah? Aku tidak berhak? Yang benar saja! Kalau begitu, aku juga sama sekali tidak BERHAK untuk MENGHANCURKAN hidupku dan mengambil semua kebahagiaanku!" balas orang tersebut.

Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Aku bingung, dan juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Aku beri tahu ya, kau ini orang yang jahat! Kau sudah merebut kebahagiaanku di sekolah, maupun di hatiku. Kau juga telah menghancurkan hidupku. Kau ini orang yang menyedihkan. Aku berani taruh, bahwa orang tuamu di alam baka sana pasti kecewa kepada anak yang BODOH sepertimu. Oh, bukan hanya kecewa! Tetapi jijik dan benci padamu! Kau ini anak yang tidak diuntung! Hanya bisa merebut semua milik orang!" jelas orang itu panjang lebar.

Aku melihat samar-samar sepasang mata _emerald _itu berkaca-kaca dan memerah. Tidak lama, tangannya langsung mengusap matanya dan kembali menatapku dengan tajam.

Bukan hanya tajam, tetapi menakutkan. Sorot matanya lebih kejam dan jahat daripada yang tadi.

"Karena itu, aku harus membayar semua ini. Kau harus membayarnya!" bentaknya.

Lalu, salah satu tangan yang ia sembunyikan di balik badan keluar dan menampakkan sebuah benda silinder yang terlihat berat tergenggam di jari-jari tangannya itu.

"Kau harus membayarnya, Kagamine Rin. Kau harus membayar!" ujarnya, dan disambut dengan tawanya yang menggelegar. Gigi-gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi terlihat saat ia tertawa.

"Apa? Aku harus membayar apa?" tanyaku. Airmata mulai mengalir. Sangat deras, seperti kemarin.

"Kau harus membayar― " ia diam sejenak sambil menatapku dengan tatapan jijik.

"Kau harus membayar dengan **nyawamu**. Hahahaha!" lanjutnya, dengan akhiran tawa jahatnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus nyawaku?" tanyaku lagi dengan bergetar. Mencoba menahan isakanku. Aku terus mendekap tasku sambil gemetar.

"Kenapa kau bilang? Jelas-jelas jika kau tidak ada di muka bumi ini, hidupku akan tenang." Jawab orang itu dengan sinis.

Aku hanya diam dan menatap kosong objek yang terkena tatapanku. Aku kali ini pasrah.

"Apakah kau sudah siap ke alam baka, Kagamine Rin?" tanyanya sambil memainkan tongkat golf yang ia bawa itu. Diputar-putarkannya tongkat itu di tangan.

Aku pun tetap diam dan mendongakkan kepala. Menatap langit sore yang sudah memerah. Jelas, sekarang ini sudah pukul 17.00 tepat.

_Benar juga kata-kata orang. Kata-kata adalah doa. Mungkin kata-kataku menatap langit sore untuk terakhir kalinya ini memang jadi kenyataan. Kami-sama, ijinkan aku untuk menikmati keindahan langit sore ini dulu. Aku mohon._

Aku terus menatap langit itu dengan sayu. Orang yang ada di depanku hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Sudah? Apa kau ingin mengajukan kalimat terakhirmu?" tanya orang tersebut sambil meletakkan tongkat golf itu di sebelah bahunya.

"Katakan pada Kaito dan Teto, maafkan aku. Aku telah salah berkata. Kata-kataku berubah menjadi doa dan menjadi kenyataan." Jawabku. Lalu, aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke orang tersebut.

"Baiklah. Waktunya berpisah," ujarnya. Lalu, ia segera mengayunkan tongkat golf tersebut.

_Ichi, nii, san... Sayonara_

KRAK!

"Kyaaaa!" rintihku. Tongkat golf itu mendarat dengan kerasnya di punggungku. Rintihanku itu diakhiri dengan―

"Hahahahaha! Enak 'kan? Lagi!" tawa orang itu dan mengayunkan tongkat golf lagi.

BUK!

"Arght!" rintihku lagi. Kali ini, benda panjang itu mendarat di pipi kananku. Tidak lama, darah muncul dari mulutku. Mungkin gigiku tanggal dengan kasar dan menyebabkan darah keluar.

"Hahahahaha! Nikmatilah saat-saat terakhirmu!" ejek orang tersebut. Untuk ketiga kalinya, ia mengayunkan tongkat tersebut.

Mataku melebar. Pupilku mengecil. Benda panjang itu ada di depan mataku. Reflek, tanganku menahan dorongan tongkat tersebut.

"_It-ittai_," desisku. Tanganku terlihat memerah. Bukan hanya tangan, pipi dan hidungku merah. Di pipi ada luka lebam. Sedangkan hidungku terus mengeluarkan darah walaupun sekarang lebih sedikit daripada yang pertama tadi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa menghindar? Kau takut akan kematian?" tanya orang tersebut sambil mendekatkan mukanya dengan mukaku. Aku menatap mata _emerald _miliknya beberapa detik. Kemudian, secepat mungkin aku memalingkan wajah. Kalian tahu? Sorot matanya bagaikan ujung pisau yang sangat tajam.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan bonus yang indah padamu. Berhubung aku kali ini sedang berbaik hati memberi bonus dengan senang hati," lanjutnya.

Aku menutup mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lalu, aku menundukkan kepalaku. Dan akhirnya―

BUK!  
BRUK!

"Uhh," desahku. Tubuhku kini membentur permadani hijau dengan kasar, hingga daguku mendarat dengan kasar juga.

Mataku tertutup. Tubuhku sekarang terasa panas akibat pukulan 'bonus' dari sang dewi kematian. Juga, tubuhku berat. Karena aku sudah tidak memiliki tenaga.

Tiba-tiba, orang tersebut mengangkat mukaku dan mendekatkan mukaku dan mukanya, hingga terjadi kontak mata antara kami.

"Fufufufu, lihatlah. Kau ini sama sekali tidak berdaya sekarang. Lihat mukamu, sudah jelek. Ditambah lebam lagi! Sungguh menyedihkan. Sekarang ini kau hanya sampah!" ejeknya. Menit berikutnya, ia melepaskan tangannya dengan mukaku dengan keras, layaknya sampah yang menjijikkan.

Aku berani taruh, mukaku kali ini pasti lebam, hidungku memerah. Dan, wajahku sangat kusut.

"Hihihihi, selamat menikmati saat-saat terakhirmu. Selamat tinggal, Kagamine Rin. Sebentar lagi, kau akan pergi ke alam baka," lanjutnya sambil berdiri dan merapikan bajunya.

"T-tunggu!" cegahku dengan susah payah. Ini adalah sisa-sisa tenagaku. Orang itu pun menoleh dan menatapku jijik.

"Apa? Kau ingin memeluk kakak kesayanganmu? Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan temanmu yang diikat _pigtail _itu?" tanyanya sinis. Aku pun menggeleng lemah.

_Tapi, darimana dia tahu kalau aku memiliki kakak? Dan juga temanku adalah Teto? Kenapa dia ini serba tahu tentang diriku?_

"S-se-sebelum a-aku m-mati, s-siap-siapa n-n-namamu?" tanyaku dengan lemah dan terbata-bata. Orang yang kutanyai menyeringai penuh arti. Ia menatapku tajam.

"Kau―tidak ―perlu ―tahu ―bodoh!" jawabnya dengan sinis dan datar. Aku pun menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"A-ak-aku mh-mohon!" pintaku dengan sangat. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Baiklah. Jika ini untuk menemani saat-saat terakhirmu. Mumpung aku sedang berbaik hati. Aku akan memberi tahu namaku untuk menemanimu ke alam baka dan neraka jahanam," jawabnya, dan disambut dengan tawanya yang menggelegar seperti tadi.

Aku pun tersenyum miris. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Siapa dirinya? Kenapa dia bisa tahu semua tentang diriku? Mana mungkin dia penguntit. Lagipula, aku merasa bahwa aku pernah bertemu dengannya.

Tetapi, hanya saja aku tidak ingat siapa dia.

"Oke, selamat tinggal dan selamat menikmati neraka yang panas itu. Namaku adalah― "

Belum sempat mendengar namanya, mataku tertutup dan telingaku serasa tidak bisa mendengar lagi. Semuanya hitam lagi. Hitam kelam. Gelap gulita.

.

.

_Hei, apa aku sudah mati? Kenapa semuanya gelap lagi? Apakah sudah malam? Tetapi, kenapa tidak penerangan sama sekali?_

_Tu-tunggu, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku! Tubuhku sangat panas! Juga sangat berat. Apakah benar yang dikatakan orang itu?_

_Bahwa, aku kini sudah masuk neraka jahanam? Kami-sama, tolong berikan jalanmu. Kenapa? Aku di mana? Dan, siapa orang itu?_

.

.

.

* * *

**Author : Yay.. Chapter 15 O-WA-RI!**

**Len : *hening***

**Rin : *lebih hening***

**Roadroller : BRRM! HUAHAHAH! SINI KAU AUTHOR JELEK! *mendekati Author*  
**

**Author : GYAA! JANGAN BUNUH AKU! Aku masih ingin melanjutkan fic in― gyaa! *ketangkap***

**Roadroller : Berhubung aku sedang baik hati, apa pertanyaan dan permintaan terakhirmu?**

**Author : Oh, oke deh. PERTANYAANNYA, sejak kapan Roadroller bisa bicara dan menangkapku? PERMINTAANNYA, R&R yang banyak ya! Enggak banyak juga enggak papa sih ==;**

**Roadroller : #untuk pertanyaan# Eh, anu itu *gelagapan* Roadroller bisa bicara ya? A-anu itu...**

**Author : Apa?**

**Roadroller : A-aaa.. Hei! Itu enggak penting! Yang penting...**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	16. Just a Bad Dream

**Disclaimer : [c]Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation**

**Summary for Chapter : **_Rin pingsan. Tubuhnya panas dan berat._

_Kenapa dia? Lalu, siapakah orang yang ganas itu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**= First Love of Rin Kagamine =**

**[c]Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine  
**

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut _honeyblond _terbaring lemah di atas kasur sebuah Rumah Sakit.

Di sampingnya, berdiri pemuda yang sangat mirip dengannya, gadis berambut merah magenta yang dikucir ikal, pemuda berambut biru laut, dan dokter berambut merah.

Gadis pirang itu tidak bergeming. Tetap diam dan menutup matanya.

"Kok dia bisa pingsan dan keadaannya begitu sih?" gadis magenta angkat bicara. Matanya memerah, seperti menahan airmatanya.

Kedua pemuda di depannya terdiam. Sedangkan dokter berambut merah itu hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jas putih.

* * *

**_Rin's POV_**

* * *

Semuanya gelap. Setelah kejadian bersama orang itu, badanku sakit dan panas.

Entah kenapa, aku tidak dalam posisi terlentang seperti di padang bunga tadi. Tetapi, aku dalam posisi tidur dan di bawahku tidak keras, tetapi empuk.

Kenapa ya?

Tidak lama, kelopak mataku dengan berat, perlahan-lahan terbuka.

Kurasakan kelopak mataku itu enggan terbuka. Lidahku kelu. Wajahku sangat panas.

Mataku silau karena cahaya lampu. Entahlah, aku ada di mana sekarang.

Yang pasti, aku menangkap empat sosok manusia yang familiar.

"..to..en..to..ii..san?" ucapku dengan susah payah. Ketika melihat pemuda kuning— Len, aku jadi ketakutan sendiri. Aku ingat betul bagaimana ia membentakku.

Lalu, aku melihat sosok merah— Akaito. Sama, aku juga ketakutan. Seketika, tanganku berair dan dingin. Kaku.

Aku...

_Ketakutan._

Aku takut. Aku sangat takut. Aku ingat, gara-gara Akaito, aku dan Len berpisah. A-aku takut!

"Rin? Kau tak apa?" tanya Teto dengan wajah cemas. Terlihat Teto mendekatiku. Mata _ruby _miliknya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya berkaca-kaca.

"..ak..pa.." jawabku pelan. Teto tersenyum simpul.

"Kau ini kenapa Rin? Kenapa bisa sampai sakit panas parah seperti ini? Padahal kau hanya tiduran di kamar 'kan?" ujar Kaito.

_Hanya tiduran di kamar? Aku tadi ada di taman! Bahkan dihajar habis-habisan oleh orang ganas itu._

Ingin sekali aku menjawab perkataan Kaito. Namun, bibirku tidak bisa diperintah. Rahangku kaku. Bibirku panas.

"Iya Rin-chan. Apa kamu sedang banyak masalah? Dari pada kau pendam sendiri, lebih baik di ceritakan!" timpal Teto.

"Bisa saja. Jika terlalu banyak masalah, bisa demam seperti ini." Ujar Akaito.

DEG.

Aku menatap mata merah gelap Akaito. Terlalu menusuk, dan menakutkan. Aku langsung memalingkan wajah dan mendapati Len menatap tajam Akaito dengan tatapan benci.

Apa itu hanya perasaanku saja?

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Len dengan kilatan kebencian menatap Akaito.

"Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan Rin. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu," ujar Kaito, mengajak Teto dan Len keluar.

Sebelum itu,

*_chu*_

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan biarkan orang yang tidak berkepentingan masuk ke kamar ini," bisik Len setelah mengecup kening Rin.

Ya, ia terang-terangan mengecup kening Rin di hadapan Teto, Kaito, dan Akaito.

"..etto..b-baiklah. Ak-aku mengerti," jawab Rin pelan, sangat pelan. Apalagi ia terbata karena sangat malu. Pipinya merona merah.

"LEN!" bentak Teto kesal. Len hanya mendengus.

"Istirahatlah. Aku keluar dulu ya," ujar Len sambil tersenyum ke arah Rin. Rin mengangguk pelan.

BLAM.

Sekarang, yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut hanyalah gadis berambut _honeyblond _dan pemuda berambut merah darah dan bermata merah.

"Rin-san, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya sang pemuda— Akaito. Rin menenggelamkan mukanya di selimut tebal yang ia pakai. Ia sama sekali tidak berani melihat Akaito.

"A..aku b-baik-baik sa-s..saja kok!" jawab Rin gelagapan. Akaito diam. Lalu, tangannya terjulur menuju ke kepala Rin.

_*plek*_

"Sepertinya demammu sudah turun. Kemarin kau hanya di kamar 'kan?" tanya Akaito sambil menyentuh dahi Rin. Rin hanya bengong.

"Maksudnya?" Rin balik tanya. Akaito juga ikut bingung.

"Kata Shion-san, kau kemarin ditemukan sekarat (Author : *gubrak!*) di kamarmu. Katanya, suhu badanmu sangat tinggi saat itu," jawab Akaito yang mulai mengerti tentang pertanyaan Rin.

"Eh?" kata Rin tambah bingung. Akaito langsung menarik tangannya, dan menatap bingung gadis pirang di depannya itu.

_Bukankah aku kemarin ada di padang bunga? Kenapa aku bisa di kamar?_

Pikir Rin yang makin bingung. Kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"E-eh? Ada apa Rin-san?" tanya Akaito kaget melihat Rin memegangi kepalanya dengan muka pucat.

_Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti? Kenapa? Kenapa berbeda?_

Antara tidak sadar dan sadar, Rin meraih cermin yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya wajah putih pucat miliknya di pantulan cermin tersebut.

Bersih. Sama sekali tidak ada lebam bekas pukulan.

_A-apa maksudnya ini? Apa!_

Rin menjerit dalam hatinya. Matanya melebar. Ia sangat bingung tentang semua ini. Tiba-tiba—

PRANG! BRUK!

"L-lho? Rin-san! Rin-san!" pekik Akaito saat Rin menjatuhkan cermin yang ada di tangannya dan langsung ambruk ke tempat tidur.

Spontan, Akaito langsung mendekati Rin dan menguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Hei! Rin-san!" panggil Akaito panik. Ia langsung mengeluarkan alat-alat dokternya dan memanggil suster-suster lain untuk ke sana.

Kaito, Teto, dan Len yang mendengar pekikan dari Akaito langsung masuk ke ruangan tersebut dengan wajah pucat dan panik.

"A-ada apa dengan Rin?" tanya Kaito dan Len bersamaan. Mereka langsung mendekati Rin yang tak sadarkan diri. Teto membekap mulutnya dan menahan tangis.

"Tolong kalian keluar dulu," ujar seorang suster. Teto membalikkan badan dan keluar ruangan, menuruti kata-kata suster tersebut. Namun—

"Aku ingin di sini! Tolonglah! Dia orang yang sangat berarti bagiku!" bantah Len dengan kesal.

"Dia adikku! Tolong biarkan aku di sini!" timpal Kaito. Suster tersebut menghela napas dan menatap satu persatu kedua pemuda di depannya.

"Tidak bisa. Tolong keluar, atau gadis itu tidak selamat." Ujar sang suster dengan mengarahkan _deathglare _ke Len dan Kaito. Kaito mendengus kesal. Sedangkan Len berdecak.

Lalu, dengan penuh kekecewaan, mereka berdua keluar. Terlihat Teto sedang duduk tegang di kursi Rumah Sakit. Mata _ruby _miliknya tegang. Ia bahkan sudah lupa dengan masalahnya sendiri di rumah. Ya, dengan Ted, mantan kekasihnya.

"Kaito-nii, apakah Rin-chan akan selamat?" tanya Teto sambil menerawang kosong, tetapi tegang ke arah pintu ruangan tempat Rin dirawat.

"Haha, kau ini ada-ada saja Teto. Rin 'kan hanya demam biasa. Hanya, demamnya tinggi." Jawab Kaito diakhiri dengan tawa kecilnya, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tegang.

Len menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, sambil memasang _style cool_. Ia menatap tajam ubin-ubin lantai Rumah Sakit. Teto menundukkan kepalanya.

Tidak lama, Akaito keluar.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaan Rin?" tanya Len dengan nada yang sangat datar. Teto masih menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Kaito mengekor di belakang Len.

"Kaito-san, kondisi adik Anda semakin melemah," jawab Akaito, tetapi tertuju pada Kaito. Len yang merasa dilupakan diam membisu dan memilih masuk ke ruangan Rin.

"Baiklah. Tetapi, bolehkah kami melihat keadaan adik saya?" tanya Kaito. Akaito mengangguk dan membalikkan badan, menuju ruangannya di ujung lorong.

Teto mengekor di belakang Len dan mengikutinya. Kaito pergi menuju toilet duluan.

Di dalam, terlihat gadis pirang tanpa bando putih tengah memejamkan matanya. Wajah putih yang biasanya berseri-seri ketika tersenyum lebar, kini putih pucat. Mata biru yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menatap sahabat-sahabatnya, dan kekasihnya, kini tertutup.

"Rin-chan!" seru Teto dan langsung mendekati sahabatnya. Len ikut mendekati gadis pirang tersebut— Rin.

Teto langsung memeluk lengan Rin. Airmatanya mengalir pelan-pelan. Len memalingkan muka dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Rin," gumam Len. Ia menutup matanya, menahan semua emosinya. Sebenarnya ia marah. Tetapi, kenapa juga ia harus marah? Bukankan Rin tidak disakiti oleh siapa pun? Ia hanya sakit bukan?

Terlihat jemari Rin bergerak. Teto langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Rin! Rin, kau sudah sadar?" seru Teto senang. Len spontan menoleh dan mendapati mata biru _azure _itu terbuka perlahan.

"Rin!" seru Len dan langsung berlari mendekati sang putri yang sudah terbangun.

"Eh?" kata Rin bingung ketika mendapati Teto dan Len berada di hadapannya.

"Rin! Aku kira kau sudah mati!" ujar Teto mengada-ada. Teto senyum-senyum sendiri dan langsung memanggil suster untuk memeriksa keadaan Rin.

.

* * *

Rin sudah sadar dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Rinny! Kau membuat kami khawatir," seru Teto saat suster sudah memperbolehkan Teto dan Len masuk.

"T-teto, bolehkah aku bercerita padamu?" tanya Rin. Teto diam sambil memegang dagunya. Pura-pura berpikir.

"Baiklah! Cepat ceritakan," jawab Teto senang. Rin mengangguk dan berkata, "Ak—"

Perkataan Rin terpotong saat mata biru _azure_ miliknya menangkap Len sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Mata Rin melebar.

Rin memalingkan muka dari tatapan Len. Len pun bingung. Teto yang merasakan ada hawa aneh dari Rin, langsung bertindak.

"Len, bisakah kau keluar dari ruangan ini dulu? Sepertinya Rin tidak ingin kau mendengar cerita Rin," ujar Teto sambil menatap Len tepat di matanya.

"Baiklah. Jika itu permintaan sang tuan putri, akan aku turuti walaupun nyawa sebagai taruhannya," jawab Len sambil menatap Rin yang masih berada di atas tempat tidur.

DEG!

Jantung Rin berdetak cepat saat mendengar jawaban dari Len. Tidak lama, Len membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan si magenta dan si pirang.

"Nah, Rin-chan mau cerita apa?" tanya Teto sambil menyangga dagu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Rin menghela napas.

"Sebelumnya, apakah aku ada di kamar saat ditemukan?" tanya Rin dengan muka putih yang imut, tetapi pucat.

"Benar. Kaito-nii menemukanmu di kamar saat kamu tidurnya kaku, dan badanmu sangat panas!" jawab Teto sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu.

"Oh ya?" kata Rin. Teto mengangguk pasti. Rin menerawang kosong di ubin-ubin Rumah Sakit.

"Ya. Lalu, kamu mau cerita apa, Rin-chan?" tanya Teto lagi. Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Teto yang ikut menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"A-aku tidak tahu tentang ini. Mungkin ini hanya mimpi buruk, atau ada keajaiban lain." Ujar Rin. Teto mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Teto. Rin menghela napasnya.

"Ceritanya begini, waktu aku berangkat sekolah, Akaito, dokter yang tadi tidak sengaja menabrakku. Lalu, dia berbaik hati mengantarku ke sekolah. Awalnya, aku menolak. Tetapi, ia memaksa dan aku terima saja. Sesampainya di sekolah, Len menghadangku di depan kelas. Dia bertanya kepadaku dengan siapa aku tadi. Aku jawab saja aku diantar Akaito. Tapi, Len malah menunduhku kalau aku selingkuh. Aku emosi. Langsung saja aku bentak dia kalau aku tidak selingkuh. Tapi, masalah makin banyak. Dia memutuskanku, dan aku tidak terima. Karena frustasi, aku langsung berlari keluar sekolah dan pergi menjauhi tempat itu," jelas Rin panjang lebar.

Teto manggut-manggut. Mata Rin memerah, siap menangis.

"Mungkin itu mimpimu saja Rin. Buktinya, kamu terus ada di kamar." Respon Teto. Rin mengangguk-angguk.[phe

"Tetapi, saat aku ada di padang bunga, tempat yang aku datangi untuk menjauhi sekolah, di sana ada orang aneh yang menghajarku habis-habisan. Aku babak belur. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melawan. Aku malah dirundung ketakutan. Dan semua hajaran yang ia berikan, terasa begitu nyata. Sebelum aku pingsan, aku merasa bahwa badanku sangat berat dan panas," jawab Rin lagi. Teto hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ya, itu pasti saat kamu demam. Makanya kamu merasakan berat dan panas!" ujar Teto. Rin menjawab, "Mungkin."

"Tapi, aku benar-benar takut Teto. Aku saja tidak tahu siapa sosok yang menghajarku itu," lanjut Rin lesu. Teto langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Bukannya kamu melihat sosok itu?" tanya Teto. Rin mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku melihatnya. Tetapi, aku sama sekali tidak ingat siapa sosok tersebut," jawab Rin. Tubuhnya lemas seketika.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat!" seru Teto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Rin polos. Teto mendengus kesal.

"Mungkin saja kau mengenalnya," jawab Teto. Rin hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai mengingat wajah orang yang menghajar dalam _mimpinya_.

Tiba-tiba—

"Ugh!" rintih Rin sambil memegangi kepalanya. Pusing dan mual yang ia rasakan.

"Ri-rin? Ada apa?" tanya Teto. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya Teto yang ada di dekat padanya. Tetapi, pandangannya kabur, dan ia tidak mampu mendengar suara Teto dengan jelas.

"A..u..ak..apa..a—" ucap Rin, dan langsung ambruk di atas tempat tidur.

"Kyaa! Rin-chan!" pekik Teto. Para suster yang sempat melewati ruangan tempat Rin dirawat, langsung masuk.

"Suster! Teman saya pingsan!" ujar Teto. Suster-suster itu langsung memeriksa Rin, dan menyuruh Teto untuk keluar. Teto keluar sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya karena panik.

Len yang mendengar pekikan Teto juga ikut panik.

"Ada apa dengan Rin?" tanya Len setengah membentak. Teto menutup matanya dan menggeleng, tanda tidak tahu.

"Bagaimana tidak tahu! Kau 'kan yang bersama Rin!" bentak Len emosi. Teto mendekap lututnya dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV (Akaito Mode)**

* * *

**KRIIIIINNNGGG!**

Akaito terlonjak kaget saat telepon Rumah Sakit berdering.

"H-halo? Ada apa? Eh! B-baiklah! Aku akan segera ke sana! Iya! Tunggu sebentar!" jawab Akaito dan buru-buru menuju tempat tujuan.

Ia berlari cepat di lorong Rumah Sakit. Saat ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan— ruangan Rin dirawat, ia mendapati Len dan Kaito yang sudah kembali dari toilet mondar-mandir di lorong Rumah Sakit dengan tatapan tajam. Gadis magenta— Teto, mendekap lututnya dan menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Akaito-san! Ada apa dengan Rin? Kenapa dia!" tanya Kaito emosi.

Sedangkan Akaito tanpa ba bi bu lagi langsung masuk ke ruang rawat dan segera memeriksa Rin, tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Kaito.

.

Semuanya tenggelam dalam keheningan. Teto dan Len sibuk dengan aktivitasnya— berdiam diri. Sedangkan Kaito terus menatap pintu ruang rawat Rin.

Tidak lama—

KLEK.

Akaito muncul dari balik pintu. Kaito dengan reflek mendekati Akaito dengan muka pucatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Rin? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaito tanpa basa-basi lagi. Len dan Teto ikut mendekati Akaito.

"Kami sudah berusaha semampu mungkin, Rin-san—" belum sempat melanjutkan..

"Ada apa dengan Rin!" potong Len yang tidak sabaran. Teto mengangguk-angguk dengan muka memelas.

Akaito menghela napas sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia—"

* * *

**Author : TO BE CONTINUED~~ *teriak2 gaje ria**

**Rin : Heh! Ngapain baru apdet sekarang! *berkacak pinggang**

**Len : Iya nih. Dasar pemalas!**

**Author : Itu ada alasannya, Rin, Len.**

**Rin + Len : Apa?**

**Author : Saya sedang wb :p**

**Rin + Len : #menghajar Author dengan senangnya#**

**Author : #babak belur# O-oke, review please minna.**

**Gomen update nya lama ==; + ending ngegantung :p #digantung reader**


	17. Healing, Questions, and The Arrival

**Disclaimer : [c]Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation**

**Summary for Chapter : **_"Kami sudah berusaha semampu mungkin, Rin-san—"/__Dasar baka, kata-kata pertama membuat deg-degan saja!_

_"Ehm, bila kamu sudah mempunyai pacar yang dulunya kamu cintai dan pacarmu itu pun mencintaimu. Namun, kamu jatuh cinta pada sahabat pacarmu itu. Cintamu pada sahabat pacarmu itu bahkan lebih besar daripada kepada pacar sendiri. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Rin?"/""Gelagat Ted dari tadi aneh! Apa ada hubungannya dengan putusnya Ted dan Teto ya?"  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**= First Love of Rin Kagamine =**

**[c]Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine  
**

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

* * *

"Kami sudah berusaha semampu mungkin, Rin-san—" belum sempat melanjutkan..

"Ada apa dengan Rin!" potong Len yang tidak sabaran. Teto mengangguk-angguk dengan muka memelas.

Akaito menghela napas sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia—"

Akaito diam sejenak. Kaito, Len, dan Teto memasang wajah sangar yang bisa dibaca, _Cepat katakan, baka!_

"Kami sudah berusaha semampu mungkin, Rin-san sekarang ini sedang istirahat." Jawab Akaito. Len langsung _facepalm_. Teto dan Kaito yang mendengar kalimat Akaito, langsung mengarahkan _deathglare_ mereka ke Akaito.

_Dasar baka, kata-kata pertama membuat deg-degan saja!_

Umpat Teto dan Kaito di dalam hati.

"Jika kalian ingin menjenguknya, silakan saja." Lanjut Akaito. Ia pun berjalan santai menuju ruangannya.

Saat berpapasan dengan Len, ia menatap Len dengan tatapan tajam. Mata _dark red _miliknya terlihat sangat menakutkan jika bukan Len yang melihat.

Lalu, ketiga manusia tersebut langsung berebut masuk ke ruangan Rin.

"Rinny! Kamu membuat kami khawatir saja deh," ujar Teto sambil menyeka airmata yang ada di sudut matanya. (Author : Walah, ini Teto jadi lebay ==)

Gadis berbando putih itu hanya meringis pelan.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Teto-chan! Aku baik-baik saja kok!" respon gadis cantik itu— Rin sambil tersenyum senang. Teto pun ikut tersenyum. Di belakang tubuh Teto, Len berdiri dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa kau benar, baik-baik saja, Rin?" tanya Len dengan sangat khawatir. Rin mengingat bahwa yang dialaminya itu hanya mimpi.

"Tentu! Aku yakin, aku baik-baik saja Len!" ujar Rin sambil mengangkat tangannya layaknya seorang jagoan. Len, Kaito, dan Teto hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau banyak istirahat Rin. Kesehatanmu memburuk. Memang kau ini makan apa saja sih kemarin itu?" tanya Kaito sambil membelai rambut Rin yang kusut. Maklum.

"Aku tidak makan apa-apa kok, _niisan_. Kaito-nii tenang saja!" jawab Rin. Kaito, Len, dan Teto tersenyum pasrah. Rin masih tersenyum lembut. Lalu, mata _azure_nya menangkap sosok pemuda yang err— tidak bisa ia katakan.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, _hime_," ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum hangat. Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Tersenyum tipis. _Mungkin benar tadi itu hanya mimpi_.

Tiba-tiba—

"Kau membuat kami khawatir, _baka mikan_," ejek pemuda tadi— Len Kagami sambil merengkuh tubuh kecil Rin. Rin mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati Len memeluknya dengan erat. Sedangkan Teto tersenyum getir, mengingat sesuatu. Kaito menghela napas. _Haha, cinta monyet atau cinta masa remaja ya?_

"Huh! Bukan urusanmu, _shota_!" balas Rin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Akhirnya, keempat orang tadi tertawa bersama. Sedangkan _seseorang, _tersenyum miris sambil mengintip dari celah pintu.

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu.

Rin sekarang sudah bisa menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Namun, bayang-bayang mimpi tiga hari yang lalu masih menghantuinya. Untung saja, Len sudah meyakinkannya itu tidak akan terjadi. Rin bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

"Huh! Kau harus bisa melupakannya, Rin Kagamine! Bukannya Len sudah bilang kalau itu mimpi belaka? Itu hanya mimpi buruk! Tidak akan terjadi!" ucap Rin sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tanpa _memikirkan perkataannya_.

Kali ini, ia berangkat sekolah sendirian. Kaito— kakaknya ada keperluan mendadak dengan Meiko— calon _istri_nya mungkin, haha. Sedangkan Len— ada urusan sebentar di rumahnya. Jadi, mungkin pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki fisik mirip dengan Rin— akan datang terlambat ke sekolah.

"Membosankan. Kenapa kakak dan Len tidak ada di saat seperti ini," rutuk Rin kesal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan kasar.

Di saat ia sibuk melipat mukanya— kesal, seseorang menepuk pundak gadis berpita putih besar itu.

"Hei!" sapa orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Rin reflek menoleh. Ia mendapati pemuda yang memiliki mata _bak _batu _ruby_. Tidak lupa dengan kacamata yang bertengger di atas hidungnya.

"Ted!" seru Rin. Ted terkekeh melihat ekspresi Rin. Sedangkan gadis pirang itu _nyengir gaje _ke arah pemuda itu— Kasane Ted.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku dengar, kau sakit tiga hari lalu?" tanya Ted sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Rin. Diliriknya Rin yang tengah membenarkan letak tasnya.

"Sudah baik kok! Hehe," jawab Rin. Ted mengalihkan perhatiannya. Entah karena apa, ia enggan melihat mata _azure _Rin yang indah.

"He? Kenapa Ted?" tanya Rin sambil melongok ke arah Ted yang memalingkan wajahnya. "Ehn, tidak apa-apa kok!" Mulut Rin membentuk huruf O.

Lalu, keduanya diam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai—

"Em, Rin." Panggil Ted. Rin menoleh. "Ya?" Ted menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mungkin ia gugup?

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?" tanya Ted. Rin mengangguk.

"Boleh saja! Kenapa tidak? Kita 'kan teman! Kamu boleh kok cerita apa saja atau pun bertanya apa saja padaku! Asal jangan yang berbau _privacy _lho," canda Rin sambil mengedipkan matanya. Dan itu sukses membuat Ted diam membeku. _Teman ya?_

"O..oke," kata Ted. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Ehm, bila kamu sudah mempunyai pacar yang dulunya kamu cintai dan pacarmu itu pun mencintaimu. Namun, kamu jatuh cinta pada sahabat pacarmu itu. Cintamu pada sahabat pacarmu itu bahkan lebih besar daripada kepada pacar sendiri. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Rin?" tanya Ted. Butuh satu menit untuk mencerna kata-kata Ted untuk Rin. Gadis itu menatap ke atas. Berpikir.

"Kalau aku, aku akan melupakan perasaan itu. Aku tidak mau membuat pacar sendiri sedih gara-gara aku egois, mengejar cinta yang _mungkin _tidak mungkin kudapatkan," jawab Rin. Ia tersenyum. "Itu jawabanku!"

"Oh, begitu ya." Jawab Ted dengan singkat. Ia menatap ke bawah. Rin mendengus. "Oh ayolah, aku sudah menjawab panjang lebar hanya bilang 'oh, begitu ya.'. Ayolah, hargai sedikit jawaban temanmu!" Ucap Rin, berpura-pura kesal.

"Hehe, iya Rin. Jawabanmu bagus kok! Aku salut padamu," jawab Ted sambil tersenyum. Rin _nyengir gaje _lagi. "Nah, begitu dong Teddy! Oh iya, mana Teto?"

_Deg!_

Ted diam saat mendengar panggilan dari Rin tadi. Ia jadi ingat, siapa yang membuat panggilan itu untuknya. Dan terlebih lagi, nama orang yang tidak ingin ia ingat, dan tidak ingin ia dengar. Cepat-cepat, ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Eh Rin, kita sudah sampai di sekolah. Aku ke kelas duluan saja ya?" ujar Ted. Rin _cengo _melihat Ted. Ia pun hanya mengangguk kecil. Dan pemuda bermata _magenta _itu berlari meninggalkan Rin.

"Gelagat Ted dari tadi aneh! Apa ada hubungannya dengan putusnya Ted dan Teto ya?" gumam Rin sambil memegang dagunya.

* * *

Rin berjalan ke arah kelasnya di XI-A. Saat ia melewati koridor, ia berpapasan dengan _orang yang menjadi 'mantan sahabatnya'._

Rambut yang sangat panjang berwarna _tosca_, mata yang jernih bak batu _emerald_, dan gaya rambut yang diikat _twintails_. Gadis dengan ciri-ciri itu berjalan bersama teman-temannya— gadis berambut emas dan gadis berambut merah darah.

"_Well_, aku ini bukan orang yang murahan, kau tahu?" ucap gadis berambut _tosca— _Miku Hatsune, saat sadar Rin berjalan berlawanan dengannya. Kedua gadis di sampingnya terkikik geli.

"Ya kau benar. Tuan Putri kita memang gadis yang sempurna! Dan sangat cocok dengan Pangeran kita, daripada dengan gadis murahan itu." Timpal gadis berambut emas sambil mendelik ke arah Rin— Neru Akita.

"Yup. Aku rela kok memberikan Pangeran ke Tuan Putri. Kau yang terbaik, Tuan Putri! Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu! Gadis murahan itu sekali pun, tidak akan bisa!" tambah gadis di samping Neru sambil ikut melirik Rin— Ritsu Namine.

Rin menghela napas. Ia pun meraih _ponsel_nya dan berpura-pura menelpon seseorang.

"Hei kau, jangan berpikir kalau kau yang terbaik! Camkan kata-kataku, _negi baka_! Tuan Putri, eh? Kau akan jadi Tuan Putri setelah aku _giles _dengan Road Roller!" ucap Rin. Tidak lupa dengan _seingaian _liciknya ke arah komplotan Miku.

Miku, Neru, dan Ritsu yang merasa disindir memicingkan mata. "Ayo kita pergi saja!"

Rin pun terkikik geli. "Dasar bodoh!"

Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas.

_Sakusha gujjobu! Gekokujou!_

_Koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka_

___Sakusha gujjobu! Gekokujou!_

_Ponsel _Rin berteriak-teriak _gaje_. Cepat-cepat, ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" sapa Rin.

"_Halo Rin-_hime_._" Jawab orang dari seberang. Dan itu berhasil membuat muka Rin memerah tidak keruan.

"L-len! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, _baka_!" bentak Rin malu. Orang yang menelpon Rin— Len, terkekeh.

"_Iya iya, _my princess_. Sudah sampai di sekolah_?" tanya Len. Rin mendengus. _Jawabnya 'iya iya', itu masih manggil 'my princess'_. Pikir Rin. Ia gengsi mengakui kalau senang dipanggil seperti itu.

"Hmph! Sudah," jawab Rin.

"_Aku nanti terlambat datang. Jangan rindu ya_?" canda Len sambil tertawa, dan menunjukkan kenarsisannya. Rin memutar matanya bosan. "Dasar pemuda _narsis_!" Rin ikut tertawa.

"_Ya sudah. Sampai jumpa, _baka mikan." Ucap Len. Rin mencak-mencak tidak jelas saat dipanggil _baka mikan_. Oke, mungkin itu panggilan 'sayang' yang lain dari Len. Rin pun memaklumi itu.

Rin pun berjalan ke kelasnya lagi, yang tadi sempat dipotong oleh _dua orang pengganggu_— ralat, mungkin hanya _satu orang pengganggu_.

* * *

_-skip time-_

Siang hari. _Panas!_

Rin sibuk menonton televisi di rumahnya sambil memakan makanan ringan. AC ia nyalakan. Kaki ia letakkan di atas meja. Rin sekarang sedang _santai_. Ia malas melakukan pekerjaan lainnya.

Sudah di luar panas, di dalam tambah panas walaupun AC sudah dinyalakan.

"Hah, hari apa sih ini?" gumamnya sambil terus memasukkan makanan ringan ke mulutnya.

_Sedangkan di luar—_

Len berdiri di depan rumah Rin. Ia membawa baju putih tipis dan celana selutut. Yah, mungkin pengaruh hawa juga ia memakai baju seperti itu.

Dengan senyum _gaje_, ia menekan bel.

_Ting tong._

Belum ada sahutan. Len kembali menekan bel. Dan, tepat setelah itu—

Muncul pemuda berumur 19 tahunan yang memiliki mata _dark red_. Len yang tadinya senyum-senyum sendiri, berubah menjadi datar.

"Bukankah kau dokter yang ada di rumah sakit itu?" tanya Len datar. Sedangkan pemuda yang ia maksud tersenyum, dan mengangguk pelan. "Ya, saya Akaito Hoshine."

Akaito tanpa diundang datang ke rumah Rin. Untuk apa? Len sibuk menatap tajam pemuda di depannya itu— Akaito. Kesal kau Len, eh?

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Len. Sibuk mengintrogasi, sok jadi detektif.

"Hanya mengunjungi pasien saja," jawab Akaito. Len mendengus. Ia pun menekan tombol bel lagi.

_Di dalam rumah,_

Rin masih sibuk memakan makanan ringan dan menonton televisi. Ia terkekeh geli saat melihat kekonyolan yang ditayangkan di televisi itu.

Volume televisi sengaja ia keraskan. Toh, di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa.

_Di luar rumah,_

Len menekan tombol bel berkali-kali. Namun tidak ada reaksi apa-apa. Akaito berada di belakang Len, menunggu Rin juga.

Tanpa diduga—

"Len?" panggil seseorang. Len menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda lain yang memakai kacamata.

"Kenapa kau di sini, dan siapa dia?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menunjuk ke Akaito. Len mengernyitkan dahinya. _Kenapa kau di sini? Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu!_ Pikir Len emosi.

"Saya Akaito Hoshine." Jawab Akaito sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pemuda tadi. Len mendecih, dan sibuk mengetuk pintu, atau menekan tombol bel.

"Oh. Anda dokter yang dulu merawat Rin ya? Kenalkan, saya—"

* * *

**Yaya : **Dor! Tu bi kontinu! /digampar

**Len : **Woy, _author _sableng! Itu kenapa _ending_nya nggantung _gaje_? /masang muka sangar

**Rin : **Dan juga, kenapa rumahku jadi tempat reunian? Huaaa, aku 'kan mau santai! Jangan ngganggu dong!

**Akaito : **Haah, _mendokusai.._ /digampar Shikamaru gara-gara _nyolong _kata-katanya

**Yaya : **Salah gue? Salah temen gue? Tau ah! Penting fiksi ini bisa berlanjut. Hoii _minna-san_~~ Yaya kembali _desu_~ :*

Kangen 'kan? Rindu 'kan? Eciee, ngaku aja deh xD /_double_ gampar

Yosh! Inspirasi kembali mengalir, uey! _Alhamdulillah _fiksi ini bisa berlanjut lagi~ Yoy~

**Jika Anda berminat, review fiksi ini ya. Agar fiksi ini bisa berlanjut.**

_Arigatogozaimashita~ :*_


	18. Three Boys?

**Vocaloid **bukan milik **Yaya**.

Tetapi, **fiksi ini** milik **Yaya**.

**.**

**Yaya Kagamine**— mempersembahkan _fiction _ First Love of Rin Kagamine

**Chapter 18**

**.**

**A/N : **Sebelum terlambat, tekan tombol _back_ jika Anda tidak menyukainya.

**Menerima _flame_, kecuali yang sama sekali tidak menyangkut tentang fiksi ini.**_  
_

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Gadis berambut blonde itu masih sibuk mengunyah makanan ringannya. Kaki jenjangnya juga _masih_ ia letakkan di atas meja. Sungguh, gadis itu merasa bahwa inilah liburan yang sesungguhnya (untuk saat itu tentunya).

Sedangkan di luar_—_

"Saya Akaito Hoshine." Jawab seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahunan itu dengan ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada pemuda yang lain. Sedangkan lelaki blonde yang sibuk menekan bel berkali-kali hanya mendecih kesal.

"Oh. Anda dokter yang dulu merawat Rin ya? Kenalkan, saya—"

Di dalam rumah, Rin—gadis berambut blonde yang tadi, yang merasa ada keanehan di luar rumahnya beranjak untuk saja, saat Rin melewati ruang tamu, ia mendengar suara bel yang dibunyikan berkali-kali.

_Klek_.

"Eh?"

_Siiiing_—

Tepat setelah pintu dibuka, aktivitas ketiga manusia tadi berhenti.

"Lho? Kalian?"

_skip time_

"Ahaha, kok bisa kebetulan ya?" Rin tertawa sambil meletakkan empat buah cangkir berisi teh ke atas meja. Ketiga pemuda di depannya tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Jadi, masing-masing dari kalian memiliki keperluan yang berbeda dan bertemu dengan kebetulan?" tanya Rin.

"Yeah. Aku hendak mengunjungi pasien lama," jawab Akaito Hoshine—dokter yang dulu merawat Rin. Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum. Rin manggut-manggut. Ia pun ikut duduk—di samping Len.

"Dan aku—tentu saja untuk mengunjungi **kekasih tercinta**," jawab Len sambil memberi penekanan pada dua kata yang dicetak tebal. Muka Rin memerah. Cepat-cepat ia menyikut perut Len, kemudian terkekeh kecil—tanpa menyadari _sesuatu yang aneh_.

"Lalu, Ted?"

Pemuda berkacamata yang memiliki rambut magenta itu menggaruk kepalanya. "Err, mengunjungi sahabat, tentu saja."

Len menemukan gelagat aneh dari tingkah Ted akhir-akhir ini. Sedangkan Rin yang tidak ambil pusing—yang juga sadar dengan gelagat Ted yang makin lama makin aneh—tidak ambil pusing.

_Siiiiing_—

Keheningan pun melanda mereka berempat.

"Eh, ayo minum dulu!" Rin menawarkan teh buatannya. Tanpa aba-aba selanjutnya, tiga manusia itu—Len, Ted, dan Akaito—meminum teh buatan si gadis blonde tersebut.

"Manis," komentar Len sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Rin tersipu malu. Ted dan Akaito hanya mengangguk, tanda setuju.

_skip time_

Ted dan Akaito baru saja pulang. Sekarang, tinggal Len dan Rin di ruangan itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Len. Rin tersenyum. "Sudah membaik dari kemarin kok." Len manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Len," panggil Rin. "Apa?"

"Menurutmu, gelagat Ted ada yang aneh nggak sih?" tanya Rin sambil mengangkat kakinya ke atas kursi, kemudian memeluknya. Len menyilangkan kakinya. "Yeah, sedikit—tidak, maksudku banyak. Terlalu banyak."

Rin menatap langit-langit ruangannya.

"Menurutmu apa yang aneh? Dan sejak kapan?"

"Akhir-akhir ini ia jarang bersamaku. Setiap kali kuajak pergi, ia menolak. Entah sejak kapan, aku tidak terlalu tahu. Kamu juga merasakan hal yang aneh?" Len mengubah posisinya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Rin.

"Yeah. Kalau menurutku, ia menjadi aneh sejak putus hubungan dengan Teto, dan—"

"Eh? Putus hubungan dengan Teto? Kamu tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?" Rin menatap Len seperti [ =,=" ]. "Dasar tidak _up to date_!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Beberapa hari yang lalu Teto bercerita padaku. Katanya Ted menyukai gadis lain, dan ia tidak pantas untuk Teto." Rin bercerita.

"Aku curiga ia menyukai—" Len menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Siapa?"

"Eh, tidak jadi. Aku hanya mengira saja kok," sangkal Len sambil terkekeh garing. Rin menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, dan itu cukup untuk membuat kekasihnya itu tertawa dan menarik-narik pipinya.

* * *

_Di tempat lain_—

"Aku cukup curiga Anda mengunjungi Rin. Maksudku, aku baru tahu kali ini ada dokter yang repot-repot mengunjungi pasiennya," ujar Ted kepada pemuda berambut merah darah di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya kecurigaanmu sudah cukup besar." Jawab Akaito. Ted menelengkan kepalanya. "Ya, sedikit."

"Mungkin memang seharusnya aku ceritakan hal ini. Lagipula, kamu salah satu sahabat Rin-_san_ 'kan?" tanya Akaito sambil membenarkan letak syal merahnya. Ted mengangguk.

* * *

Pagi hari, Rin memakai seragamnya. Merasa bahwa penampilannya sudah cukup rapi, ia pun keluar.

"_Niisan_, aku berangkat dulu ya!" teriak Rin sambil cepat-cepat memakai sepatunya. Kaito yang masih di depan TV hanya mengangguk tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari acara TV sambil terus menjilati es krim yang baru saja ia beli.

Gadis berambut blonde dengan pita besar di kepalanya itu berjalan riang menuju sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berbunyi. Cepat-cepat Rin membuka _flip_ ponselnya. Ternyata ada yang menelpon. Rin pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Rin.

"_Moshi-moshi!_ _Ohayo gozaimasu_, _Rin-hime_." Balas dari seberang. Tanpa menanyakan siapa si penelpon, Rin sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Ohayo Len. Ada apa pagi-pagi begini menelpon?" Rin melihat arloji berbentuk jeruk yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Masih pukul 06.15. Di seberang, Len hanya tersenyum.

"_Tidak apa. Memang tidak boleh menelpon Tuan Putri yang Terhormat__?_" goda Len. Rin menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. "Iya iya, boleh."

"_Kamu sudah berangkat ke sekolah?_" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk—padahal ia tahu Len tidak melihatnya.

"Iya, ini lagi perjalanan. Sudah, sambung di sekolah nanti saja. Sudah ya, _jaa_." Rin pun langsung menutup _flip_ ponselnya dan memasukan benda kotak itu ke saku seragamnya. Wajahnya memerah. Mungkin memang seperti ini cinta. Pikir gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Ia pun kembali berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Rin masuk ke kelasnya, kemudian meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas meja. Kepalanya pun berputar-putar, mencari-cari kepala magenta. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Rin menghela napas.

_Apa Teto tidak berangkat ya?_

Bel berbunyi. Teto juga tidak kunjung datang. Rin mulai was-was mengenai sahabatnya itu. Terpaksa, hari ini ia lalui tanpa sahabatnya tersebut.

_Pasti sepi tidak ada Teto. Yaah, setidaknya masih ada Len. _Pikir Rin sambil menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

******Author** **:** Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san! Kyaaaaaaa, akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin fiksi saya yang ini XD /tebar-tebar bunga bangkai /apasih /ditampol

Gyaaa, gomen ne watashi, karena hiatus beberapa hari Q.Q Ya tahu sendiri dong, anak SMP sibuk /dzight

Dan juga, maaf chapter ini pendek, tapi chapter depan nanti akan ada kejutan yang cukup untuk disebut kejutan /duar /dzight /shot

Yeah, ripiu jangan lupaaa :* /dor /ditampol lagi


End file.
